


Nosotros nos odiamos más

by GryffindorNight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Sam, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorNight/pseuds/GryffindorNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Las familias se aman", John le mira con una lástima evidente, como si pensara que es un imbécil. Antes de que Sam escupa veneno John se recuesta contra la puerta, "Chico, en esta familia nos odiamos más" y cierra la puerta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Porqué tres, porqué peregrinos

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, he de admitir que este es mi trabajo más reciente (de hecho no está terminado) así que.. espero que sea de su agrado.

He aquí lo que Dean sabe: los Winchesters son alfas todos (todos, toditos, todos desde antes del rifle y de Adán y Eva) y he aquí lo que pasa: Sam es omega. John le explicó a Dean cuando este tenía unos siete años (y se preguntó la diferencia entre alfas, omegas y betas) que Sam nació omega porque es un gen recesivo. La respuesta es muy fácil, los Campbell son omegas todos (todos, toditos, todos desde antes de las campanas y de Adán y Eva), así que en teoría los genes de John debieron ser más fuertes que los de Mary al momento de engendrar a Sam, pero al parecer los genes de Mary lograron ponerse encima (porque la mierda acontece, camarada) y ahora hay un Winchester omega.

El doctor que atendió a Mary en el parto de Sam le dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que Sam había heredado ser omega de su familia materna de la misma forma que algunos niños nacen de ojos azules teniendo ambos padres morenos. Una recesión, cosas de la naturaleza, genes rebeldes.

Más tarde, cuando Sam alcanzó los trece años y no había ningún síntoma del celo que fuera visible, John (en contra de su voluntad) llevó a Sam a un especialista en "cómo a los omegas le llega el celo, Dean, ahí vamos a llevar a Sammy, no le harán daño", "Bien". El especialista, un omega de rasgos felinos y ojos pardos le dijo a John que "No se preocupe señor Winchester, por ser Sam un hijo de genes recesivos es muy posible que su celo se demore años más de lo normal, ya que dentro de su cuerpo pueden haber ligeras tendencias a ser alfa". Seguido de eso le hicieron pruebas de sangre a todos (primero a Dean porque se negó a permitir que le acercarán algo filoso a Sam si él haber comprobado que no era peligroso) y los resultados fueron casi esclarecedores.

En las muestras de sangre, Dean reaccionó a todos los químicos que se ponen de colores con la sangre alfa, John también y Sam sólo a tres de esos químicos, el resto de químicos a los que su sangre reaccionó eran los que indicaban su naturaleza de omega.

Antes de salir el doctor le pidió unas palabras en privado a John. He aquí lo que Dean no sabe porque John nunca se lo dijo: "Señor Winchester, es muy posible, por la misma naturaleza tan extraña de su hijo Samuel, que cuando alcance el celo su olor sea tan intenso como el de un omega ajeno a la familia, según lo que usted me dijo, si el chico debió ser alfa y nació omega sobre tantas generaciones lo más posible es que en medio del celo ni siquiera usted lo reconozca cómo su hijo".

Al comienzo esas palabras le rebotan dentro de la cabeza a John como campanazos, pero después de un año, después de dos y de tres, John termina por olvidarlas casi por completo y sobre todo, termina por acostumbrarse a que a Sam nunca llegue al celo (dicen que hay omegas que muchas veces nacen estériles y no lo alcanzan), así que el día que le dice a Dean que cargué las armas y guarde municiones debajo de los colchones porque sale a resolver un caso y Sam está a mitad de exámenes en la escuela, Dean carga las armas y guarda las municiones debajo de la cama.

John se va muy temprano en la mañana y Sam sale a la escuela bastante temprano también. Dean simplemente rueda en la cama un par de horas más.

Lo cierto es que en medio de sus veinte años, Dean es un alfa como se espera que sea un alfa (es alto y bien formado, territorial, voz gruesa, pura fuerza bruta y hormonas incontrolables) y está tan acostumbrado a Sam como lo conoce (que no parece un omega a decir verdad) que le cuesta trabajo creer que algún día va a alcanzar un celo.

La verdad es que no lo imagina.

Los omegas son (y aunque todos lo nieguen) la especie más codiciada del mundo. Es decir, nadie quiere  _ser_ un omega, pero todos quieren  _estar y tener_ uno. Dean tiene una imagen mental del omega promedio como un chico o una chica de mediana o baja estatura, contextura delgada, carácter sumiso y olor penetrante. Ha visto muchos en su vida gracias a que conoce casi todos los pueblos de los Estados Unidos y ha dormido en todas las camas donde posiblemente han follado omegas en la historia. Jamás estuvo con uno y es precisamente porque John se lo prohibió.

―Toma esto, Dean ―le dijo John hace ya más de cinco años mientras le tiraba una caja de condones sobre la mesa―. Folla con todos los betas que quieras, pero nunca con un omega, si llegas a unirte criarás hijos y no cazarás nunca más.

―Sí señor.

En su momento Dean apenas pensó que le estaban prohibiendo algo así como dormir con todas las chicas de cabello rubio, así que pensó que había morenas y pelirrojas. No entró en pánico ni le pareció arbitraría la decisión. Cuando (un tiempo después) descubrió el olor del celo y el atractivo de los omegas (incluso sin que estén en celo) comprendió que su tarea de no follar omegas no sería fácil.

Las y los betas no tienen desventajas, eso es lo único. Vienen en todos los colores y en todos los sabores, las chicas o lo chicos beta apenas emiten un olor dulzón y no cruzan por celos ni por las urgencias sexuales de un alfa. No tienen especial tendencia a ser delgados o gruesos, no son sumisos ni altaneros, son los betas, lo normal, lo estable. Son lo que Dean caza cuando no está cazando monstruos.

Por eso después de que John se va a cazar algún bicho que se mata con fuego (Dean piensa en rugurú o wendigo), y después de que Sam toma todos sus libros y se marcha a la escuela (Dean piensa en física y química y le da sueño), Dean sale de caza. Toma el auto (que John dejó por obra y gracia del señor) (Bobby vino en la madrugada con la camioneta) pisa el acelerador, abre la ventana de piloto, pone a sonar a los Zeps y se dirige a donde caminan las chicas.

Al poco tiempo cree (está seguro) de que está en la escuela de Sam, son más o menos las diez de la mañana y Dean abre la puerta del auto frente a la escuela. El sol no le pica en los ojos porque tiene puestas las gafas oscuras que jura que lo hacen ver malo, lleva puesta la chaqueta de cuero, está recostado contra el auto y antes de pensarlo ya está haciendo reconocimiento general del área. Las chicas en su mayoría son de cabello castaño, no percibe el olor a omega por ninguna parte y asume que se trata de que está es una escuela secundaria que no admite estudiantes omegas después de su primer celo (lo cual es una política común en todos los Estados Unidos, hay colegios separados para los omegas después que estos entran en celo para prevenirlos de un ataque por parte de un alfa), aún no ha visto la primera chica que en estatura le llegara al hombro y a su parecer incluso los chicos que ve entrar a la escuela no parecen muy fuertes. La verdad es que apenas percibe un poco de olor a alfa en los alrededores, como si hubiera uno o dos dentro de la masa de estudiantes que entran y salen por las puertas (eso también es normal, con frecuencia los alfas asisten a colegios sólo para ellos).

Dean se graduó (o algo así) de un colegio regular, donde habían muchos betas, un grupo de diez alfas y un pequeño combo de tres omegas que aún no alcanzaban el celo. Sam también había estudiado allí pero nadie le reconoció cómo omega. Y es porque en general nadie reconoce a Sam como omega, tienden a pensar a primera vista que es un alfa, luego que es un beta por su falta de olor y después (luego de olerlo muy de cerca) la mayoría de las personas se sorprende con franqueza de que sea omega. La verdad es que Sam es muy alto (más que muchos alfas) es ancho (más que muchos alfas) y no parece nada sumiso. Sus maneras no son delicadas y aunque son amables, Sam no es propiamente pasivo o servicial. Dean se queda pensándolo mucho tiempo, en cómo es Sam, en que no parece particularmente omega o alfa y mucho menos beta, Sam es Sam, huequitos en las mejillas cuando sonríe y una rayita verde de ojos.

Aún sigue pensando en Sam e incluso preguntándose de modo vago si alguna vez tendrá que llegar necesariamente a un celo (y la verdad es que del celo no sabe mucho), cuando una chica (beta, por supuesto) pasa por su lado. Tiene el cabello rojo natural (ósea casi naranja) y pecas más allá de lo que Dean puede ver, intercambian una sonrisa afilada y cuando él la sigue, la chica lo que hace es esperarlo.

―No se ven muchos alfas en este pueblo ―dice ella.

―Yo no he visto a una cómo tú en ninguna parte ―dice Dean y la chica lo mira condescendiente pero atrevida.

―Vamos señor alfa, en la cafetería hay pie ―Dean la mira con intriga―, y la salida por la parte de atrás de la escuela está mi casa.

―Me interesa ese pie.

La cafetería de la escuela no tiene mucho de especial, es un recinto alargado y de color blanco, las mesas son de madera pulida por el uso y los estudiantes desprenden ese olorcillo a sudor y comida chatarra que sirve para camuflar sin mucho éxito al único omega que hay en el comedor. Es un chico de cara redonda y cabello negro, de lejos parece una chica un poco torpe de movimientos, Dean lo mira con un poco de inquietud y la chica de las pecas pone dos trozos de pie sobre la mesa, "Ese es el único omega que he visto en esta escuela en años, se llama Anthony," Dean puede oler que no se tardará mucho en llegar a su primer celo, el paladar se le derrite un poco, "todos los alfas lo miran con ese mismo gesto idiota que tienes en la cara, todos lo miran a él y al otro chico omega que llegó" Dean le quita los ojos de encima a Anthony un momento y la chica de las pecas se pone un mechón tras una oreja, "¿Has visto al otro omega, señor alfa?", "¿Cuál?" pregunta Dean y ella señala a Sam. Dean no lo había visto hasta ahora, está sentado en el medio de una mesa, tiene a varias personas a su alrededor y aunque está comiendo, Dean puede ver que tiene libros abiertos frente a él,  _Sammy_ , piensa y la chica de las pecas se cruza de brazos, "En la escuela hay cuatro alfas y los cuatro están en clase con él, creo que se llama Samuel Winchester, todos quieren dormir con él".

La oleada de furia cuando la chica de las pecas dice eso deja a Dean apretando mucho los dientes, con la mirada liquida y un sabor metálico en la boca, la chica con pecas parece un poco incomoda, "Parece que ahora tú también te lo quieres follar", Dean arruga la nariz, da una olida en dirección a Sam y  _nada_ , no le huele a celo, no le huele a omega (más de lo que Sam huele, que a su nariz es casi nada), voltea a mirar a la chica de pecas y ella le parece mucho más apetitosa la verdad, "Yo no quiero follar con ese chico" dice dándole un besito en el hombro y ella suelta una risita afelpada, "Cómo digas señor alfa".

Pasan un buen rato hablando (o más bien coqueteando vanamente) ella le explica que dos bloques más allá hay una escuela de alfas y afuera del pueblo hay una para omegas, pero que no cuentan con muchos estudiantes. Dejan de hablar por un rato y uno de los alfas que Dean había olido antes pasa junto a la mesa, está hablando con un beta: "Yo sé que será muy duro unirme tío, las estadísticas dicen que hay al menos cuatro alfas por cada omega sin unir en este país, ¿lo imaginas?". Dean nunca ha pensado en unirse y cuando empieza a pensar en la posibilidad ya la está desechando como basura mental, lo que si piensa es que ese tío alfa que acaba de pasar seguramente no dudaría en abusar de Sam si pudiera y eso le da agrieras.

Dean no es especialmente un conocedor de los derechos de los omegas, pero sabe, cómo lo saben todos, que violar a un omega nunca es visto como algo completamente grave. La mayoría de veces incluso se culpa al omega por merodear donde hay muchos alfas o por no tomar la dosis adecuada de supresores para evitar incidentes. Eso seguramente le parece injusto, y ahora que piensa que alguien podría violar a Sam (no, no podrían. Dean sabe que Sam se cargaría dos o tres alfas sin ninguna dificultad, eso le baja el nivel de ira que le pudre las tripas). La chica de las pecas parece terminar de comer y le dice simplemente: "Tengo una clase más aún, en una hora estaré libre", Dean le guiña un ojo y le da a entender que donde está se quedará.

La chica de pecas se pone de pie y cuando Dean cree que se va a despedir con un beso, ella parece alarmarse por algo que sucede atrás de Dean. Este, que había dado la vuelta para despedirse voltea a mirar y la verdad es que sólo se ve un montón de gente apilándose alrededor de algo que no se ve, pero a Dean se le seca la boca y más se tarda en ver a uno de los alfas que hay por ahí dar un paso en dirección a la muchedumbre para salir disparado,  _Sam_ , piensa,  _Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam._

No le cuesta propiamente trabajo hacerse campo entre la multitud, aparta a los estudiantes a brazadas, cada vez más desesperado, sintiendo el corazón en el cuello. Cuando siente que está a punto de ver lo que pasa y sólo puede pensar  _Sam Sam Sam Sam SAMMY_ un grupo de betas lo intentan apartar,  _"¡Es un alfa, no lo dejen pasar, es un alfa!", "¡Aléjate, no dejaremos que pases!"_. Dean no está muy seguro de estar oyendo con claridad lo que dicen, sabe que siente un olor extraño y sabe que está ciego y casi puede ver a través de la gente con tal de encontrar a Sam, sabe que intenta pelear con los betas y sabe que estos intentan detenerlo. En medio del mar de brazos que lo detienen oye un grito agudo que lo paraliza, "¡DEAN!", oye que lo siguen llamando, oye que la voz llora y entonces reacciona, "DEAN DEAN DEAN DEAN DEAN" y Dean empuja al beta que tiene en frente, "Sam es mi hermano" dice jadeando y parece que la barrera humana se parte en dos, lo dejan pasar, lo dejan llegar a Sam.

Dean no detalla, actúa por puro instinto. Cuando jala a Sam fuera de la escuela y lo mete en el auto no está oliendo, no está pensando. Dean actúa como un autómata, lo único que siente son unos celos ciegos, una rabia sorda. Siente que tiene que tenderse sobre Sam y no dejar que un alfa se acerque nunca. En este momento, Dean siente que podría apartar a al propio John a mordidas si intentara acercarse a Sam.

Cuando llegan al motel sabe que no quiere que nadie les ayude, no quiere que nadie le vea o lo toque o lo huela, quiere que Sam esté bajo su protección, que no sufra, que deje de gemir como si le doliera cada célula del cuerpo, eso es todo.

Sólo hasta que ha apilado la mesa y las cuatro sillas que había dentro de la habitación, sólo después de cerrar ventanas y cortinas es que empieza a pensar con algo de claridad. Necesitan supresores, aunque no sabe si los supresores funcionan cuando se está en pleno celo, cree saber que en esa situación se usan inyecciones. Nunca ha comprado una, deben venderlas en las droguerías (deben ser costosas, todas las drogas para la regulación del ciclo del celo son costosas, todo el mundo lo sabe, por eso los omegas se aíslan de la sociedad hasta que se unen) (no tienen mucho dinero) Dean intenta pensar, está seguro de que no puede dejar sólo a Sam un segundo y al tiempo sabe que no lo puede hacer atravesar un celo sin medicación porque será una experiencia horrible (eso no sabe por qué lo sabe, pero lo sabe y es suficiente) siente un pánico sordo, aún siente que algún alfa podría penetrar las defensas de la habitación del motel (cuando es imposible), está a punto de buscar en las páginas amarillas o de llamar a John cuando oye ropa caer al suelo, voltea.

Sam está desnudo, tiene la piel brillante de sudor y la cara cubierta casi toda de cabello. Aprieta los puños junto a las piernas y parece que está haciendo tensión en cada musculo del cuerpo, deja de apretar los dientes unos segundos mientras exhala y Dean siente que el aire que Sam arroja él lo aspira.

Cuando da una pequeña olida siente que se le quema todo el cuerpo por dentro. Sam huele tan dulce que lo hace gemir, "Dean" Sam vuelve a decir su nombre desde que salieron de la escuela, Dean tiene los ojos cerrados, tanto que le duele la cabeza de hacer presión, "Dean" al comienzo en un gemido chiquito y luego oye que Sam sube la voz y que termina casi gritando, la voz rota y húmeda. Dean la tiene como una roca dentro del pantalón (y ha estado así hace tiempo) (no sabe cómo), siente que si abre los ojos no va a ser capaz de detener lo que sea que pase, pasa saliva y la saliva en la boca le sabe a lo que Sam huele, se le pulveriza la garganta, "Dean" Sam lo llama de nuevo, Dean prefiere no pensar que Sam está llorando y que eso de alguna forma le excita, prefiere nada, "Dean" y abre los ojos.

Cuando lo ve de nuevo siente que no sólo lo ve con el cuerpo sino que lo siente debajo de la piel,  _te siento Sammy_ , cuando Sam voltea la cara para mirarlo Dean juraría que puede ver a través de los ojos de Sam, que puede oler lo que él huele, siente que va a estallar de calor y siente que se está derritiendo cómo él lo siente, "Dean" cuando Sam lo llama de nuevo siente que  _tiene que ir_ , no está seguro de si es porque él no puede soportar las ganas o porque Sam lo llama, sabe que tal vez sea por ambas. Cuando llega a la cama se acurruca frente a la cabeza de Sam, el olor que este emite le calcina la piel, Dean siente que quiere lamerlo, "Está bien Sammy," dice, "vas a estar bien". Sam gime y Dean le pone una mano dentro del cabello. "Me gusta como hueles, Dean" dice Sam, pero Dean oye otra cosa, oye  _"Fóllame, fóllame, fóllame"_ y cuando vuelve a respirar siente que se le olvida todo, cuando vuelve a ver a Sam siente que preferiría que le arrancaran la piel a soportar un segundo más sin tocarlo, sin lamerle todo el sudor y sin  _follarlo, por Dios, follarlo._

Casi que salta sobre la cama, alcanza a ver que Sam está acostado sobre un charco de lubricante y que ese mismo lubricante es lo que emite el olor que le está tostando el cerebro. Sam parece igual de ansioso a él, jalando la ropa que Dean intenta quitarse, gimiendo de ansiedad cuando lo ve deshacerse del pantalón, "Toca" le dice Dean y Sam estira la mano, la pone sobre la tela de los boxers y cuando siente la polla de Dean, latiendo y vibrando de ganas, gime y tiembla, Dean puede leer las ganas y antes que nada, antes de todo, le da una lamida larga desde el ombligo hasta el mentón, tiene la boca hecha agua cuando termina, drogado con el sabor, "No puedo aguantar más Sammy", y Sam  _de verdad_ parece que tampoco. Dean se saca los boxers y cuando ve lo duro que está también nota que Sam está duro.

Dean jamás había pensado concretamente que Sam tuviera polla. Es decir, suponía que la tenía (Sam va al baño y usa boxers). Ahora que lo ve, tendido y sudando y con la polla dura y rosadita sobre la tripa,  _Dios Sam, me estás matando_ , termina dándole lamiditas suaves, chupado la piel suave dentro de los muslos y recorriendo con la lengua toda la longitud de la erección de Sam, de arriba hacia abajo, hasta que termina probando unas gotitas de lubricante que Sam tenía sobre los testículos.

Es dulce como nada en el mundo, sabe tan bien que Dean gruñe de placer con el sabor, dando lamidas largas entre las piernas de Sam en busca de unas gotitas más. Sam, que está reducido a gemidos histéricos y a lo que parece la total pérdida del control, estira una mano y pasándole frente Dean, busca entre sus piernas más abajo, de donde brota el lubricante; Dean ve a Sam subir más las piernas y luego le ve el culo, ve el lubricante salir y dos dedos de Sam abriéndose paso. El gemido es mutuo, Sam tiembla entre sus brazos cuando mete los dedos todo lo que puede y cuando gime de nuevo Dean oye  _"fóllame Dean, fóllame, fóllame"_. Saca los dedos y le escurren gotas espesas de líquido, cuando los va a volver a meter Dean lo agarra de la muñeca, casi agresivo, antes de que Sam gima ya se ha metido ambos dedos en la boca, jugando con ellos, metiendo la lengua, saboreando hasta que pierde la razón, "Fóllame, Dean, no puedo".

Dean le sostiene las piernas desde atrás de las rodillas, por un breve segundo teme hacerle daño a Sam al penetrarlo pero el cuerpo de este cede por completo cuando Dean lo folla, lo cubre como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Sam grita al otro lado y Dean le cierra la boca con la lengua. Se están besando como locos y Dean le está mordiendo la lengua cuando siente que Sam se corre por primera vez. Se ajusta un poco y un chorro de lubricante deja a Dean mojado, perdiendo el aliento. Sam gime dentro del beso, temblando cómo una hoja, lleno de sudor y mojado por todas partes, Sam le entierra los dedos y las uñas en la espalda, Sam le ruega le pide, "No pares, Dean" y Dean  _no podría parar incluso si quisiera_ , siente a Sam abriéndose para él y el placer lo sobrepasa tanto que cuando reacciona está horriblemente cerca de morder a Sam y unirse con él.

El terror lo paraliza un segundo pero Sam gimiendo su nombre y embistiendo contra él como un animal salvaje le borran el miedo como si nunca hubiese existido. Dean sabe que lo folla,  _que lo folla hasta que no puede más y más allá._  Dean sabe que no quiere parar y que lamiendo a Sam de la forma en que lo hace podría acabarle la piel con la lengua. A lo único que atinan es a no morderse, porque todo lo demás lo hacen, Sam mugiendo de aprobación y Dean jalándole el cabello mientras lo besa y lo folla sin pensamiento, rebotando en las nalguitas suaves de Sam y hundiéndose dentro de él hasta correrse se vuelve casi habito. Sam tiene la pancita tan mojada como el culo cuando parece que se quedan sin alientos por primera vez.

Son las siete de la noche.

Dean sale de Sam y cuando se da cuenta de que no usó condón, también se da cuenta de que llevan al menos follando siete horas y media. Sam parece que está hecho polvo, se queda dormido apenas Dean la saca y aunque todavía está botando un poco de lubricante entre las piernas, no parece tan ansiosamente perdido por follar como cuando empezaron. Dean lo jala de un brazo y le dice que tiene que bañarse, aún sedados de sexo.

No es propiamente un baño, es Sam limpiándose la tripa y dejando que el agua le corra por todas partes, luego tirando la toalla a un lado y murmurando, "Dean, ven, Dean no me dejes solo, Dean no te vayas, Dean" se tiende en la cama y se queda dormido desde antes de poner la cabeza en la almohada, bocabajo y respirando tan despacio que mantiene a Dean en un estado de suspenso, lo mantiene sucio contra la puerta del baño, atestado de Sam hasta la punta de los pies.

Dean también se da una ducha, aún atontado y pensando despacio, casi sin aire en los pulmones de tanto follar, con la boca hecha polvo y agua del sabor de Sam. Se sacude todo lo más rápido que puede, no está consiente de querer salir de ducharse a acostarse con Sam (de nuevo), pero tiene una cosquillosa ansiedad en la panza, se está sacudiendo el cabello cuando hila el primer pensamiento coherente: debería llamar a John.

Le toma casi media hora recordar que Sam es su hermano menor y que lo estuvo follando por más de siete horas seguidas. Está de pie bajo la ducha apagada y con la toalla del motel sobre los hombros, le resbalan gotas de agua por las piernas y aunque mantiene los dedos sobre los labios y siente algo de frio, Dean hace un esfuerzo sobre humano por despertarse,  _la única explicación a esto es que lo estoy soñando, esto es un sueño_ , Dean da un paso al frente, no calcula, sólo piensa sordamente en John y en Sam y en el calor amargo que tiene tras las orejas y que le calcina los pensamientos,  _acabo de follarme a Sam, acabo de follar con Sam, follé con Sammy_ , se resbala.

No se cae, se sujeta del lavado y del retrete, se pone de pie, piensa en Sam. No siente que le pase toda su vida frente a sus ojos, sólo piensa en esa mañana, en Sam sentado en el comedor de la escuela, rodeado de libros y con el cabello despeinado, recuerda a la chica de las pecas y luego siente la arcada. Dean vomita todo lo que ha comido en la vida (al parecer), la misma sensación de existir le da asco, tocarse la piel le da asco, pensar en cualquier cosa le revuelve los intestinos, lo deja visceralmente vacío. Vomita hasta que escupe un líquido amargo y verde que no tiene nada que ver con comida.

Se queda casi abrazando el inodoro por un par de minutos más, apenas asqueado por el olor y vagamente consiente de seguir desnudo. Sacude la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie y decide ignorar por todo lo alto lo que sea posible ignorar, piensa en salir a comprar supresores y pedir a algún beta en la calle que (por favor) cuide de Sam mientras él no está. Piensa en averiguar si tiene que conseguir más dinero para inyecciones y piensa en ocuparse con algo que le quite el deseo de arrancarse la piel.

Después de lavarse la boca con ese enjuague bucal tan impersonal de los moteles (todos saben a menta y tienen demasiado alcohol), Dean se pone su ropa de cualquier forma y abre la puerta, apenas consiente un segundo antes del quejido que le calcino la espalda. Sabe (no sabe) que Sam está al otro lado, sabe (no sabe) que aún tiene el celo en vigencia, sabe (no sabe) que debe seguir oliendo bien, sabe (no sabe) que debería estar dormido.

Pero Sam no está durmiendo, Sam está desnudo de nuevo (Dean ya no recuerda si se tendió a dormir desnudo, en realidad), Sam está bocabajo y tiene la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, cuando gime de nuevo Dean siente un serio terremoto dentro del pantalón, como si olvidara todo lo que vomitó, como si se le pusiera la polla dura en una milésima de segundo y se le secara la boca de inmediato.

Sam se está tocando. Bocabajo y con dos dedos tanteando entre todo ese lubricante que le desborda por los muslos. Dean no está muy ubicado temporalmente pero abduce que deben ser cerca de las ocho, lo que significa que Sam no debió dormir media hora siquiera. Media hora y ya se está enterrando los dedos dentro, Dean respira por inercia y aunque está vez una oleada de asco le atraviesa la medula espinal no puede evitar sentir por Sam, no puede evitarlo,  _Dios_ , sentir que Sam  _tiene que tocarse o siente que se quema por dentro y se muere._

Dean de nuevo no se mueve, siente que le late todo en su sitio, que se queda sin aire porque el olor de Sam y sus gemidos evaporan lo que respira, siente que si da un paso más no será capaz de ir hacia la puerta sino de correr hacia Sam,  _y es que de verdad Dean lo intenta_ , ir, no mirar a Sam, no pensar en tocarlo de nuevo ( _de nuevo Dean, no, no puedes hacerle esto a Sam, Dean_ ) pero lo que pasa es que Sam grita agudo hasta desgarrarle los tímpanos y Dean lo siente dentro del pantalón, siente cómo Sam se viene porque él mismo se viene también.

Lo ve seguirse tocando, lo oye murmurar algo después de gritar y cuando inconscientemente intenta liberarse de su ropa pegajosa logra entender la maraña de suplicas de Sam, " _deandeandeandeandeaaaaandeeeeaaaan_ ", oye la voz de Sam como un mugido que lo mantiene duro aún después de un orgasmo a ciegas que no empezó donde terminó. Dean se abre el pantalón sintiendo que los brazos le pesan, Sam vuelve a gemir su nombre y Dean no es capaz de pensar nada pero al tiempo piensa que  _tiene que salir de allí ahora mismo_.

"Dean" dice Sam, la voz clara mientras jadea, "No te vayas, Dean". Y eso no es una excusa pero es lo único que le faltaba a Dean, porque no se está yendo a ninguna parte, está saltando en la cama y lamiéndole la espalda a Sam antes de descubrir que lo está haciendo. Sam gime y Dean le está hundiendo los dedos todo lo que puede cuando le muerde sobre un omoplato, "Sam no puedo", "Qué", "No follarte", "Me parece terrible" Dean apunta una sonrisa mientras le hunde la cara en el cabello, Sam huele excesivamente bien, en algún punto Dean piensa que ha olido así siempre. Dulce hasta que te seca la garganta y te arde en el pecho, huele tan delicioso que Dean podría lamerle el cabello, huele a sudor, a sexo y al semen de Dean, pero él quiere lamerlo todo y chuparle toda la piel hasta dejarle marcas, quiere hundirle la cara en el hueco que se le hace entre los omoplatos cuando flexiona los codos.

"Lo necesito, Dean" y Dean lo sabe, siente a Sam todo suave y mojado cuando le mete dos dedos en el culo, sabe que se está derritiendo con todas la letras, sabe que gime cuando Dean le acaricia la próstata y embiste con todo el cuerpo aunque sólo le esté metiendo los dedos. "¿Cómo quieres que lo hagamos, chico?" pregunta Dean mientras se saca el pantalón y le lame la línea de los hombros, a Sam le tiembla hasta el cabello, "Cómo quieras", "Lo hicimos toda la tarde cómo yo quise", "Cómo sabes que no es así cómo lo quise yo, Dean", "Porque tú querías que te mordiera y así no fue", Sam estira los brazos, una vez en cuatro le da una mirada venenosa a Dean, "Tú también querías morderme" le está enseñando todo el culo, rosado y lleno de lubricante y los dedos de Dean.

Dean suspira un poco de ese vapor de aire que le lanzan sus pulmones, siente que va a bullir si no le separa las nalguitas a Sam y se hunde todo lo que pueda en él. Aun así hay un pensamiento que nunca ha abandonado a Dean, no cuando follaron la primera vez y no ahora. Fue el único pensamiento que le ayudó a dejar de vomitar:  _si no lo muerdo, si no nos unimos, no hay problema._ Sam es un omega, Dean es un alfa, pero son hermanos, lo cual quiere decir que naturalmente, Sam va a unirse con otro alfa en algún punto e incluso separarse por completo de la familia.

Eso es, otro alfa. Dean hunde la polla hasta que siente mojada la panza,  _otro alfa,_ Dean le lame la nuca a Sam mientras embiste suavecito,  _otro alfa_ , Dean le sujeta el cuello a Sam con una mano para que lo tire hacia atrás y se lo enseñe todo a Dean, lo lame y con la otra mano le jala los pezones,  _OTRO ALFA._

Dean está cacheteando las nalguitas de Sam con un sonido húmedo que le derrite las piernas para cuando se viene. Sam se tensa y muge su nombre como un mantra para invocar al demonio, Dean le muerde la línea del mentón, buscándole la boca con la lengua, ciego de ganas de probarle la boca de nuevo. Con Sam revolviéndose enérgicamente sobre su polla no le queda espacio para sentirse remotamente cansado, para lo único que le queda espacio es para pensar en otro alfa, en otro tío (o en otra tía) tocando y besando, lamiendo,  _follando_  a Sam cómo él lo está haciendo.

Cuando la saca, Sam rebota en un quejido y Dean se tiene bocarriba junto a él, "Vamos Sammy, fóllate". Sam lo mira, aún en cuatro y entre todo ese cabello, con una línea contaminada de mirada y los labios abiertos, "Dijiste que lo querías cómo yo quisiera," Dean se lame los labios porque necesita lamer algo, "y yo lo quiero así". Sam se mueve como un relámpago, puras extremidades eternas y músculos tensos, "¿Quieres qué te monte, Dean?", "Sí", "¿Quieres que lo haga tan fuerte que nos quedemos sin aire?", "Sí". Sam lo toma entre sus dedos y es de un solo impulso que está dentro de nuevo, viendo húmedo y sintiendo a Sam respirar sobre su cuerpo, "No lo imaginas, Dean…" embiste sacándola casi toda y metiéndola en un solo movimiento, "no sabes lo bien que te siento" Dean lo sujeta de la cintura y, antes de olvidarse de todo de nuevo, las palabras se modulan solas: "¿Le harías esto a otro alfa?" Sam deja resbalar a Dean completamente dentro y se detiene, la mirada mojada y verde, " _Dean_ " Dean no sabe qué quiere decir ese  _Dean_ , "¿Dejarías que te hunda la polla hasta hacerte llorar, Sam?" Sam se frota sin sacarla, mirándolo de frente, ojos asesinos, "¿Dejarías que te lamiera, que te follara y que te mordiera, Sam?" Sam exhala y no dice nada, aprieta el culo y hace fuerza hacia abajo como si pudiera hundirse más, gime, "¿Lo harías, Sam?", "No sé".

Sam vuelve a embestir como si se lo tragara y Dean no habla, embiste hacia arriba, ciego de celos, con el cráneo en llamas y la polla hirviendo mientras se viene de nuevo. Sam se percata del semen de Dean rodándole entre las piernas y antes de que Dean le ordenara hacerlo, cegado de furia, Sam ya está untando dos dedos de Dean y de su propio lubricante, ya está mintiéndoselos a la boca y gimiendo. Dean no lo deja embestir, lo agarra de los muslos y lo fija en su sitio, "Si otro alfa te pone un dedo encima lo buscaré hasta debajo de las piedras, Sam" Sam gime, las cejas fruncidas como si fuera a llorar y el culo haciendo círculos sobre la polla de Dean, "Si otro alfa te pone un dedo encima lo mato, Sam, lo entierro para invocarlo y cazarlo de nuevo" Sam gime y aún bajo la presión de Dean alcanza a embestir un poquito, "No podría vivir con eso, Sam", Sam le muerde el cuello, si Dean fuera el omega se habrían unido así de fácil, "No vivas con eso entonces, Dean," dice Sam mientras le lame la piel que acaba de morder, "muérdeme".

Dean deja de hacer presión sobre los muslos de Sam y este embiste con furia, Dean lo sujeta y embiste también, metiéndole la lengua en la boca, "Te voy a follar Sam, te voy a seguir follando tanto que cuando no tengas aliento y cuando me ruegues porque te muerda," Sam le entierra las uñas en los brazos, "cuando me supliques que te haga mío," " _deandeandeandean"_ , "cuando pierdas la razón, Sam, cuando no puedas más, ahí te voy a dejar esperando, porque te voy a morder cuando ya no quede nada" Sam se viene como un huracán. Antes de poder hablar de nuevo se están besando y se muerden la boca antes de volver a empezar, de volver a embestir como si nunca hubieran empezado.

Dean lo tiende sobre su espalda y Sam abre las piernas, quedan cómo follaron toda la tarde, Sam todo cabello regado en la cama y kilómetros de musculo tenso y Dean con las rodillas hechas polvo y muriéndose de ganas por seguir follando. "Hazlo Dean", "Te dije que aún no", "Dean  _por favor"_ , "Sammy". Embisten contra el otro unas veces más y Dean se traga involuntariamente su intención de someter a Sam, "¿Estás seguro, Sammy?", "Sí".

Siguen follando pero en algún punto Dean empieza a lamerle el cuello a Sam, justo donde debería morderlo, lamidas suaves mientras le parte el cuerpo en dos cuando lo penetra, Sam vibra contra su lengua y sus labios y embiste contra su cuerpo casi sin ritmo, perdiendo la cordura cuando se acerca al orgasmo, Dean le da una lamida larga en todo el cuello y cuando vuelve a lamer allí, Sam le enrosca diez metros de piernas alrededor de la cadera, " _Tuyo Dean sólo tuyo_ " y Dean piensa  _Sammy_ con todas sus letras y sus dos hoyuelos cuando se ríe, piensa  _Sammy_ y su boquita de caramelo cuando lo besa antes de venirse, piensa  _Sammy_ y le clava todos los dientes en el cuello.

Sam grita y Dean también lo haría, el sabor que Sam expide es sangre dulce y un líquido amargo que podría ser sudor, Dean siente que le retumba la sensación de Sam entre los dientes, siente que se le pega al paladar el sabor, siente que Sam se sujeta a él con demasiada fuerza y Dean lo sujeta de vuelta, se hunde todo lo que puede, más caliente que nunca, y Sam lo recibe, hirviendo sólo para él.

Se vienen al tiempo, Sam grita algo que parece su nombre y Dean hunde los dientes todo lo que puede, completamente unidos y hechos polvo para siempre.

Follan hasta que amanece y después de eso, follan hasta que vuelve a anochecer, completamente enredados y sudados, "Dime cómo lo quieres Sam", "De lado". Lo intentan de todas las formas, lo intentan hasta que les da risa lo que hacen con las piernas y los brazos, "Ríete pero no pares, Dean", "No puedo parar, Sammy" y no es hasta que cae la media noche después de unirse, no es hasta que Dean siente hambre por primera vez y empieza a caer dormido por tercera, que Sam se enrolla contra su cuerpo de nuevo y murmura algo que suena a buenas noches.

Dean se despierta sintiendo que le cae un balde de agua fría. Dentro de la parte de su cerebro que recobra fuerzas empieza a rebobinar, empieza a sentir un asco que no es nada físico. Cuando voltea a mirar y Sam es una bolita de cabello, brazos y aliento, Dean quiere envolverlo y lamerle donde lo mordió hace más de un día, quiere olerlo y revolverse con él pero al tiempo empieza a recobrar el sentido de lo que pasó, de haberse unido a su hermano menor, que John no demoraría en llegar, que ni siquiera usaron condón para follar. Dean se abruma, se pone de pie de un salto, siente que aún está hecho polvo pero busca entre las maletas del suelo algo que ponerse.

Una vez vestido deshace la fortaleza de sillas y una mesa que construyó frente a la puerta, aún siente un ligero rumor de celo por parte de Sam, aún siente que podrían pasar todo el día follando y ronroneando, pero se golpea mentalmente y sale con un par de dólares en el bolsillo.

Compra un par de pastillas, según el tío enorme de la droguería (un beta que a Dean no le olió a absolutamente nada) esas pequeñas pastas serían más que suficiente para prevenir un embarazo en Sam. Dean se devuelve al hotel con el hígado en el paladar, sopesando la idea de que en teoría  _podría pasar_ , Sam podría tener hijos. La idea le provoca un disgusto instantáneo, así que llega al motel con náuseas y ganas de despedazar cosas.

Sam está despierto y con el pelo mojado de bañarse, ve a Dean entrar en la habitación y abre los ojos con algo que parece intriga, "Te fuiste" murmura. Dean no sabe mucho de omegas, y en realidad es menos lo que sabe sobre unirse y sobre las conductas que él mismo o Sam podría adaptar después de eso. De nuevo pensar que se unió con Sam le deja un sabor amargo en la boca, agrieras. "¿Por qué te fuiste?" Sam no parece enojado sino un poco herido. Dean  _no sabe_  qué pasa pero al tiempo deduce que follaron por dos días, que se unieron y que debió sentirse abandonado, ahora que Dean lo piensa incluso él siente que no debió irse, que debió quedarse y hacerle el amor todo el día.

Sacude la cabeza, harto de su retahíla mental de adolecente hormonal y de su fastidio general con el hecho de existir. "Fui a buscarte unas pastillas" Sam frunce el ceño y cuando Dean le lanza la caja levanta las cejas, "Oh," murmura, "es verdad" abre el empaque con pereza y da un par de pasos alrededor, con la cara un poco arrugada. A Dean le parecería un gesto gracioso si no fuera porque intuye que algo le incomoda a Sam, "¿Te duele algo, Sam?", "No siento mucho las piernas" dice con frescura. Dean siente que no tiene aire en los pulmones, se acerca y lo sienta en una de las camas antes de ir a buscar un vaso de agua.

"No puede ser tan malo" dice Sam, Dean lo observa sin saber cómo conversarse y se limita a asegurarse de que se tome la pastilla como debería, "Dean", "Qué", "No es como si pudiéramos hacer algo para deshacerlo", "Ujúm". Sam parece desistir de mencionar nada sobre  _el_ tema e incluso parece perder cualquier intención por hablar, a los veinte minutos hace un movimiento mínimo sobre la cama y Dean le alcanza la otra pastilla que debe tomarse. Después de eso se queda dormido y Dean piensa que debería hacer lo mismo.

Cuando va hacia la otra cama siente el olor del semen y el celo en todas partes, le inquieta tanto que se queda a varios pasos, mirando la cama como si fuera un bicho peludo. Pero lo que lo inquieta al punto de rebanarle la cabeza, es que cuando busca inconscientemente por el olor de Sam no lo encuentra, encuentra un olor mixto y penetrante, un olor territorial y dulzón, siente calor en el abdomen y una sorda conmoción.

No es hasta que huele que el olor original de Sam ya no existe y ahora lo remplaza la suma de su olor propio y el de él mezclados, que se da cuenta de que se unieron y de que no va a poder deshacerlo de ninguna forma. Hay varios instantes de estridente desesperación y luego se acerca a la cama, se sienta y siente que podría ponerse a llorar. La realización lo ata al piso, siente el corazón de Sam latir desde lejos, oye como respira, siente su olor aún sin respirar. Ahí está. Sam sigue oliendo a Sam y Dean no se tranquiliza sino que una escandalosa angustia lo mantiene ahí. Sam sólo va a oler a Sam para él, para cualquier otra persona (incluido John, incluido Bobby, incluidos todos) Sam huele a DeanySam y Dean huele a SamyDean.

La cuestión de los olores y sus ganas de lamerle a Sam el cuello le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, Dean respira profundo, intentando contar o hacer algo con la mente que no sea contemplar lo que está pasando, que no sea afrontar que Sam está tendido en la cama y es suyo y nunca debió serlo, ahora que lo piensa puede que tenga ganas de vomitar de nuevo, recuerda que no ha comido nada e incluso siente ganas de botar ese líquido verde y amargo, sólo por sacar algo, por romperse desde adentro.

Entonces, cuando tiene los puños apretados sobre la sabana y está pensando tanto en Sam que se le revuelven las tripas, entonces, John abre la puerta.

Dean gira en seco, sabe que tiene que tener los ojos medio empañados y sabe exactamente cómo debe oler la habitación. John se queda estático, tiene la bolsa del viaje en las manos y los ojos tan abiertos que Dean percibe el peligro sobre la nuca.

John entra a la habitación con una expresión de tanto asco en la cara que Dean cree que podría vomitar sobre las camas, lo ve observar con la misma mirada muerta que le dedica a los espectros y a los hombres lobos cómo inspecciona de arriba abajo el cuarto, cómo ve la ropa revuelta y manchada en el piso, la cama que aún tiene las sabanas acartonadas y medio húmedas de Sam. Dean siente el instinto de defenderse primero y se lo traga, de alguna forma piensa que si John le disparara no sería una mala decisión, lo único que puede pensar es  _SamSamSamSam_ y en que si se pone frente a la cama donde está acostado John no descargaría toda la furia que ya le está explotando en los ojos sobre Sam sino sobre él.

Y en efecto así pasa, Dean no siente nada antes del golpe en el estómago que lo deja de rodillas y le saca el aire, siente un rodillazo bajo la mandíbula y luego una mano que al parecer podría estrangularlo, "¡¿CÓMO?!" John parece tan furioso que Dean lo nota desilusionado, lo nota furiosamente triste, acabado. Dean guarda silencio y John es un huracán sin ojo que le imponga ritmo, siente un puño sobre un pómulo y oye los gritos de John de lejos, "¡POR QUÉ DEAN, CÓMO TE ATREVISTE, POR QUÉ!" Sabe que pronto va a quedar inconsciente y John no va a tener que verlo llorar de frustración consigo mismo, está casi a un golpe y puede sentirlo, pero oye la voz de Sam y un empujón. Abre los ojos con dificultad y Sam está en medio de ambos, "¡NO PAPÁ, NO ES SU CULPA!", "¡¿POR QUÉ SAM?!" y Dean está seguro de que John no llora, sólo grita. Y eso es peor.

Son muchos gritos más, Sam parece igual de frágil sobre sus piernas y cuando Dean se pone de pie John embiste contra él como si quisiera sepáralo en pedazos, "Es mi culpa, papá" dice Dean mirando a John directo a los ojos y donde antes vio frustración ahora sólo ve hostilidad y odio, "Claro que es tu culpa, Dean". Oye un grito de Sam y luego no ve absolutamente nada, hay un dolor agudo entre el cuello y el hombro, luego es negrura y dolor espeso.

Antes de abrir los ojos percibe movimiento, el olor familiar, Sam y John, el cuero, la gasolina. Dean está en el impala, cuando abre los ojos ve que está en la silla de atrás, tendido de cualquier forma. John lleva el auto tan rápido que a Dean le cuesta mucho trabajo reconocer una imagen fuera del auto. John ni lo mira por el retrovisor, Sam parece estar dormido pero Dean presiente en el hueco del estómago que John va a decir algo.

John lo dice, casi tres horas después. "No va a volver a pasar" con la voz calmada, como si le explicara que un espíritu no seguirá existiendo luego de quemar los huesos. Lo dice tan inexpresivamente que Dean presiente el doble de peligro del que presentía con John golpeándolo. Respira, hace de tripas coraje y lo único que considera sensato desde que folló con Sam por primera vez. Pasa saliva, siente el ' _no va a volver a pasar'_ resonándole como un eco dentro de la cabeza y se lo promete, "Sí señor" contesta y John no lo mira, no le habla pero Dean sabe (y es que está seguro) que John se podrá morir en paz el día que lo haga, sabiendo que Sam y él no han follado bajo su guardia.


	2. Amputar es traer un muñón al mundo

Dean no siente ningún cambio sustancial en John a excepción de ese vago presentimiento de que ya no son padre e hijo. La disciplina bajo el mandato territorial de John es la misma disciplina seca de cazador que Dean ha recibido toda su vida: John planea los casos con una furia clarividente, apunta entre periódicos a diestra y siniestra y los hace correr entre casas y bosques, armados hasta los dientes, destilando sal y degollando vampiros sin apenas tener conciencia.

No es hasta tres semanas después, que Sam se queja de no haber dormido más de cuatro horas en siete días. John le da una mirada certera, usa esa postura corporal que a Dean le hace pensar en el ejército y en general en todas las personas que tienen ese aire de estar acostumbrados a mandar, no toma aire, frunce el ceño y dice: "¿Terminaste los exámenes de la escuela?" Dean exhala, "Hace cuatro semanas, papá". Son demasiados años de Dean observando cada detalle de John para no notar que la palabra "papá" lo suaviza, no deja de fruncir el ceño ni de parecer a punto de dispararles con una bazuca, pero le indica a Sam que puede dormir por un par de horas si lo necesita.

Dean está convencido de que John no cambia. Lo único es que ya no lo trata como un amigo sino como un cazador que invade su territorio, lo husmea a ratos y parece incapaz de respirar a su lado. "Maldita sea Dean, vete a investigar a otra mesa de la biblioteca", "Sí señor". Dean apenas siente la furia, apenas percibe que John planea algo. Cinco semanas que Dean cuenta con vertiginosa ansiedad pasan antes de que vea a John interesado a morir con una revista en las manos, el artículo que tiene frente habla de una teoría reciente que hipotéticamente podría en unos años desarrollar un tratamiento para deshacer la unión entre el alfa y el omega. Dean lee el título de reojo:  _"La unión no es eterna, la ciencia cree que puede deshacer el vínculo"._ John le da una mirada que le traspasa el cráneo cuando Dean deja de moverse por intentar leer, "No va a volver a pasar" dice John, "Sí señor" dice Dean.

John no relaja el entrecejo nunca más, abandona cualquier contacto con Bobby luego de una acalorada discusión de la que Dean no fue participe por lo que John llamó: "Obvias malditas razones, Dean" y Sam por su parte parece somnoliento la mayoría del tiempo. Bajo la estricta rutina de John y sus maneras militares de resolver los casos que aparecen espontáneamente, Dean está a punto de dejar de notar que hace semanas no mantiene ningún tipo de conversación con Sam que supere lo expresamente necesario.

Cree recordar que se han preguntado mutuamente por las llaves de la habitación, por las toallas para secarse después de bañarse y por quién duerme en el piso cada noche. Sam parece cómodo con no buscarlo y Dean vive en un constante "Sí señor", "¿El rifle o la escopeta, señor?", "Claro señor", "Seguro señor" y ha llegado a casi ignorar la presencia de Sam, a casi no presentir su olor ni el calor corporal que todo ser vivo emite. No tiene que preguntar nada, no tiene que esforzarse por deducirlo. John debe estarle dando supresores a Sam (si no es que este los está tomando por voluntad propia).

De las pocas cosas que en la escuela enseñan sobre el celo, dejan claro que los supresores dentro de parejas unidas pueden causar letargo y malestar general tanto en el omega como en el alfa. Dean no lo recordaba hasta que lo ve en una cajita en la papelera del baño. Lee de arriba abajo la caja de pastillas supresoras que encuentra por la sexta semana y después de darle varias vueltas inquietas descubre que en las contraindicaciones se advierte sobre la completa perdida de lívido y olfato por parte del alfa si este está unido al omega que toma los supresores, también advierte sobre la falta de energía del omega si este no puede estar en contacto con el alfa. Dean no se sorprende, lanza la caja vacía de pastillas a la caneca de basura y lo único que lo inquieta por dos semanas más es el número de pastillas que Sam está tomando, no lo sabe, pero cree que deben ser más de las indicadas.

Dean no se da cuenta hasta dos semanas después de una ligera incomodidad que Sam le empieza a generar. John empieza a suavizar el trato con él y sólo se interrumpen los destellos de lo que era antes de que Dean se uniera con Sam cuando el nombre de este aparece de alguna forma. John le trata con una cordialidad diminuta que es mejor que nada, no acompaña su nombre con maldiciones todas las veces e incluso un día le da unas palmadas en la espalda. No es el John paternal que Dean nunca conoció, es John a secas, su papá. Dean empieza a sentir que recupera lo que tenía con John después de dos meses de un abismo entre ambos, pero entonces algo que vincule a Sam aparece (Sam entra en la habitación, la ropa de Sam está sobre la cama) y John se vuelve de piedra. No cambia, no dice nada, pero ya no es su padre, es un tío estoico y macizo que se nota abiertamente disgustado con Dean en todos los sentidos.

Le toma un mes más descubrir que Sam toma el doble de la dosis indicada en las cajetillas de supresores. Y ese fue un mes más  _casi_ tomándole  _algo_ de fastidio a Sam por ser lo que separa a John de no ser de sal y fuego. Dean no está seguro de que John lo haga voluntariamente porque la verdad es que John no abandona su postura habitual de: "Guarda las armas bajo la cama, el agua bendita junto a la mesa de noche, la sal bajo la almohada y lo más importante," "Cuidar de Sam", "Exacto, cuidar de Sam", "Sí señor". Cada vez que lo dice lo enfatiza más, pronuncia el  _cuidar a Sam_ muy despacio, mira a Dean cómo si ya no creyera que en realidad puede cuidarlo y Dean no dice nada, se esfuerza en no sentir nada pero presiente que John no cree que él pueda cuidar de Sam.

Y eso es lo que estalla a Dean por dentro. Cuidar de Sam nunca fue solamente una orden de John, fue un código que rigió su vida siempre, fue su trabajo, su misión, para lo que estaba hecho. Y otras veces sintió que John se decepcionaba, otras veces sintió que John no creía que él lo hiciera a gusto, pero ahora cuando ve a John entiende que lo único que cambió desde que los vio en la habitación del motel no fue nada más que John convenciéndose de que en efectivo, Dean no podía cuidar de Sam, Dean no era de confiar. Arruga la caja de supresores en la mano, más furioso consigo mismo que nunca, más furioso con Sam que nunca aunque el propio Sam no fue el objeto de su ira. Pero más que nada, furioso con la idea de que John dejó de confiar tan absolutamente en él que hace que Sam tome el doble de supresores.

Dean sabe que su problema es que tiene la familia tejida en la carne, tatuada en las entrañas. Dean no podría odiar a John así quisiera porque por ser John su padre es automáticamente un héroe, y Dean no pasa por momentos contemplativos en donde admita que sin su familia no sería nada, pero lo sabe, lo siente latir dentro de su pecho cuando cazan o cuando están todos dormidos y él mantiene los ojos abiertos como si esperara una catástrofe. Dean hizo de John un estandarte, una meta, un estilo de vida. Oye su música, usa su ropa, habla como él, aprendió todo lo que sabe de él. Dean puede estar seguro de que John está al borde de provocarle una sobredosis a Sam, pero al tiempo se queda amarrado en el retrete del baño, pensando que si él no lastimaría a Sam bajo ninguna circunstancia, John mucho menos.

Dean lanza la caja de supresores a la basura y antes de pensarlo está vomitando dentro del retrete, con lágrimas calientes en las comisuras de los ojos y una sensación de asco dentro de las tripas. A Sam tendría que llegarle el celo tarde o temprano y él no pudo controlarse, John tendría que verlo y para siempre recordar que sus dos hijos follaron en la cama donde él había dormido y que además estarían unidos para siempre. Dean piensa, cuando le duele la garganta y no siente deseos de vomitar sino de destrozar algo, que si él hubiera tenido un poco más de fuerza de voluntad nada de esto habría pasado, piensa que si John hubiese atravesado la situación, si John no hubiese sido el padre de Sam o si Sam hubiese estado en su lugar ninguno habría hecho lo que él hizo.

El monologo de menosprecio y mierda que Dean intenta meditar lo interrumpe Sam, que abre el baño casi a la fuerza. Arruga la nariz cuando ve a Dean pero lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, "Son los supresores, Dean", "No", "Sí", "Tú no sabes nada Sam", "Sé que papá salió hace media hora", "¿Y?", Dean se limpia la cara con agua y Sam vacila pero no dice nada. Dean piensa que ya no falta mucho para que cumpla diecisiete y que debería cortarse el cabello. "Pensé que podríamos hablar", "No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Sam".

Dean sale de la habitación y aunque podría sentir algo de regocijo porque es la primera vez que John los deja solos desde  _el día_  no siente eso, siente que la herida familia que hay en la habitación podría tocarse con los dedos y que el día que cicatrice lo hará dejando un montón de piel y de dolor afuera. Cuando se pone las manos en el cabello y luego se aprieta la nuca para intentar relajar los músculos (que siente que no funcionan) se percata de que si no estuviera seguro de que Sam está detrás suyo pensaría que está completamente sólo, no huele, no siente, no percibe nada.

"Podríamos hablar de cualquier cosa Dean, sólo hablemos", Dean voltea a verlo y si no estuviera buscando desesperadamente un motivo para hablarle, si no quisiera encontrarlo vivo y protegerlo como lo quiere en este momento, no se daría cuenta de las bolsas bajo los ojos, de la palidez extrema y las extremidades dormidas, Sam tiene la mirada tan ausente que Dean duda de que de verdad lo esté viendo, "Necesito grabar en casete Mothership" murmura y Sam parece que respira por primera vez, "Bien, grabemos en casete a los Zeps" dice, la voz colgadita de los labios y los movimientos lentos.

Dean pone todo el LP a sonar en el gramófono horroroso del motel mientras Sam pone a grabar el casete. No hablan propiamente pero por primera vez en tres meses hacen algo juntos que no es cazar y Dean sigue sin olerlo ni sentirlo de ninguna forma pero no puede dejar de interesarse, de preocuparse. Lo revisa desde todos los ángulos y aunque se ve demacrado no parece haber perdido peso, no se ve débil sino triste, no se ve acabado sino intranquilo. "Si no te estuviera viendo sería lo mismo que estuvieras muerto Sammy" Sam se pone de pie de un salto, Dean no lo llamaba Sammy desde que se unieron, Dean quiere pensar que es su impresión que ve algo de vida en los ojos de Sam de nuevo, "No te puedo oler Sam, no siento como si estuvieras aquí", "Lo sé, yo tampoco te huelo".

Dean se sienta en una cama y Sam en una silla, están a casi dos metros de distancia y está sonando  _Ramble on_ cuando Sam inclina la cabeza hacia un lado para hablar.

Dean se queda sin aliento.

"Yo sé que no te gustan esas cosas Dean," Dean nunca lo había visto, "y sé que te va a molestar aún más que lo diga," Dean no puede dejar de mirarlo, "pero es que…", "Qué" Dean puede verle la cicatriz blanquecina sobre la piel, la marca de cada diente, puede casi imaginar cómo huele a excepción de que no puede, Sam lo voltea a mirar y Dean deja de ver la mordida, sólo ve a Sam, la rayita de la mirada baja y los labios fruncidos como si estuviera a punto de decir algo pero no fuera capaz, Dean siente que le está viendo el alma cuando Sammy lo mira por debajo de las cejas,  _no me muestres esto Sammy,_ Sam suspira un poquito y dice: "Ya no me acuerdo de a que hueles Dean, pero aún tengo ganas de q-" "Para"  _no me muestres esto Sammy, no lo hagas que me da miedo romperlo._

Sam no dice nada más, baja la mirada de nuevo y monta una pierna kilométrica sobre la silla, enrolla los brazos sobre la rodilla y no se mueve hasta que John llega. Los ve cómo están, Dean tendido en la cama y Sam sentado en la silla, suena  _Starway to heaven_ y Dean levanta un brazo mínimamente pasa saludar a John, aunque en realidad está pensando que tampoco recuerda a lo que huele Sam, recuerda la sensación de que se está quemando por dentro, recuerda que sentía que se moría por lamerle la piel, pero no recuerda el olor, no recuerda qué lo hacía morirse.

Sigue sin recordarlo por más que se esfuerza, pasan tres semanas más, Sam lee en las esquinas de la habitación (lo cual no es nada raro) y John pega periódicos en la pared que tienen que ver con el caso. "Dos chicos muertos la semana pasada dentro de una casa abandonada a las afueras de River Pass, Colorado. Ambos con la misma herida que les atraviesa el abdomen", "Suena a espíritu vengador", "Correcto". John lo dice, Dean acaricia el encendedor que tiene dentro del bolsillo y antes de que Sam termine de leer el capítulo en el que va, están los tres montados en el impala, suena AC/DC cuando llegan a Colorado y Sam tiene el libro en la cara hace horas cuando John para en un motel.

Son tres días de John yendo aquí y allá, investigando a quién mataron, porqué lo mataron, cuándo, dónde y demás. Esos tres días, Dean recurre a un hábito que sólo lo atrapa cuando está ansioso. "Hueles a cigarrillo" le dice Sam cuando entra en la habitación, "Al menos te huelo a algo" y Sam le tuerce los ojos de ahí a Nueva York. Dean empieza a fumar rutinariamente en la mañana del primer día, compra un cigarrillo y un café mientras espera que John salga de la biblioteca. En la tarde ha comprado media caja porque le entraron ganas y John le preguntó vagamente si tenía un cigarrillo por allí.

John no le reclama por fumar porque cuando descubrió que Dean lo hacía ocasionalmente, este ya tenía diecinueve y si bien aún no tenía edad para comprarlos, si tenía mil y un identificaciones falsas que probaban lo contrario. Por eso Dean no se limita cuando a la mañana siguiente compra dos cajas, para tener una en cada bolsillo y no tener que estar mordiéndose las uñas para encontrar una tienda alrededor. Al tercer día siente que huele irremediablemente a tabaco porque sólo le queda una chaqueta limpia y con esa estuvo fumando todo el día ayer. Sam tuerce un poco el gesto, "No fumes en la habitación", "Come mierda chiquillo", "¿Por qué tienes que fumar?", "No lo sé", "Come mierda" Dean se siente repentinamente incomodo, y sin querer queriendo lo asocia con que Sam le respondió, "Puta" murmura y Sam le devuelve una mirada iracunda, "Imbécil" dice.

Y ahí es cuando (tarán) Dean lo nota ( _puta mi vida_ ). Cuando Sam dice "imbécil" Dean presiente un rumor de olor. Es chiquito, pero ahí está, una gotita de olor que persiste sobre el humo del cigarrillo,  _Sam_. Dean se termina de fumar el cigarrillo dentro de la habitación y cuando está a punto de encender el siguiente (porque siente que la ansiedad le va a desgarrar las entrañas si no lo hace) John entra a la habitación, "¡Maldición, Dean!" dice cuando choca con la nube de humo, Sam le da una mirada furiosa a Dean y John abre una ventana.

Dean sabe de manera mecánica que si él sintió que Sam  _huele_ John también va a sentirlo, por eso no se alarma en absoluto cuando lo ve entrecerrar los ojos en dirección a Sam y apretar los puños. Se acerca a Dean con expresión muerta, lo mira a los ojos un momento y cuando Dean piensa que le va a lanzar un exorcismo sólo dice: "Anda Dean, dame uno de esos" Dean se lo da y le pasa el encendedor, "Ya vuelvo" dice luego de botar la primera calada, con el semblante relajado. Dean huele el peligro de una forma tan intensa que siente que tiene que abalanzarse sobre Sam y protegerlo de  _John, papá._

Cuando John se va y toma el auto lo primero que Dean piensa en que va en busca de supresores para Sam y que quiere ir rápido, así que no se altera y sigue fumando, lo hace hasta que termina el cigarrillo, coqueteando con el diminuto olor que emana de Sam. "Dean, el humo no me deja leer", "¿Qué lees?", "García Márquez", "¿Ahora lees mexicanos?", "Es de Colombia, Dean", "Da lo mismo". Sam no contesta a eso pero Dean podría jurar que siente cómo se le recargan los electrolitos. Un segundo después siente una ráfaga de olor como una cachetada en la cara, Sam está parado frente a él, "Apaga esa mierda", "No", " _Apaga esa puta mierda, Dean_ ", "No te sulfures Samuel, ya lo voy a terminar". Sam se queda quieto mientras Dean termina el cigarrillo, está ignorando la situación todo lo posible y la verdad es que no sabe cuándo (posiblemente cuando sintió la bofetada de olor) pero se le ha puesto dura dentro de la ropa.

No le alcanza a raspar el asco dentro de la cabeza cuando Sam se inclina hacia adelante y lo  _huele._ "Dean" dice, "Dean" y Dean no sabe si suena asustado o qué, "Dean", "Qué", "Te huelo", "Yo también". Sam se queda en silencio, la cabeza cerca del cuello de Dean y él intenta no respirar mucho, no oler, no buscar a Sam, no acercarse. Pero de nuevo siente que podría sentir lo que Sam está sintiendo si quisiera, puede casi verse a sí mismo ahí sentado con la cabeza baja, puede sentir el latido del corazón de Sam dentro de su pecho, le retumba en los oídos como un tambor de guerra y en el pantalón como una película porno, "Han pasado cuatro meses, Dean" Dean siente que podría gemir, "¿Por eso fumas, Dean? ¿Por eso estás ansioso? ¿Por mí?".

 _Cuatro meses_. Mientras Dean se pone de pie y jala a Sam de un solo movimiento contra la pared, le cuesta creer que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que sintió unas ganas tan irracionales de follar. Sam gime cuando Dean lo arrincona y el olor no es tan fuerte como lo era el día que se unieron, no es ni la mitad de fuerte, es apenas un murmuro, es Sam contra la pared mirándolo con ojitos chiquitos y los labios ansiosos, "Dean" dice todo el tiempo. Dean se demora más en empezar a tocarlo sobre la ropa que en maquinar planes de inmediato, piensa en huir con Sam, en llevarlo muy lejos de John y de todos, piensa en afrontar a John y decirle a gritos que nunca podría controlarse y no pensar en Sam, en no querer protegerlo como si fuera suyo.  _Porque Sam es mío._

Le tiene las manos sobre la piel cuando está intentando recordar cómo eran los besos de Sam. El miedo de que John los vea o la intención de huir desaparece, Dean quiere  _Sam_ , quiere lamerlo todo de nuevo, sólo eso. Cuando lo toca siente como se le eriza todo el cuerpo, siente que Sam no está cruzando por la mitad de la intensidad real de lo que sería su celo sin supresores, pero aun así no puede dejar de sentir cada latido dentro de la piel, cada átomo de Sam atraerlo como si fuera cuestión de gravedad. Dean le hunde la cara en el hueco del cuello y el hombro derecho, está a punto de lamer la piel cuando presiente a John llegar con el auto, sabe que aún no se ha bajado siquiera pero presiente la amenaza como si estuviera hecho de dinamita.

"Dios, Sam" Sam se enrolla contra su cuerpo y Dean puede sentir que Sam también sabe que John está afuera, y Dean lo intenta, de verdad lo intenta, pero no encuentra ninguna intención dentro de sus instintos que le diga que debe separarse de Sam, es todo lo contrario, siente que si John o cualquiera se acercara debería atacar, debería defender a Sam, cuidarlo.

Por eso ajusta a Sam contra su cuerpo como si se lo quisiera comer cuando John cruza la puerta. Dean no sabe exactamente como luce cuando caza bichos en la oscuridad pero está seguro de que tiene que lucir de esa forma, mirada de asesino en serie y Sam pegadito a su cuerpo con una erección nada tímida pegada a la pierna de Dean. John no parece perder un estribo pero cuando da un paso adelante y Dean instantáneamente se mueve para poner a Sam detrás suyo, ahí parece que John los pierde todos.

"Suéltalo", "No", "¡SUÉLTALO DEAN!", "¡NO, SAM SE QUEDA CONMIGO!" La mirada de John es un  _eso ya lo veremos_ , Dean sabe que está a punto de gruñir, una chispa dentro de su pensamiento le dice que debería ayudar a John pero todo su cuerpo intenta hacer un escudo para Sam, "VETE PAPÁ", "CÁLLATE DEAN". Dean no piensa nada cuando se lanza a atacar a John, cree que le oye la voz como si este le ordenara militarmente pero no ve que mueva los labios, "Quieto, Winchester", "Le repito que se mantenga en su posición, Winchester", "¡CREO QUE ME HICE ENTENDER WINCHESTER!" Dean está casi sobre John, no sabe muy bien cómo piensa atacarlo y alejarlo de Sam, sabe que John lo observa con el más indecoroso desprecio y luego ve que John levanta un brazo en su dirección. Dean no ve nada después, antes de caer al suelo cree estar seguro de estar cayendo inconsciente, luego no hay nada.

Se despierta por un dolor agudo en el cuello, antes de abrir los ojos recuerda lo que pasó y no sabe qué siente, Dean intenta tocarse el cuello y descubre que no puede mover los brazos y que está acostado.

Se despierta esposado a la cama de manos y pies, John no está en la habitación y Sam tampoco, su nariz no le dice nada, su mente está en blanco desde que intentó atacar a John. Aún siente ganas de atravesarlo con balas de plata, pero al tiempo siente que lo que hizo no tiene perdón de Dios, y peor, no tiene perdón de John. Dean se revuelca furioso en la cama intentando buscar una manera de liberarse, cuando tiene la espalda curvada y las muñecas moradas de la presión recuerda si alguien sabe cómo mantenerlo en su sitio ese es su padre, así que con una furia imposible de domesticar se revuelca de nuevo aunque ya no intenta liberarse.

John llega a la habitación más o menos una hora después, no dice absolutamente nada y si Dean no estuviera consiente del dolor que siente por moverse tanto dentro de las esposas pensaría que no existe, porque John pasa por su lado e incluso revisa las esposas pero parece que en absoluto lo ve a él. Dean tampoco intenta hablarle ni preguntar dónde está Sam. Le parece intuir que John lo puso en otra habitación y que debe estar pasando por una situación similar a la suya, la ira le pesa en el cráneo y sin pensar en retornar a su sentido de familia con respecto a John planea liberarse y atarlo a él. Pero sabe que es imposible.

John le da de beber agua la mañana siguiente, con un pitillo largo y un vaso enorme, Dean siente que aunque John lo mantiene vivo lo trata como las cosas muertas que cazan. Y Dean sabe cómo sentirse herido y decepcionado con los demás, sabe tragarse eso, pero nunca ha podido manejar sentirse miserable consigo mismo, siempre le desborda, siempre pierde el control. "Papá" dice cuando cae la tarde y John acaba de volver, Dean deduce que estaba dándole agua de beber a Sam. John no lo mira, se sienta en la mesa y saca los cuchillos, Dean se espantaría si supiera lo anormal que es verlo brillar las dagas con la naturalidad de la experiencia, pero por supuesto Dean reconoce eso como algo habitual, "Papá" dice de nuevo, pensando que usará las dagas para cazar algún vampiro, y John sigue sin voltearlo a ver, "PAPÁ" grita. Cuando John le dirige una mirada plana y fría Dean recuerda que no tenía nada que decirle, sólo quería asegurarse de seguir vivo. Se queda dormido un par de horas después.

Dean no está seguro de que es lo que siente que le enreda los sueños, al comienzo es una rabia ciega que lo despierta a la mitad de la noche y después es un desespero insoportable. Intenta moverse de nuevo y las heridas de las muñecas y los tobillos le recuerdan que no puede cambiar de posición. Dean forcejea sin saber por qué lo hace y cuando se le escapa un quejido es John quien lo mantiene en su lugar. No está seguro de porque John parece más alerta que durante el día, pero entonces oye de lejos lo que podría ser un quejido y de inmediato sabe que es "SAM" grita, John lo mantiene pegado a la cama y Sam, que debe estar a un par de cuartos de distancia gime suavecito. Seguramente ni John debe oírlo, es un concierto de gemidos y quejidos de Sam sólo para él, y Dean nunca había sentido la desolación que se apodera de él, los pequeños gritos de Sam le hacen verlo esposado a una cama, hecho un pantano de su propio lubricante y con el cuerpo hecho llamas, "¡SAM!" John le hace una presión sorda en el abdomen que lo deja sin aire, "SAAAAAM" y Sam parece que reconoce su voz porque lo oye gritar claro y fuerte: "¡DEAN!".

La única esperanza de Dean es que si sigue moviéndose de la forma en que lo hace va a lograr que la cama de desbarate, John lo intenta mantener en posición pero Dean se revuelve entre sus brazos y entre las esposas, con una sensación húmeda en las muñecas y los tobillos que debe ser sangre, oye a Sam murmurar, lo oye respirar y latir, tiene el cerebro tostado por ambos lados de oír a Sam llamándolo, "SAMMY" John intenta sacarle el aire de nuevo, "¡SAAAAAAAAM!" y John le da un golpe seco que lo deja sin voz y sin poder moverse, Sam grita su nombre y Dean se aterroriza de notar que Sam está llorando, "¿LO OYES, DEAN?" John le aprieta la mandíbula con una mano, "¿LO OYES?" y Dean por supuesto que lo oye, es Sam en medio de un celo, encerrado en una habitación y desesperado por aliviarse, "¿VES LO QUE LE HICISTE A TU HERMANO, DEAN?" y Dean lo sabe, claro. Mientras John lo sostiene con una mano plana en el pecho y otra apretándole la mandíbula Dean entiende por qué John actúa cómo lo hace, por qué los separa, por qué lo mira con la expresión desencajada que tiene. Dean lo sabe, claro, sabe que unirse con Sam es peor que matarlo a los ojos de John, e incluso lo es a sus ojos, pero entonces Sam vuelve a gritar su nombre y Dean oye la voz quebrada de Sam tan lejos y al tiempo rebotándole en la cabeza, "¡DEAN DEAN DEAN DEAN DEAN!" y John no lo suelta, "AYÚDAME DEAN, DEAAAAAAAAAN". Dean entra en pánico, tan desesperadamente asustado que cree que si esto sigue pasando se va a volver loco, está gritando "SAAAAAAAAAM, SAMMY" con John aun apretándolo entre sus dedos.

Cuando John lo suelta Dean descubre que tiene la cara descompuesta entre lágrimas y sudor, Sam sigue gritando su nombre y Dean responde sin control, revolcándose en la cama como un animal salvaje, sin importarle la sangre y el sudor que le cae en los ojos, "SAAAAAAAAM", es sólo hasta que oye a John llorar que deja de revolcarse como si quisiera arrancarse las manos, lo ve con una mano cubriéndose la cara y sentado en la cama, lágrimas en todas partes y sus ojos de guerrero muerto. Dean no puede parar de moverse y cuando está a punto de pedirle ayuda a John, cuando está a punto de rogarle por compasión, John se sacude las lágrimas con el revés de la manga de la chaqueta y sale de la habitación.

Debe ser más de media hora que Dean y Sam sienten como un milenio, Dean grita y ya hace tiempo dejó de sentir dolor, ahora sólo queda el pánico ciego y la desesperación más absoluta, cuando Sam le responde, Dean grita inhumanamente, podrido en su mar de impotencia. Sam está al otro lado del motel, cinco habitaciones más allá y atado a la cama de manos y pies, no son esposas sino cuerda cruda que ya le ha quemado desde las muñecas hasta los codos. Su humillación se mide al nivel de lubricante que Sam piensa, con exagerado asco, podría ahogarlo de un momento a otro, "¡DEAN!"

Sam sabe que grita el nombre de Dean, no porque le cause algún tipo de alivio físico, sino porque es el único pensamiento hilado que puede mantener, la incertidumbre y la sensación de que va a hacer combustión espontánea de un momento a otro se mezclan con la desesperación de no saber cómo está Dean, por qué cuando grita parece que llora y que sufre cómo él,  _no Dean, no sufras Dean, no llores Dean,_ "¡DEAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" y al tiempo lo llama porque siente que Dean es el único que lo puede ayudar,  _no me dejes Dean, no, ven Dean, ayúdame que me estoy muriendo Dean_. La próxima vez que grita lo hace porque siente que va a estallar de ansiedad si no lo ve, si no puede estar seguro de que está bien, "¡DEAAN!" sabe que él es único que puede ayudarlo y al tiempo sabe que él es el único que puede ayudar a Dean. El problema es que ninguno puede hacer nada.

John entra en su cuarto con el semblante deshecho. Sam no piensa que John haya sido especialmente rudo desde que lo trajo a la habitación, recuerda que cuando golpeó a Dean y lo dejó inconsciente él también intentó atacar a John, pero este lo tomo de los brazos y lo inmovilizó como si no pesara, como si de antemano Sam ya no fuera más alto que él. Cuando lo amarró a la cama no le pronunció palabra y cuando le dio de beber parecía más apesadumbrado que alerta. Ahora cuando camina hacia él, Sam no puede dejar de pensar que es un canalla, que si Dean está pasando por algún tipo de sufrimiento debe ser John el inmediato causante.

"Lo siento Sammy" le dice y Sam no le reconoce como su padre aunque está seguro de que lo es, John se acerca y el reflejo de Sam es gritar e intentar alejarse, "DEAN" John saca de la chaqueta un paquete pequeño, "DEAN POR FAVOR" al otro lado Dean grita su nombre y Sam ya está llorando de nuevo para cuando John saca una inyección de la bolsita, "SAMMY" , "No quiero lastimarte Sam, relájate" y Sam se tensa como una roca cuando ve la aguja y el líquido amarillo dentro, "DEAN" pero siente que la aguja perfora en su piel como si fuera un hierro hirviente antes de poder hacer un movimiento más, antes de poder llamar a Dean otra vez.

Siente el líquido amarillo como si fuera un bicho caminándole entre las venas, siente que le congela la sangre a su paso y al tiempo siente que se pudre de adentro afuera, "Dean" dice, pero no cree que nadie pueda oírlo, "SAM" oye a Dean gritar por última vez. Antes de sentir que se le cierran los ojos John le acomoda el cabello sobre la frente, "Está bien Sam" y Sam entiende, John es un padre, John no le quiere hacer daño, pero no puede evitar la rabia ciega en la panza, el dolor dentro de las venas y el desamparo que siente sin Dean.

Cuando se despierta está en un pozo de sus propias miserias. Sigue atado a las cuerdas y sin que la primera arcada le retuerza las articulaciones, John entra en el cuarto. Lo mira planamente, como si evitara reflejar algo de asco. Sam le ve cruzar el umbral de la puerta y descubre que la rabia sin sentido se quedó dentro del celo que ya le pasó. En ese momento Sam Winchester podría afirmar con la veracidad de su desespero que siente una furia aplacada pero estructurada dentro de su propia mierda en la que está acostado. John lo libera rápidamente y Sam salta de la cama al borde del vomito.

No es hasta que se baña y siente el estómago quemándose del hambre que Sam empieza a notar los rastros en su cuerpo. Si alguien lo viera seguramente pensaría que acaba de pasar por algún tipo de tortura animal; tiene las muñecas en carne viva ―quemadas por la cuerda― los brazos rojos y con raspaduras largas e impares de las que brotan tímidas gotas de sangre. Los tobillos los tiene hechos puré y los pies casi morados por la falta de circulación. Se da lástima de sí mismo, el dolor está ahí, punzante en cada articulación, en cada nervio y en cada vena como si tuviera quemada la carne desde adentro, pero igual no es insoportable, Sam piensa en ese horroroso día que cazaron un espectro en Virginia y sabe que ha sentido más dolor, que puede con esto.

Con lo que Sam está seguro que no va a poder es con John, con su tono militar frio de exiliado o sobreviviente y su manera impersonal de tratarlos, como si sintiera asco. Y Sam comprende por qué lo hace, por qué reacciona de esa forma, pero no puede evitar sentir que no es del todo su culpa, que no pudo evitarlo aunque lo quiso.

Cuando está saliendo del baño y ve a John guardar las sogas con las que lo tenía amarrado, alcanza a ver que dentro de la maleta hay un pequeño brillo metálico. Y  _Dios_ que Sam entiende, pero  _maldita sea_ ,  _lo ataste con esposas a la cama, papá_. La primera vez que Sam piensa en Dean desde que la inyección de emergencia lo noqueó, es para imaginarlo con las muñecas heridas y todo el cuerpo vuelto pegote de sudor y sangre.

Cuando llega a la habitación en donde está Dean no lo encuentra mejor a lo que imaginó, lo ve sentando en la cama como si lo hubieran castrado, el semblante en el suelo y las muñecas vendadas con apretada diligencia, tiene los tobillos vendados también y esa expresión muerta en la cara que a Sam le dice que pasó horas llorando. "Dean" dice y John se eriza como un pez globo a su lado, Dean no levanta la cara, se pasa una mano sobre la boca y cuando respira Sam lo oye aún congestionado de haber llorado, "Hey, Sammy".

Dean no le dirige ni una mirada, no habla con John por horas y mientras viajan el auto parece que ni siquiera disfruta la música que está sonando. Sam sabe que Dean debió ser liberado justo antes que él, sabe que debió amanecer entre su orine y mierda, que seguramente tenía la cara llena de lágrimas que le picaban con el sudor, sabe que aún debe tener la voz ronca de todo lo que gritó en la noche. La ira que Sam siente en los intestinos sólo le ayuda para disparar balas de sal como poseso y quemar huesos como psicópata en el caso que resuelven esa noche.

La ira de Sam le sirve para sobrevivir en un ambiente familiar que se escapa por la rendija de la puerta cuando todos están dentro de la habitación, todos se miran, todos respiran el mismo aire pero parece que cada uno está planeando secretamente su propia masacre. Sam pasa las primeras semanas consolado en un par de libros y en un cuento ocasional de García Márquez, el día que lee "Sólo vine a hablar por teléfono" se tiende en el suelo y piensa que tal vez se trata de que nunca se está cuerdo, _tal vez todos estamos locos, lo que pasa es que nunca nadie intentó tratarnos._

Con la idea de que todos están locos Sam observa a Dean durante meses, en su monotonía religiosa del "Sí, señor" y correr tras John como si este fuera la luz al final del túnel, la redención que ambos y los tres, que la perdieron hace tanto tiempo. Le toma dos meses decidir que lo que sucede con Dean es que está tan atado a la familia que no tiene más meta y más objetivo que mantenerla unida, viva y cazando monstruos en la oscuridad.

Sólo bajo ese concepto y la atontada idea de que la locura de Dean es la familia y la locura de Sam es mantener con vida a Dean, Sam hace breves intentos de formar conversaciones, de colaborar más que disparando y corriendo a la biblioteca a hacer investigación a solas durante los casos. Y Sam siente a Dean respirar sin tanto peso, ve John observarlos como un atalaya condenado pero que se relaja en su tarea cuando sonríe porque Dean hace un mal chiste o porque Sam deduce un caso como si armase legos.

Sam sigue sintiendo la ira punzante dentro de la panza una semana antes del próximo celo, ha tomado tantos supresores que le sorprende no haber colapsado en un coma por sobredosis o algo similar. Aun así cuando ve a Dean la primera mañana de la semana en donde tendrá el celo, el suelo le tiembla como un terremoto y siente que se le deshacen los huesos del cráneo. Dean le da una mirada furtiva de vez en cuando, entre espantado y furioso, Sam huele a Dean a metros de distancia y Dean no puede evitar (Sam lo presiente) intentar hacer de esos metros milímetros.

Pero Sam ya está atado a una nueva cama un día antes de sentir el más mínimo calor del celo. Sabe que Dean y John irán a cazar algo esa noche y que después Dean llegará a la habitación sabiendo que John lo noqueará para esposarlo a la cama y hacerlos pudrirse de dolor a sabiendas que tienen al otro a un par de metros.

Pero así no pasa, Sam está quedándose dormido con los calambres y las extremidades hormigueantes que le reclaman la postura que no puede cambiar, cuando oye un golpe titánico en la puerta. Sabe que no puede ser ningún otro alfa fuera de John o Dean pues nadie buscaría a un omega unido, por eso cuando ve abrir la puerta y Dean penetra en la habitación, cubierto de sudor y tierra, Sam exhala un suspiro ansioso, sabiendo que no podrá pasar y sin poder evitar la tensión detrás del cuello antes de mojar los pantalones con un chorro de lubricante.

Dean muge mirándolo y Sam le ve en esos ojos de selva que no está pensando que John lo amarró sino en cómo sería follarlo mientras está atado y rendido bajo él. Sam gime, anticipando algo que no podrá pasar porque John entra cuando Dean está a punto de acercarse. Sam espera que John le golpeé como la vez anterior y ya casi puede sentir el tirón en las muñecas cuando intente ayudar a Dean, pero John cierra la puerta con la cara serena y dice como si amaestrara un perro, "Ese de ahí es tu hermano pequeño, Dean, hace un par de años lo llevaste a un campo vacío y con dinero que les dio Bobby le compraste juegos artificiales para el cuatro de julio" Sam ve, entre el cabello y las lágrimas que no puede evitar, que Dean se detiene en seco, subyugado bajo las palabras de John, "Ese de ahí es tu hermano pequeño, yo sé que aún recuerdas el día que nació, Dean".

Dean tiene veintiún años hace un mes, Sam sabe qué hace cuatro meses Dean creyó perder toda la dignidad que le quedaba, pero en ese momento, cuando John lo toma de un hombro (y Sam lo puede ver duro bajo los pantalones, Dean latiendo en su dirección) y le pasa un brazo sobre por la espalda, Dean exhala todo el aire que tiene en los pulmones y se rinde, Sam lo ve desistir, atiene a lo le parece un suicidio, "Papá" dice Dean y entonces se quiebra con dos lágrimas, mísero y angustiado, no vuelve a mirarlo. Sam se revuelca un poco en la cama y John dice: "Eres un buen hombre Dean". Sam podría gritar porque aunque está seguro de que John intenta hacer lo que cree mejor para ambos siente que está jugando sucio, se está inmiscuyendo en Dean, en su incapacidad para abandonar la familia, en su incapacidad para amar un poco menos. John le da la vuelta como si lo moviera con la punta de los dedos y Sam lo ve salir a voluntad, y con lágrimas en el cuello, de la habitación.

Sam no siente que Dean se vaya sin dignidad, lo que siente es que no sale vivo.

Cuando sólo queda John de pie en la puerta, Sam nota que también está llorando. John lo mira brevemente y no lo hace con asco sino con una paternidad desnuda, "Lo siento Sammy" dice, está cerrando la puerta cuando murmura para él mismo, "Ustedes son mis hijos". La puerta se cierra y Sam atina a vomitar sobre su pecho y no ahogarse en su realización. Desde que se unió con Dean no ha sentido que esté locamente enamorado de él como lo pintan en las películas románticas luego de que las parejas se unen. Ha sentido una perruna lealtad hacia él que siempre estuvo ahí pero que nunca había sentido que le quemara la piel cómo lo hace ahora, siempre le dolió que Dean no tuviera alma junto a John porque él era su alma y ahora le duele más, siempre le dolió que nunca tuvieran la vida que sabía, Dean se merece, ahora eso le retuerce las entrañas. Pero incluso con eso, incluso  _sabiendo_ que Dean y él eran hermanos (e hijos de John) y tal vez ocupado en descubrir un poco el vínculo que ahora se había vuelto más fuerte con Dean, no había contemplado la idea de que en realidad son hijos de la misma madre.

Era retorico pensarlo,  _Dean y yo somos hermanos_ , claro está, lo son, ambos Winchesters, ambos malditos.  _Dean y yo estamos unidos_ , claro está, lo están, John los separa porque son sus hijos.  _Y porque son hermanos._ Sam está tan estupefacto al descubrir luego de ocho meses de haberse unido que Dean en realidad este le crío y le enseñó a hablar que se olvida de gritar su nombre cundo está empapado de un lubricante pastoso y siente calor dentro de los huesos. Está tan privado e impávido al mismo tiempo que cuando John vuelve a la habitación con la inyección, Sam estira el brazo todo lo que puede en su dirección,  _como no era suficiente con cazar monstruos y vivir en moteles me uní con mi hermano_ , la aguja le divide la carne y el líquido amarillo lo hace gritar de agonía, darse cuenta de que Dean y él son hermanos lo hace llorar hasta que el químico de la inyección lo tiene al borde del colapso.

"Lo lamento" lloriquea antes de que John se vaya, este gira en su dirección y le quita el cabello de la cara como lo hizo la última vez, no dice nada y lo observa mientras se funde. Sam ve la conmoción abalaustrada en los ojos de John pero al tiempo, justo antes de caer bajo el efecto de la droga, alcanza a ver ese infinito  _no los perdono_ en los ojos de su padre _._

Está vez, cuando se despierta en su charco de mierda a los dos días, está seguro de que no va a volver a dormir con Dean en su vida y si es preciso no lo hará nunca más con nadie. Le pide a John en una orden disimulada que lo inscriba en el colegio del pueblo y John hace las diligencias con la eficacia del que hace las cosas en contra de sus deseos. Sam entra a clases con la mirada hundida en el cráneo.

Luego de varios días piensa que lo único que faltaba en el motel donde están instalados era que Sam comprendiera que él y Dean son hermanos, porque ahora la intención de matarse entre todos es tan cotidiana que ya se tratan de nuevo como la familia disfuncional y rota que han sido siempre.

Sigue con la mirada hundida y Dean sigue diciendo "Sí, señor" dos semanas después de que Sam cumple diecisiete, la profesora de geografía les dice a todos que no olviden la charla que darán la próxima semana, Sam pregunta qué es y una chica de crespos espesos le contesta entre goma de mascar y ortodoncia, "Creo que vienen de Stanford" y Sam asiente secamente, aún con la mirada hundida. Así mismo va a la charla y así mismo lleva el formulario para la beca en la maleta, lo carga cuando se mudan de pueblo y lo deja descansar como lo es: como un arma para destrozar cosas.

Sam pone el formulario entre las balas de plata y la sal, y lo espera cazando, desmantelando un nido de vampiros y oyendo atentamente a John cuando les explica cómo lavar la ropa para que no quede oliendo a sangre. Espera hasta que abren el plazo de las inscripciones y han pasado dos celos a punta de inyecciones y sogas que le pelan la carne para recordarle que Dean es su hermano, John es su padre y que aunque se amen, eso no es lo que los hace familia.

"Sam, estás son las llaves de la habitación" le dice John cuando Sam está a punto de sacar el formulario y empezar a rellenarlo. Sam tiene la mirada hundida aún, dentro del cráneo, puros ojos verdes y tantos supresores encima que se le hace muy difícil pensar siquiera en el olor de un alfa. John lo acompaña y lo inyecta, esta vez sólo lo amarra de los brazos y Sam cae dormido sin rechistar palabra, amaestrado y furioso. Oye a Dean de lejos, respirando aullidos. Pero no reacciona ahora, no pelea contra la corriente.

Se despierta en un mar asqueroso y con la resolución en la cabeza. Llena el formulario en la biblioteca y lo envía con dinero que ganó en una apuesta en el colegio, Sam no espera la respuesta porque sienta que es brillante o porque se haya esforzado, sino porque siente que en esa carta que debe llegar algún día, estará lo que le salve la vida, estará su golpe de ira y su revolución. Sam mantiene a John y a Dean durante dos meses en el mismo pueblo con excusas que diseñó desde que recibió el formulario: "Tengo exámenes esta semana", "Cuando me gradúe no tendremos que volver a detenernos, cuanto antes lo haga mejor", "Hay un caso en el pueblo vecino", "Seguramente otro cazador debió oler ese caso hace años, papá, no es necesario que vayamos" y exactamente dos meses después llega la carta.

Sam está en la escuela, anticipando un celo que debería llegar en dos meses. No le hace falta abrir la puerta de la habitación del motel para oler la muerte dentro, John tiene la carta de Stanford que le felicita por la obtención de su beca y Dean está recostado contra la puerta del baño, ceñudo e intranquilo.

"¿Stanford?" pregunta John retóricamente, "Sí, señor" le responde Sam, usando esa expresión que es lo que lo está haciendo huir de esta familia que tienen, "Pretendes estudiar en la universidad" dice John de nuevo, la voz calmada que utiliza cuando están matando algo, "Sí, señor" y Sam se siente bien de contestarle como le contesta Dean cuando va a cumplir sus órdenes al pie de la letra, se siente bien porque son esas órdenes las que está pisoteando en este momento, "Me voy" dice Sam, y Dean aprieta la mandíbula espasmódicamente, sin decir una palabra. John le lanza la carta a través de la mesa, "Muy bien" dice John sin apenas modificar el tono de voz, "Lárgate" Sam pasa saliva, "Pero esta vida te va a llamar Sam," Dean se inquieta pero no se mueve, "y cuando te llame, aquí no vas a llegar" Sam respira profundo, "Si te quieres ir vete, pero si te vas no vuelvas nunca", Dean da un paso hacia adelante y antes de decir "Papá" John está apuntando a Sam con un dedo, "TE LO DIGO,  _NIÑO_ " Esta vez John si grita y Sam se queda quieto, levemente ofendido mientras respira muy despacio, "SI TE VAS NO VUELVES JAMÁS", "No volveré" dice Sam simplemente, impertérrito ante John, casi sorprendido de no sentir nada más que un ligero alivio en el estómago y una seguridad llana, Dean se queda muy quieto y John sonríe de lado.

Nadie dice nada por un par de segundos, Sam huele caucho quemado cuando John se mueve un poco, "Voy a la biblioteca" dice, pero Sam siente que eso no era todo lo que tenía que decir antes de irse, así que sin dejar escapar la última gota de ira se gira hacia la puerta, John está en el umbral cuando Sam habla: "No somos una familia" dice, Sam oye a Dean dar un paso atrás y John le observa un segundo antes de responder: "Sí lo somos", "Las familias se aman", John le mira con una lástima evidente, como si pensara que es un imbécil. Antes de que Sam escupa veneno John se recuesta contra la puerta, "Chico, en esta familia nos odiamos más" y cierra la puerta, "ESTA NO ES LA VIDA QUE VOY A VIVIR" grita hacia la puerta, "Tu resentimiento te va a matar joven, chiquillo" dice John al otro lado de la puerta.

Sam siente que no tiene los ojos tan hundidos cuando toma el autobús a California, Dean está mirándolo desde el auto, pero Sam no percibe que Dean vaya a intentar detenerlo de alguna forma, siente más bien que se miran para reafirmar que permanecer como familia no se trataba de unir hijos y padre que se aman, sino canalizar el odio propio entre los tres, cuando el autobús arranca se encuentra a sí mismo pensando que Dean nunca pareció propiamente iracundo, sino adolorido.


	3. Los años felices de Sam Winchester

Sam se cansa de leer estudios y de hablar con los profesores de química de la universidad; todos apuntan a que sí, algún día desharán la unión, pero no será este año, ni el otro y tal vez no será ninguno de los cincuenta siguientes. Lo que sí le dicen es que si sigue tomando supresores podría llegar a bloquear el celo, dado que su alfa no está a varios kilómetros de él.

Estudiar en Stanford le consume tanto que Sam tarda dos celos en darse cuenta que pasó dos años con John y Dean, sufriendo cada celo como un infierno, y que al sol de este día no ha percibido apenas un mínimo calor. Allí es cuando piensa que los químicos de la universidad podrían haber ido con razón. Pasa año y medio sin recordar ni de lejos qué era lo que sentía, tomando supresores con puntualidad inglesa y estudiando como si le hubieran creado para ello, hundido en los libros de código penal y de derecho romano. El único que recuerdo que guarda de la familia que dejó es un odio acartonado por el sol de California.

Hace meses, cuando se bañaba después de uno de los tantos celos que pasó bajo la custodia de John, Sam pensó que tal vez podría encontrar a alguien cuando dejara de vivir como cazador, pensó que podría enamorarse y esa persona podría enamorarse de él de vuelta. No fue un pensamiento de colchón de rosas porque Sam nunca se ha considerado especialmente digno de ser amado, pero fue esperanzador en el sentido más puro de su revolución. Hay películas y libros que explican sobre casos de Alfas y Omegas que incluso después de unirse (y sin tener que deshacer la unión de ninguna forma) pueden mantener una relación romántica e incluso sexual con un Beta.

Y diciendo la verdad, amar a Jessica es tan fácil y tan involuntario como respirar.

Sam lleva dos años en Stanford cuando la conoce, lleva dos años viviendo psicológicamente como un paria, no sintiendo nada y regocijándose intranquilamente de no sentirlo. Jessica se hunde en su vida y le quita las restricciones que le impedían ver hacia otro lugar que no fuera hacia adelante. Jessica se peina frente al espejo del baño, cocina galletas, hace trabajos de la universidad en la cama, sonríe fácilmente y siempre sabe de qué hablar, "¿Hace cuando tiempo te mordieron?" tal vez no siempre sabe de qué hablar porque lo pregunta una vez, "Hace años" responde Sam, guardando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja e intentando disimular su incomodidad, "¿Cómo fue?," pregunta de nuevo, "me tomó meses notar que estabas unido a alguien, no hueles a nada y nunca supe que te ausentaras por un celo" dice pensativa, Sam la mira, "Lo supresores eliminan el rastro de olor y el celo". Sam sabe que por no haber contestado la pregunta original Jessica induce que lo violaron.

Y Sam no siente que haya sido así, pero la verdad es que dentro de las cosas que lo hacen sentirse miserable y no digno de ser amado, está escrito en sangre que tiene los caninos de su hermano cicatrizados para siempre en la base del cuello. Así que Jess que no sabe y Sam que no siente.

Después de tres años en Stanford, Sam hace una deducción frente al espejo del baño, con Jess bailando detrás suyo, "Creo que se trata de la distancia" dice, Jess se trepa para verlo sobre los hombros como puede y abre sus ojitos enormes como pregunta, "En este momento debería estar en celo" dice cabizbajo y Jess le husmea el cuello, dónde tiene la mordida, "Curioso" dice ella, "Apenas se ve un círculo blanco sobre tu piel" Sam se pasa una mano sobre la marca, "Lo sé, debería sentir algo más pero no es así". Tres años de ignorar cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Dean para ahora imaginar que debe estar cazando en Nueva York, si su hipótesis es correcta.

Un mes antes de los cuatro años en Stanfod, Sam decide que  _debe_  ser la distancia. Hay épocas en que  _casi_  siente algo, como si pudiera abrir la puerta y ver y oler y sentir a Dean allí afuera, pero hay días en que siente que Dean se ha evaporado de la faz de tierra. Claro que no es así. Sam no lo huele, no lo siente, pero  _sabe_ cómo sabe que su corazón le late en el pecho que Dean está vivo, lo sabe aun cuando cree que está en Georgia o en Florida y casi no recuerda que alguna vez se unió a alguien, lo sabe cuándo cree que debe estar a un par de pueblos de distancia, ahí dentro de California, con la cicatriz de su unión palpitando.

Cada vez que lo siente cerca se retrae como un cuerpo espín y se enrolla a Jess en la cama, "Tranquilo,  _big boy_ , aquí estoy" le dice ella, Sam respira profundo y como siempre no huele nada que no sea la fragancia que Jess utiliza y ese diminuto olor corporal que ella emite. Sam estira un brazo y aún sin ponerse de pie se atraganta con un supresor y todo vuelve a estar bien, no siente, no piensa, no hay Dean, no hay cicatriz en su cuello y nada en el mundo que lo vaya a arrastrar de nuevo a todo lo que odia y más, todo lo que detesta y los moteles, y John con acento militar y Dean diciendo "Sí señor".

Sam se enamora de su vida, consciente de que no encaja pero negándose a aceptarlo. Se enamora de volver de la universidad con el cerebro hecho pasta y de escribir ensayos y de asistir a juicios, se enamora de sus charlas con Jess los sábados en la mañana, de no sentir el celo, de no odiar nada más que los vagos pensamientos que le llegan de esa vida anterior que (él siente) puede arrasar por completo de sus recuerdos, de quién es. Sam trabaja con tanta furia y con tanta concentración que una semana antes de que se le quiebre el mundo, un amigo (Mark) le dice (en clase de derecho civil): "Pareces hijo de algún militar, Wichester" Sam no puede evitar sentir que le crespa el cabello sobre la nuca, "¿Por qué?", "La mayoría del tiempo parece que te pones a discreción, respiras profundo, dices 'sí señor' y giras sobre tus talones a cumplir con las ordenes que te den" Sam sonríe de soslayo, pensando en cómo enyesar el hecho de que la vida que siempre soñó no es la que le corresponde vivir.

Cuando llega a casa esa tarde, está hablando con Dean, mantienen una charla común, cómo todas las charlas que han tenido desde que Sam está en Stanford, "Hoy tuve una clase un poco aburrida en dónde me explicaban cómo le aplican las leyes al presidente, Dean", "¿De verdad?", "Sí, ¿sabías que Estados Unidos es uno de los países con el régimen presidencial más fuerte del mundo?", "¿Eso qué quiere decir?", "Que en otros países el presidente no tiene tanto poder", "Ya veo". No es una charla de verdad, es Sam imaginando a Dean sentado en la cama de algún motel o manejando el Impala y él contándole todo sobre su día. Es un poco patético, pero Sam descubrió que lo hace siempre que está ansioso y por más que ha intentado reprimirlo no es hasta que le  _cuenta a Dean_  lo que le atormenta, que su malestar lo deja en paz.

Muchas veces no es ni siquiera una charla en la Sam lo use como diario, sino un confirmación de que ambos siguen vivos, incluso cuando Sam es quien lo imagina todo, a veces sólo se trata de que Dean le diga: "Aquí estoy Sammy, te tengo" y que Sam responda, "Bien, aquí estoy yo también".

Sam llega a casa después de explicarle a Dean una maraña de términos en latín que la mayoría de su clase no entiende y que él comprende sólo porque le parece un exorcismo, cuando pisa la entrada y deja de hablar con Dean, está seguro de que no podría odiarlo más en la vida. "¿Te duele algo, amor?" Jess está sentada en el comedor, piernas flexionadas sobre la silla y el cabello en los hombros, "No es nada, recordé un momento a mi hermano" Jess sonríe de lado, "¿Lo echas de menos?", "Lo detesto" Jess lo mira, puros ojos claros y feminidad intimidante, "Que lo odies no quiere decir que no lo eches de menos o que no lo quieras, muchas veces con la familia suele a ser lo contrario",  _no es mi caso Jess._ No hablan más del tema, Jess ha preguntado suficientes veces sobre John y Dean, Sam le ha dado sus nombres y un perfil impersonal de cada uno, lo cual es mucho decir si le preguntan a Sam, gracias.

De todas formas lo piensa, esas noches un latir de tambores no le deja cerrar los ojos, pasa siete lunas en vela y cuando siente que el corazón le va a saltar de la boca y que el cuello le arde como si le hubieran regado acido, oye un ruido en la sala. Se levanta como poseso, ataca con una erección sorda en el pantalón y algo desubicado, casi sin aire cuando cae al suelo y siente el aliento de Dean como el apocalipsis en la cara, "¡Woah! Tranquilo, tigre".

Sam no está seguro de nada, pero sabe que le faltan meses para rozar su próxima fecha de celo y que bajo los supresores Dean apenas debe emitir un murmullo de olor para él. Pero no está seguro de nada la verdad, Dean huele como un tornado y siente en este momento que podría sacarse la ropa de un tirón y correrse de adrenalina, "Buscaba una cerveza" Sam tuerce el gesto al oírle la voz, es la misma voz que oía en su mente sólo que un poco más grave, Dean se siente ligeramente más grande de lo que Sam lo esperaba, cuando enciende la luz se da cuenta de que siempre lo imaginó de unos dieciocho años, no de veintiséis, ojos de selva tropical y la sonrisa de rufián.

La buena noticia del caso es que Jess no parece detectar ningún olor, no abre los ojos desmesuradamente cuando ve a Dean y vomita súbitamente al darse cuenta de que son hermanos y están unidos, sino que lo mira con desconfianza por un instante y luego relaja la mirada, desaprueba con el cuerpo cuando Dean le coquetea y le da un beso a Sam antes de verlo irse, "Dile a tu hermano que cómo no llegues en una pieza de ese viaje suyo me verá las tetas en el infierno" Sam no puede evitar la risita.

Todo este rollo de que John desapareció no lo termina de convencer hasta que ve a Dean marcar como convulso en el celular y dejar siempre un mensaje que empieza con "papá" y termina con "llámame o dime algo, maldición". Sam empieza a abrigar preocupación cuando cae la noche del sábado y de verdad (es en serio, no es una broma de Dean para que se vuelvan a ver no cualquier cosa) no hay señal de John, no hay ni un rastro de olor de semanas en el cuarto de hotel que abandonó ni una nota más allá de una coordenada que Sam no va a seguir.

Esa coordenada, esa nota se le atasca a Sam en las tripas cuando ve a Jess arder en el techo del cuarto que vio tantas veces desde que empezaron a hacer el amor. Dean lo saca tosiendo humo pero la verdad es que cómo Dean no salió vivo de la habitación de motel el día que John lo hizo ver el celo de frente y llorar, así exactamente, Sam sale muerto, caminando con los huesos astillados y enterrados en la carne, Sam sale sin vida y con el espíritu chamuscado junto con sus sueños y una vida que él siempre quiso y nunca le dio una señal de aceptación más que la mujer que le arrebató entre sangre y llamas. "Era la mejor mujer del mundo" dice cuando salen del estado, "Se parecía a mamá" dice Dean pisando el acelerador hacía John.

Sam no resucita, sólo se acopla a no sentir en realidad. Matan wendigos, espíritus, espectros, hombres lobos, y más de una vez, casi se matan a sí mismos. Sam no siente y Dean le pasa un arma cargada cada vez que lo ve al borde. Sam cree que por eso los toma por sorpresa el celo. Están en una rutina de odio y aceptación mutua una mañana, ambos sentados desayunando (eso que Dean llama desayuno), Sam pica su ensalada de fruta y Dean salta de la mesa como si la silla le hubiera puyado el culo.

No es para nada un calor del celo, Sam ha sentido calores semejantes cuando creía que Dean estaba cerca al estado o a la cuidad, se reduce a una ligera taquicardia y un vibración diminuta en el pantalón, "Tranquilo, tigre" dice Sam poniéndose de pie, busca entre la maleta los supresores y se manda dos junto a un trocito de papaya, "Tal vez debas ir a buscar camareras" la tensión suena a odio y Dean sale repelido de la misma forma que los imanes de mismo polo se expulsan, casi rebota contra la puerta y vuelve muy entrada la noche. Sam le espera con los ojos abiertos, lleno de ira y saboreando sangre, pasta de dientes y el olor de Dean que se le pega a la lengua. Dean cierra la puerta, Sam lo siente no respirar y lo oye tenderse en la cama de al lado.

Pasan horas y Sam apenas parpadea con esfuerzo, ni duro ni calmado, al borde del vómito y el homicidio, sintiendo a Dean respirar (obviamente despierto) en la cama que tiene a sus espaldas, sintiéndolo vibrar bajo la piel, "Me recuerdas a mamá" le dice Dean mientras se turnan mudamente el aire de la habitación, Sam le responde con balas de plata y fuego en las manos, "¿Qué puta mierda, Dean?" Dean se ríe y Sam se eriza, "El olor, es parecido el olor de ambos" Sam frunce el ceño a medio camino de sonrisa involuntaria, "Nunca me di cuenta, creo que es porque no recordaba a lo que olías" Dean gruñe antes de caer dormido y Sam siente que le duelen las arrugas de cara después de pasar tanto tiempo sin sonreír.

Al otro día Dean lo apunta con un tenedor de plástico y lo mira directo a los ojos (o al pelo o a un punto medio), "Di 'puta'" Sam tuerce el gesto y Dean sonríe con triunfo, "Sólo te pones ruda en el celo, Samantha" Sam refunfuña, "Come mierda" Dean enreda el tenedor en algo que parece grasa con carne, "Aún estás en el celo, Sammy". Sam toma más jugo, come algo más de pan integral y fruta, pero no puede remediar que se le seque la garganta, "Anoche dijiste que huelo cómo mamá", "No me hueles a celo, Sam, y sé que estás pasando por él" Sam levanta la tableta de supresores y Dean se acomoda en el silla como si fuese alérgico a las pastillas, "A lo que voy es que… te huelo como si te tuviera a más de un kilómetro," Sam asiente, Dean le observa odioso pero ablanda el gesto cuando respira, "y a un kilómetro tu olor me recuerda leche caliente y pie".

Sam no dice nada más al respecto todo ese día, no dice nada más al respecto el siguiente, pero una vez no siente el celo ni por las esquinas y deja de percibir a Dean de nuevo, se atreve a preguntarle sin tanto odio, "¿Leche caliente y pie?" Dean le baja el volumen a Rush y lo mira por el retrovisor un segundo, "No recuerdo mucho a qué olía mamá exactamente, su olor me hace pensar en leche caliente y pie porque ella solía darme eso de comer cuando le pedía algo" Sam se queda callado pensándolo, por momentos en cómo sería Mary calentando leche y pie y por momentos tratando de imaginar el olor, cuando vuelve a encontrar los ojos de Dean en el retrovisor descubre que ambos están sonriendo, Dean acelera y Sam mira hacia otro lado,  _todavía lo odio_  piensa con toda sinceridad.

Lo odia durante el celo siguiente, blando a los lados y estirando las piernas de esa relación de hermanos que Sam no recordaba que podía mantener con Dean. Cuando el celo llega incluso se hacen bromas, Dean deja una de esas bolsas que suenan como un pedo debajo de las mantas de Sam y este le llena las botas con hielos, "Tremenda puta que eres Samuel" dice Dean entre furioso y sonriente, Sam se ríe con todo el cuerpo, "Imbécil".

El odio sigue como una cuerda tensa entre ambos, y tal vez es eso lo que le da electrochoques a Sam cuando está a punto de sufrir muerte cerebral sin notarlo, es Dean herido y furibundo con John, es sangre y balas lo que lo trae de entre los muertos, lo que lo saca del luto de Jessica y los hace encontrar a John por fin, ese mismo odio familiar que es tan fuerte y tan grande que los ata con más fuerza de lo que lo hace la sangre. Es eso lo que hace que Sam termine abrazando a John como nunca lo abrazó antes porque no sentía que fuera su padre, no de esta forma.

Pero encontrar a John no es una buena noticia más de lo que el recuentro que Dean parecía ansiar. Encontrar a John es ver los ojos amarillos canallas de ese bicho del infierno, es estar al borde de matarlo (Sam con el arma cargada y los dedos incapaces de disparar) y no hacerlo, Sam encuentra a John, respira con tranquilidad y luego, cuando puede detenerse a hacerlo, le odia. Estaban a punto de vengar a su madre, Sam sintió el poder en las manos y tuvo esos ojos amarillos mirándolo desde el suelo, pero estaba en el cuerpo de John y Sam no pudo matarlo, porque cuando lo vio tendido en el piso se dio cuenta de que al odiarlo, siempre lo amó demasiado. El demonio huye.

Cuando John le dice que se trataba de matar al demonio por encima de su propia vida y Dean va en el asiento de atrás, hecho papilla y mojando la ropa con sangre, Sam le tiene una respuesta ensayada: "Al parecer si se trata de que nos odiamos más, papá" John le sonríe de lado, "Y eso nos va a matar jóvenes, Sammy" son casi las mismas frases que se dijeron cuando Sam se iba para Stanford. Aún tienen que sacarle la vida a ese demonio de ojos amarillos, pero cuando Sam siente que ese odio que siempre se coció en casa está dejando entrever un poco del amor que también se tienen, hay una luz intensa, una embestida y luego no hay nada, luego Dean se está muriendo.

Sam lo ha visto en las series de televisión por cable que Jessica ponía cuando estaba muy aburrida, ha visto a incontables omegas llorar cuando ven que el alfa al que se unieron está a punto de morir, y la verdad es que si Sam pensó que esas series eran burdas ahora considera que son grotescas. Llorar no sería justo, empezando porque siente que si mueve un solo centímetro su cuerpo, si deja de estar junto a Dean, entonces va a explotar. Allí es cuando Dean despierta, y lo que sucede es que Sam no es estúpido (y está feliz y puede respirar de nuevo y mover el cuerpo), así que ve entrar a John en el cuarto y le huele a azufre con sangre.

"¿Podríamos no pelear?" le dice John cuando ya están vociferándose, lo dice con la mirada mansa y los ojos cálidos, Sam siente por primera vez que le duelen todos los golpes y las cortadas que tiene en todo el cuerpo, "La mayoría de las veces no sé ni siquiera por qué peleamos" y Sam está de acuerdo, seguro, "Yo sé que he cometido errores, Sammy, es sólo que no quiero pelear más" Sam pasa saliva, siente en la boca del estómago un vacío y cuando le ve los ojos a John siente que algo se le va de las manos, "¿Estás bien, papá?" pregunta.

Y esa pregunta le retumba en la cabeza hasta que el doctor dice "Hora de muerte, 10 y 41 a.m." y el café que John le envió a traer todavía está caliente y regado en el piso.

Allí es cuando Sam siente que toda su vida ha cometido un error enorme, ahí cuando ve el cuerpo de John en una camilla de nadie, dentro de una habitación con olor a cloro en un hospital que no tiene vida, igual que su padre, Sam cae en cuenta, el problema de su familia es que siempre se amaron demasiado.

Las horas siguientes son un simulacro de lo que podría ser estar vivo, porque Sam respira y camina y Dean se recupera tan rápido que es escalofriante y ambos reúnen la madera y ambos sacan el cuerpo de John a escondidas del hospital y ambos lo cargan y ambos lo ponen sobre la pila. Todo es un simulacro menos las llamas que consumen el cuerpo de su padre, todo es irreal menos que él ya no está, todo parece de mentiras menos las lágrimas de Dean y esa expresión muerta que tiene en la cara.

A Bobby no le sale un solo pelo en la lengua después de que John muere, así que cuando llegan a su casa y no se hablan, Dean toma cerveza como siempre, hace las mismas bromas tontas y come con la misma furia, Bobby se lleva a Sam a la cocina y le dice acomodándose la gorra: "O tú sacas a Dean de su prisión de alguna forma, o él va a seguir viviendo el mismo momento en que John murió todos los días de su vida" Sam asiente, él está viviendo el día que John murió también, y eso que ya ha pasado una semana.

Lo espantoso es que Dean le prohíbe que le pregunte si está bien (cómo siempre) y van a cazar (cómo siempre) pero ambos no pretenden "liberarse" de la muerte de John, sino que parecen revivirla a todo instante. Hay días que Sam juraría que le duele más que su padre no haya tenido pulso después de la reanimación de lo que le dolió el día que lo vivió, Sam juraría que a veces sigue en esa misma escena, viendo a John morir cada vez. Y sabe que Dean está pasando por lo mismo, detallando tanto lo que pasó que Sam cree que si ambos se sentaran a hablar del hecho, podrían describir de pies a cabeza los enfermeros, podrían decir sin temor a equivocarse qué estaba pegado en las paredes, de qué color eran los calcetines de la enfermera más baja y cuantos parchecitos de colores para medir el pulso tenía John en el pecho.

Por supuesto nunca lo hablan, Dean se enfrasca en arreglar un auto del que apenas hay un montón de latas torcidas y Sam decide a la sombra de la habitación que tiene en casa de Bobby que tiene que dejar morir a John de una vez por todas. Lo hace en menos de un segundo, y baja corriendo a ver a Dean en menos de treinta, lo encuentra bajo la carrocería destrozada del Impala, un poco de grasa en las manos y polvo en toda la ropa, igual de muerto que John pero con el corazón latiendo en el pecho, "Dean" lo llama.

Dean lo observa impasible mientras Sam suelta la hartada de gritos de dolor convertido en palabras casi elocuentes que le salen de la boca, Dean lo mira con calmada neutralidad cuando Sam admite que Dean tiene razón al haber dicho que ambos se parecen demasiado, "Sé que lo dijiste porque piensas que papá y yo somos egoístas, Dean," y este no cambia de expresión, "pero la verdad no creo que se tratara de egoísmo, creo que se trataba de que ambos queríamos lo mejor para los tres y nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo en qué hacer," Esta vez Dean frunce un milímetro el ceño, "creo que siempre se trató de qué intentamos tirar para nuestro lado porque estábamos convencidos de que así nos haríamos menos miserables, ¡Dean!" pero Dean relaja la cara y sigue sin cambiar la forma en que lo mira, "¡Creo que lo único que nos dimos a entender después de tanto discutir es que nos odiábamos y papá murió sin que yo le dijera que no se trataba de que lo odiara!" Dean juega con llave que tiene en las manos y Sam ya está llorando, roto por dentro, "Yo nunca quise que muriera creyendo que lo odio, porque aunque sí lo odio más que nada en la vida, también lo extraño porque fue y es mi padre y lo amo" Dean asiente como si Sam le acabara de confirmar la hora, "Yo no estoy bien, Dean" Sam toma aire, se seca las lágrimas y por fin siente que John murió enfrente suyo sin que pudiera hacer nada, "Pero tú tampoco estás bien" Dean no le dice nada.

Pero Sam lo ve destrozar la tapa del baúl de impala, lo ve desde el porche de la casa de Bobby, lo ve cuando le pide a Dios por primera vez que tenga a John cerca porque sin duda fue el mejor soldado en la tierra y el mejor padre que pudo.

Sam no está esperando que Dean salga de su cascarón un día y se lance a sus brazos a llorar admitiendo que sin John siente que la vida no tiene sentido, Sam después de todo conoce a Dean como Bobby los conoce a ambos, así que suspira con el llanto amarrado dentro de las tripas y sosteniendo toda su mierda junta. Deja a Dean ser todo lo hijo de puta que le plazca y caza tras él de la misma forma que lo aprendió a hacer, en silencio. Pero esta vez no se traga lo que siente sino que lo deja salir como venga, a veces en golpes de frustración y a veces en un ligero descuido con los supresores para el celo, sereno y esperando a que Dean afloje su amarre y deje a John morir en paz.

Salen de la casa de Bobby cuando este le sujeta un brazo y lo mira con cara de circunstancias. Sam no recordaba que Bobby supiera que él y Dean están unidos, ahora que lo piensa se azora un poco, recuerda que se distanciaron porque John no quiso oír lo que Bobby tenía que decirle al respecto, recuerda que él no estuvo ni oyó la charla y Dean tampoco pero que ambos supieron lo que había pasado. Se sorprende de no haberlo recordado, se sorprende de que Bobby los siga tratando como sus torpes hijos después de años de no verse y de saber que follaron. Sam pasa saliva y le sigue el paso a Bobby, que sube las escaleras tranquilamente, "Hijo, yo ya soy un alfa muy viejo para estas cosas, pero sé que no debes estar lejos del celo y creo que tengo una inyección en alguna parte del baño", "Está bien, Bobby, tengo supresores", "Siempre es bueno tener algo más que una pastilla y odio, guarda esto y lárgate con tu maldito hermano de una vez".

Sam se va entre enternecido y curioso, guarda la inyección dentro de su bolso y abre de nuevo la puerta del Chevrolet Impala modelo 67 que fue el primer bebé de John, hermoso trabajo de pintura y el interior que huele a cuero limpio y no a sangre, "¿Termínanos con el auto, eh?" pregunta cuando ve a Dean maniobrar frente al volante con alegría infantil, "¿Oyes cómo hace ' _prrr_ '?" Sam sonríe, "¿No es el sonido más dulce del mundo?" Es la primera vez en meses que Sam esboza una risilla real, "Si quieren una habitación sólo tienes que decirlo, Dean" este sonríe con los ojos brillantes, "No lo oigas, bebé" dice acariciando el auto con los dedos.

Llegan a Prattville, Alabama a las cinco de la tarde, Dean está eufórico con el auto ( _mi nena_ ) reparado como nuevo y con un caso que no suena particularmente alentador (cómo todos), Sam le sigue la corriente, motivado a ciegas con su felicidad automotriz. "Yo creo que son chupasangres" le dice Dean, "Eso parece". Ambos se visten de traje en el motel, Dean yendo de aquí para allá con la corbata atada en la cabeza y murmurando  _Back in Black_  mientras se pone el pantalón, "¿Tienes mi corbata, Dean?" pregunta Sam y Dean gira 180 grados, tiene una corbata en el cuello de la camisa y otra aún en la cabeza, "Sipi" dice alegremente, se le acerca y le pasa la corbata. Hay un roce abismal de dedos y Sam siente un submarino entre los intestinos, se le hace agua la boca, "¡Vamos, Sammy!" vocifera Dean desde afuera de la habitación, "¡Tenemos que cazar a Pattinson y sus amigos!".

Están en la comisaría cuando Sam vuelve a tener el control total de su cuerpo, Dean venía diciendo mientras sacaba su placa del FBI con gesto profesional "Nos enviaron por una serie de asesinatos", entonces sonó un teléfono y todos empezaron a correr de lado a lado, el comisario habló un segundo con un tío enorme de uniforme desteñido y les dijo apesadumbradamente, "Acaban de encontrar un cuerpo, caballeros". Sam y Dean llegan justo detrás de los autos de policía a una pequeña casa de paredes rosa, el comisario pide que le den paso a los agentes y cuando entran en la casa se encuentran con un muchacho tendido en el suelo, sin charco de sangre ni heridas visibles, "Si este tampoco tiene una gota de sangre dentro del cuerpo voy a empezar a usar los libros de Crepúsculo como evidencia, agentes".

Veintitrés años, complexión ancha, ojos oscuros, estudiante universitario de cuarto año, hora de muerte cerca de las 17 y 30. Sam lee toda la carpeta que contiene las investigaciones sobre el caso, está sentado en el impala revisando todos los perfiles y lo único (por encima de las muertes y de que es obviamente un vampiro) que le parece alarmante, es que todas las victimas encajan dentro del mismo perfil (veintitrés años, complexión ancha, ojos oscuros y cabello pajoso, estudiantes de cuarto año y todos muertos a la misma hora), "Nunca es suficiente ser sólo una leyenda urbana, hay que ser una leyenda urbana psicópata o la vida no tendría sentido", Dean se tumba en el asiento de copiloto y respira profundo, "¿Crees que es un vampiro o una vampirilla?" Sam le mira con reproche, "Oh vamos tío, ¿de verdad no puedo estar de buen humor?" Dean tamborilea con los dedos sobre su pantalón y Sam le gruñe como un perro, "Hueles bien" le dice Dean de golpe, Sam se queda hecho piedra y Dean sale del auto sin decir nada más.

Dentro de la morgue, Sam empieza a pensar con seriedad que pudo haber consumido inconscientemente algún tipo de droga; siente que le hierve la sangre debajo la piel, siente tanta sed que tiene que salir un momento de la morgue e ir al baño a tomar agua del lavado, todo lo que toca le envía electrochoques al cuero cabelludo y por algún motivo oye en altavoz los latidos de su corazón dentro del pecho. Dean parece un poco incómodo también, aunque Sam cree que sería más fácil catalogarlo como "Dean,  _¡puta mierda!,_  ¿podrías quedarte quieto?" Dean le observa un segundo por encima del cadáver del chico, tiene los dedos sobre los orificios que dejó el vampiro, tuerce la cara y mirándolo a los ojos le murmura, "Sólo te pones ruda en el celo, Samantha". Sin importar qué quiere decir eso, Sam siente una implosión que compara mentalmente con los gráficos de las granadas de plasma, asombrado del vacío en la panza se estrella con que puede sentir su propio olor en el aire como nunca lo había hecho, Dean retira las manos del chico muerto de inmediato y Sam presencia el show de verlo perder la cabeza allí mismo, "Sammy" dice como alma en pena y Sam ya está corriendo hacia la puerta, hacia la salida de la comisaría y hacia el auto.

Se traga dos supresores sin un sorbo de agua y se tiende todo lo que puede en la silla de atrás, azorado por sentir su propio olor como si fuera el de alguien más,  _tanto tiempo pasó desde que emitía olor que ya ni me reconozco, por Dios_ , Sam respira entrecortadamente hasta que el efecto placebo y, en una diminuta parte, los supresores le bajan el calor a los tobillos y lo dejan ponerse de pie.

Dean está en el mismo lugar que Sam lo dejó, con los ojos abiertos y alerta, a punto de lanzar balas de sal y exorcismos, junto al cadáver de un chico drenado por completo por un vampiro, "Estamos bien, Dean" dice y Dean se mueve como si le dolieran las articulaciones, "Estamos bien, Sam".

Sam sabe (porque no es idiota) que por más supresores que tome no va a poder evitar un celo si este ya le está llegando, podrá hacerlo más llevadero (si es que eso es posible) e incluso hacer que la duración del calor y la lubricación sea más corta, pero se mataría con una sobredosis intentando detenerlo sin lograrlo. Sam aprieta el culo, frunce el ceño y se sienta en la silla de pasajero cuando Dean sube al auto, "Creo que voy a pedir otra habitación" dice lánguidamente, Dean apenas se mueve para darle a entender que lo oyó hablar.

Antes de llegar al motel Sam siente dos nuevas granadas de plasma, una en la cabeza y la otra debajo de la línea del cinturón.

Llegan al motel y Sam salta como un resorte, dentro de su mochila tiene una caja completa de supresores, los busca a ciegas sin apenas encender la luz, se deslumbra cuando Dean lo hace y por un momento, de verdad, contempla la posibilidad de descansar sentando en la cama hasta que deje de sentir las cosas bajo los dedos con tanta intensidad,  _así que esto es lo que se siente_ , Sam zambulle un brazo en la mochila tercamente y encuentra los supresores por casualidad, drogado de su propio celo hasta que lo único consistente dentro del cuarto es que el olor de Dean es más fuerte que la gravedad y el poder constituyente, "Deberías pedir otra habitación, Dean" es lo único que alcanza a decir antes de que Dean le dé un manotazo feroz sobre la mano con la que sostiene la caja de supresores, Sam ve las tabletas salir disparadas de la caja en todas direcciones, ahogándose de calor dentro de su traje barato de agente del FBI. Se estira para intentar alcanzar una pastilla pero Dean le da un empujón y Sam queda sentado en la cama.

"Sammy, hueles tan…" Dean se acurruca en frente suyo y Sam siente una bomba atómica por todas partes cuando le pone una mano sobre la rodilla y la desliza suavemente hacia arriba, "Mierda" dice y Dean sonríe de ladito, pupilas dilatadas hasta el fin del mundo, "No te voy a hacer nada, Sam" y la verdad es que han pasado demasiados años de acumular odio y de evadir celos, pero puede que haya algo que Sam no puede controlar porque no está en sus manos y que lo deja vidrioso y húmedo, "Vete, Dean" le ruega y Dean parece que recuerda cada celo y cada inyección, parece que piensa en John y en Sam viviendo en Stanford, parece que no es Dean sino una réplica robótica sin alma, pero después sacude la cabeza y se levanta un poco, "Vale" dice.

Pero no se mueve, lo mira un buen rato y Sam nota que él está conteniendo la respiración cuando aprieta los puños, Sam también lo intenta, deja de respirar por unos segundos y siente que el olor de Dean se le trepa por los muslos y le estalla debajo de los huesos de la cadera,  _esto no puede ser verdad_ , piensa. Dean inhala una bocanada de aire después de aguantar todo lo que puede y Sam siente el peligro en forma de escalofrío. Dean lo jala de las solapas del traje y antes de que este parado, le tiene la cara hundida en el pecho, respira tan profundo que Sam siente que él mismo se queda sin aire, "Dean" murmura intentando protestar, "Dean" y este lo lanza de un golpe seco a la cama.

No lo desviste, apenas lo toca; Dean le hunde la cara en el pecho, en el abdomen, en los brazos, en las palmas de las manos. Lo inspecciona todo con la mirada, de arriba abajo, parece que busca algo y que lo encuentra en todas partes, Sam lo siente furioso mientras lo sujeta de la cintura y huele por encima de la tela como si esta no estuviera ahí, "Déjame tomar un supresor, Dean" y él se incorpora como si le hubieran dado un golpe, queda de rodillas frente a Sam, cada pierna a un lado de su cuerpo y la camisa blanca apuntada hasta arriba pero sin corbata, respira de nuevo y se pone el revés de una mano contra los labios, cierra los ojos como si de verdad intentara irse y Sam lo oye ( _y lo siente, señor, lo siente como una tormenta_ ) mugir ' _Sammy'_ como si fuera un mantra sagrado, "Te ves tan bonito" murmura luego.

Sam inhala y exhala Dean, abre los ojos y ve Dean, estira los brazos y está sujetando Dean, "Ayúdame" le pide y Dean lo mira desde atrás de su mano, la mirada quebrada, "Sammy" dice con la voz espesa y Sam sabe que se va a arrepentir, pero baja la mirada por la línea del brazo flexionado y luego por su camisa hasta el broche del cinturón; la línea dura y amenazante que hay debajo del pantalón de Dean lo deja de una sola pieza y sumergido en un charco caliente de lubricante en una milésima de segundo. Sam piensa en John cuando Dean le apoya una mano sobre el pecho y luego no puede hilar pensamientos cuando Dean pone la puntita de su nariz cerca de la mordida, " _Joder_ " alcanza a decir antes de que Dean le dé una lamida larga desde la clavícula hasta la marca de los dientes que le tatuó hace tantos años, "Sólo un poquito, Sammy" le dice, hecho un muro impenetrable de olor y línea latiendo bajo el pantalón, "Pero sólo un poquito, Dean" dice sin poder ocultar la súplica, mojado hasta las rodillas.

Se deshacen de la ropa peleando, Sam pelea en contra y favor de su odio y Dean parece que lucha a hierro hirviente con el fantasma de John, pero se desnudan en un santiamén, ambos sudorosos y sólo un poco menos enojados que calientes, "Nos vamos a arrepentir" dice Sam y Dean le hunde dos dedos dentro del culo sin que Sam pueda prevenirlo, "Será como hacerle otra raya a un tigre" dice Dean abriendo los dedos todo lo que puede dentro del cuerpo de Sam, extasiado de pies a cabeza y más allá, "Si no lo haces pronto me voy a arrepentir de una vez, Dean" dice Sam lloriqueando sobre los dedos de Dean, este lo mira un momento, peligro verde líquido y la polla como un volcán, "Puta" le dice, "Imbécil" responde Sam.

Follar es todo un procedimiento, Sam está al borde del orgasmo antes de que Dean siquiera lo roce con la polla y este mismo está al borde de venirse desde que le hundió la cara en el pecho a Sam por primera vez. Dean pone las manos sobre el edredón y Sam está a punto de resistirse a sí mismo y evitar que cualquier cosa pase, pero rodea a Dean con las piernas y lo atrae con un movimiento lineal, absorto en ganas. Dean la tiene tan dentro al segundo siguiente que siente que se le quema la piel del abdomen, hirviendo en el lubricante que Sam bota a chorros y tocando el paroxismo con la polla cuando embiste, Sam gime con la boquita apretada y los ojos cerrados, sintiendo a Dean en todas las dimensiones posibles.

Es casi ridículo porque Sam lo busca y gime y se hace follar como si nunca hubiera follando antes en la vida, Dean embiste con tanta fuerza que él mismo se quiebra y lloriquea cuando llega demasiado dentro como para querer volver a salir, "No me acuerdo" dice mientras con una mano le acaricia la línea del cuello, la manzana de adán y el mentón, "no me acuerdo si sabías besar, Sammy" Sam reacciona con un golpe de dignidad súbito entre sus gemidos, "Si te acercas más te muestro como sí sabía besar, Dean" y este no para de embestir un segundo ni deja de sonreír como un criminal cuando se besan entre sudor y odio, mordiéndose demasiado fuerte, peleando con la lengua y respirando sobre los labios del otro como si se desafiaran, "Si dejas de besarme voy a tragarme todos los supresores que tengo, Dean".

Sam se da cuenta de que se está viniendo porque (oh Dios) en realidad se está viniendo por tercera vez y siente que tiene todo muy sensible y que necesita parar un momento o las cosas se van a poner dolorosas, Dean se mantiene dentro suyo mientras se viene también y se sujeta por todas partes como si quisiera abarcarlo todo con las manos, "Tranquilo Sammy, tranquilo" Sam deja de ajustar a Dean como lo hacía y apoya los talones sobre el colchón. Entonces Dean sale, le muerde los labios sin nada de consideración y de la media vuelta con un par de movimientos, "Muéstrame" le ordena y Sam deja de estar sensible y pasa a estar hirviendo de nuevo, mojado de adentro hacia afuera y flexionando las rodillas, esta vez contra el edredón, mostrándole a Dean más de lo que él mismo sabe que tiene, "Sólo un poquito, Sammy" dice Dean, "Pero sólo un poquito, Dean" dice Sam, y Dean le hunde toda la polla hasta que ambos ven luces y se quedan sin aliento.

Paran de follar a las cuatro horas y media, ambos triturados y dormidos a medias, "Debiste salir de la habitación" dice Sam cuando está volviendo en sí, Dean le jala el cabello hacia atrás y en medio de una réplica ya están enredados, Dean en su espalda y mordiéndole el cuello, dientes sobre la cicatriz y el aliento sobre la piel. Sam siente como si le inyectaran un sedante, se le relajan los músculos que no sabía que podía tensionar, se le despeja la mente, respira profundo y sólo siente ganas de dormir y de que Dean no deje de hacer eso que hace, eso de morderlo suavecito y vibrar contra su espalda mientras respira, "Papá va volver de entre los muertos para cazarnos y despedazarnos Dean, y si no lo hace él posiblemente nos despedacemos entre nosotros" Dean muerde más fuerte y exhala, "Duerme de una puta vez, Sam", "Come mierda", "Acabo de hacerlo, te estuve comiendo toda la noche", Sam le da un codazo con más rabia que simpatía y Dean le vuelve a morder sobre la unión hasta que el vínculo los noquea a ambos.


	4. Dispara, yo ya estoy muerto

Dean no sueña con absolutamente nada, tiene conciencia de que duerme porque cuando abre los ojos, ocho horas después, tiene cada tendón y cada neurona dentro del cerebro en la más completa relajación. En absoluta estupefacción estira el cuello un poco y le entierra los dientes a Sam en el cuello de nuevo, siente un placer que le hace cosquillas dentro de los huesos, gime suavecito y Sam vibra de tal forma que Dean siente hormigueo en el pecho. Entonces Dean se despierta por completo como si le dieran un golpe seco en la panza, saca los dientes del cuello de Sam de inmediato y este se mueve hacia el borde de la cama al tiempo que Sam se desenreda de las sábanas. Ambos se ponen de pie tan rápido que se marean un poco, Dean se sacude hasta que vuelve a ver con claridad y busca cualquier cosa que lo pudiera cubrir.

Sam ya está metido en la ducha cuando Dean se ha puesto unos boxers.

Hace días que habían superado la fase de no hablar en absoluto con el otro a menos de que fuera cuestión de vida a muerte, Dean se atraganta una hamburguesa de media libra mientras piensa que… la verdad es que no tiene intención de pensar en absolutamente nada, tiene esa sensación latente de que acaba de recibir un masaje ridículamente bueno en todo el cuerpo además de una tranquilidad perezosa. Sam es quien parece recordar a medio día que su vida no es viajar de pueblo en pueblo para conocer los Estado Unidos, sino que son cazadores y que hay algo que está comiendo chicos universitarios por ahí afuera.

Se acaban de sentar en la mesita del motel, Sam frente a su laptop y Dean solamente frente a Sam, la mente en blanco y una sensación que lo dopa por todas partes, cuando entra una llamada al celular de Sam, este mueve el brazo tan rápidamente que Dean podría jurar que oyó como se rasgaba el viento, "Andersson" dice simplemente, frunce un poco el ceño y Dean cree que también está oyendo la conversación sólo con ver la cara de Sam, "Vamos en camino" dice antes de colgar y ya están ambos embutidos en el carro antes de que se le ocurra a alguno pronunciar palabra.

Dean siente a su chica rugir debajo del cuerpo cuando arranca el auto y lejanamente empieza a pensar en John y en Sam cuando llegan a la casa del chico que (es un vampiro, Sam) fue drenado completamente en algún momento de la noche. Se bajan del coche y Dean ve a Sam dirigirse a paso resuelto hacia el primer oficial de policía que lo busca con cara de auxilio y, la verdad es que a esta altura, ya está pensando que follaron toda la noche.

Lo curioso, piensa Dean (y no se trata de que esta vez el chico no es de pelo pajoso) (puede que al vampiro se le acabaran los de su tipo en el pueblo) lo curioso no es que follaran, Dean mantenía pegado a la parte posterior del cráneo que volvería a pasar, de momento tiene la sensación de vértigo en la tripa que le dice que en un par de días no se va a soportar a sí mismo, pero por ahora sus sensaciones están parcializadas y cuando Sam voltea el cadáver Dean sólo puede pensar que quiere verle la marquita esa blanquecina que tiene en el cuello, quiere sujetarlo por detrás y hundirle la cara en la nuca. Sam se pasa una mano por el cabello y a Dean le recorre un escalofrió que le hace temblar, "Es una tía, Sammy" dice apretando los puños y Sam parece que acaba de recibir un electrochoque cuando lo mira.

La rayita verde hirviendo y las cejas fruncidas cuando lo voltea a ver, Dean no llega a sentirse intimidado pero se inquieta, aclara la voz y relaja el cuerpo un poco, intenta pensar en alguna canción que tararear mentalmente y sin querer respira y siente a Sam rebotarle en los pulmones, "Este también tiene pintalabios en la camisa así que debe ser una tía" dice apuntando con un dedo al chico que yace en el suelo, Sam levanta una ceja y, con ese ánimo de discutir suyo, dice a modo de berrinche: "Esa no es ninguna prueba a menos que tengas supervisión y detectes similitudes de ADN", Dean rueda los ojos y antes de que el policía entre de nuevo a la habitación dice: "Nos hemos ido a la cama por menos" Sam parece que se queda sin aire.

Dean toda la vida ha hecho insinuaciones sexuales fuera de lugar, ya no se trata de una cuestión de perversión sino de costumbre, no lo planea y muy rara vez dice lo que dice con el trasfondo más explícito de la expresión. Sam es teoría sabe eso y si cuando era niño le torcía los ojos hasta Urano y de vuelta, había evolucionado a no inmutarse apenas y rara vez dedicarle una mirada de censura. Ahora resulta que Dean durante el día dice "No te metas la mano en el pantalón, aún que tenemos que estar seguros de dónde está el nido" o "Tranquilo tigre, no te corras todavía, es muy obvio para ser cierto" y Sam salta como si le cayera un trueno, ofendido hasta que se despeina.

Revisan todas las pruebas que han podido reunir, o que en realidad Sam ha reunido porque al parecer todo lo que Dean ha perseguido en el día no resulta ser cierto, y llegan a la conclusión de que esos chicos universitarios que llegaron al pueblo hace unas semanas y se hospedan en una cabaña a las afueras, esos mismos que nadie ve a menos de que sea entrada la noche y que beben hasta que los tienen que llevar a su cabaña la policía, ellos, parecen sospechosos. Dean se sienta en la cama del motel y respira profundo, no es que le moleste acabar con un par de vampiros, es sólo que le fastidia que sean unos críos. Sam limpia las armas con diligencia, "No me gusta esto, tío" dice Dean, Sam frota con más fuerza el maldito rifle y la verdad Dean está a punto de estallar con algo de rabia, "No quiero matar un par de chicos con ortodoncia", "Son vampiros" le responde Sam cortante, Dean intenta relajar los hombros, "Pueden ser vampiros, pero la idea de matar a un grupo de posibles vírgenes me incomoda" Sam se tensa por completo y cuando lo voltea a mirar Dean no oye pero siente que Sam le dice en infrasonido que está hasta la puta madre de las referencias sexuales.

Dean salta de la cama con pereza, estira los brazos y poco a poco empieza a recuperar la sensación de que el cuerpo que está moviendo es el suyo, "Los vampiros se decapitan, genio, deja de limpiar ese rifle" Dean siente a Sam vibrar, "VETE A LA PUTA MIERDA".

Hay algo así como cinco segundos en blanco, Sam lo observa con tanta furia que Dean presiente que estaba limpiando el arma para matarlo a él, Sam lanza el rifle hacia una cama y el ambiente no se relaja pero Dean deja de sentir que está en peligro de muerte. Así que actúa sin ponerle barreras al instinto. Al sexto segundo Dean tiene a Sam tendido en el piso y aunque Sam se debate e intenta golpearlo en la cara, Dean no duda y la ventaja que obtuvo al actuar por sorpresa es suficiente para meter la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Sam y morderlo ahí donde él tiene una marca rosada, Dean no apunta pero abduce que debió poder cada diente en el lugar más indicado del mundo, porque de inmediato Sam deja de pelear y esa sensación de absurda relajación que sintió antes de caer dormido vuelve.

Es un efecto casi somnífero, poderoso. Sam gime un poquito y no abraza a Dean y no lo mira y no lo toca pero el ritmo de su respiración se calma y casi suspira. Dean se queda oyéndole el pulso, asombrado de la comodidad tan inminente, tan violenta. La postura que mantienen no es apropiada, Dean está tendido completamente sobre Sam, y Dean sabe que ambos saben que no debería ser cómodo y que están tirados en el piso, de un motel de mierda, de cualquier forma. Pero no, no importa. Ahí se quedan, se quedan hasta que los huesos se les derriten contra el musculo y sólo queda Sam respirando suavecito y Dean mordiendo más fuerte.

Por supuesto, suena el celular de Sam.

Dean no sale del trance hasta que Sam lo aparta con un golpe seco en el pecho, "Quita, maldita sea" le dice, pero su tono de voz ya no contiene enfado.

La llamada es de Bobby, Sam discute largo y tendido por celular, le explica todos los pormenores del caso, le da los nombres de los aparentes habitantes de la cabaña a las afueras del pueblo, se pone ceñudo y adopta esa postura tan similar a la que solía usar John cuando hablaba del trabajo con otro cazador. Dean lo observa todo, aún tendido en el piso. Los músculos tensos de los brazos, el ancho del pecho, el cabello pegado al cuello, el ceño fruncido, la raya verde y gris de la mirada, las piernas infinitas, el culo increíble. No es hasta que Sam cuelga y lo voltea a mirar que Dean reconoce que sigue en el mismo lugar del suelo en donde aterrizó cuando Sam lo empujó, la verdad habría podido decir algo como "¿Por qué no vuelves al suelo y me dejas morderte otra vez?" pero le sale "¿Vamos a matar a Kristen Stewart?" Sam exhala todo el aire que tiene en los pulmones y tuerce un poco la mirada, "Sí, Dean" dice.

* * *

El viaje en el Impala hacia la cabaña se siente como si Sam estuviera intentando ensanchar el auto por presión. Está tan recostado contra la puerta y ocultando tanto la cara contra el vidrio que Dean no le ve los ojos de nuevo hasta que ponen un pie en la granja. Sam se mueve mecánicamente cuando saca los cuchillos y un par de dagas del baúl. Le lanza a Dean dos de cada uno y marcha como si fuera hacia la guerra.

Los críos resultan ser tres anteriores universitarios que huyeron después de que el vampiro que los convirtió muriera a manos de un cazador. La responsable de los asesinatos era la mayor de los tres, una rubia maciza de ojos pequeños y pechos enormes. Sam y Dean se enteran porque antes de entrar a la cabaña oyeron los gritos airados de los otros dos chicos, "¡DIJIMOS QUE NO MATARÍAMOS A NADIE EN ESTE PUEBLO, MALDITA SEA!" dice el que parece ser el líder, un crio de no más de 18 años.

A Dean le sorprende al comienzo encontrarlos despiertos, después se da cuenta de que en realidad ya es de noche. "¿Crees que deberíamos venir mañana en la mañana?" pregunta Dean, rompiendo un silencio telarañoso, Sam no pronuncia palabra y sólo apunta con el dedo hacía un orificio en la madera de la cabaña. Dean observa y ve a una chica atada a la pared, hilitos de sangre en los hombros y la piel morena. La chica parece que respira, pero parece que está muy lejos de estar consciente. Dean asiente y Sam lo mira por primera vez desde que salieron del motel, tiene la expresión limpia pero hay algo en los ojos que a Dean le grita peligro como se lo gritaba John, de esa misma forma horrible y mística, le grita sin hacer nada, sin mover un músculo o cambiar la expresión.

Dean toma aire profundamente, por algún motivo siente que no está tocando el suelo.

Cuando entran a la casa de los tres chicos Sam no tarda en derribar al primero de un solo golpe, lo hace con tanta fuerza y tanta contundencia que no son los gritos lo que impresiona a Dean, ni el ruido sordo de la cabeza cayendo al suelo, sino que siente que Sam está en realidad matándolo a él. Lo que ha venido pasando le vuelve en oleadas, lo inunda.

Cuando él mismo se ve acabando con la chica rubia, que los otros dos inculpaban de haber asesinado a los chicos del pueblo, está recordando sin anestesia que John ya no estará para amarrarlo a la cama la próxima vez que él se lance sobre Sam. Recuerda que lo folló sin remedio la noche anterior y que por él lo habría seguido haciendo en el transcurso del día, recuerda que no tuvo la decencia de ponerse un condón y recuerda, como si los pudiera quitar con los dedos, los parches morados sobre el pecho de su padre cuando los médicos dictaron la hora de muerte.

Sam es quien mata al otro vampiro, porque Dean sale disparado de la cabaña a vomitar en el pasto. Lo hace con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo recuerda el lejano noviembre de sus veinte años, el día que se unió a Sam. Cuando termina siente que Sam está parado detrás de él, Dean se seca la cara con la manga de la chaqueta, se pone de pie con toda la dignidad que puede recoger del pasto húmedo y negro por la noche, "Deberíamos enterrarlos en aquel bosque" dice Dean señalando lejanamente un bosque que se ve a medio kilómetro más allá. Sam asiente quedamente y se encarga de cargar dos cuerpos. Dean empieza a oír el susurro que John le tatuó a sangre y fuego en el cráneo.

Sam tiene la desfachatez de preguntar si se encuentra bien cuando terminan de sepultar el último cuerpo. Dean podría haberle dicho que se encontraba tan bien como la enfermera de calcetines azules oscuros que se quedó mirando estática como John se iba de este mundo, pero no lo dice, camina resueltamente con dirección a la cabaña, porque después de todo hay todo un desorden de sangre que limpiar, además de la chica desangrada. Dean se encarga de la sangre, Sam se encarga de llevar a la chica a un hospital y dejarla en la puerta de urgencias sin que nadie lo vea, "Si te ven van a investigar" y eso es.

Dean limpia las manchas de sangre como si intentara traer a la vida a John de nuevo y no lo logra, pero las manchas desaparecen. Cuando está saliendo de la cabaña Sam vuelve con el auto y Dean oye las palabras de John debajo del cuero cabelludo y las vuelve a oír en una letanía que no se detiene. La verdad es que Dean no sabe cómo dejó de pensarlo y tuvo tiempo para follar con Sam. Este lo mira un momento, es un fracción de segundo y lo sabe, sabe que Dean está de nuevo en ese hospital (que de por sí era demasiado blanco) en donde John murió. No se dicen una palabra, pero Dean maneja de vuelta al motel con un ancla en las tripas.

Cada uno toma una ducha sin mirar al otro y cuando cae la media noche y Sam se mete en su cama y Dean hace lo mismo es claro que ninguno de los dos va a dormir. Dean piensa que John habría salido del pueblo lo antes posible, así que decreta que antes de las tres de mañana despertaría a Sam (si es que él no permanecía despierto también) y se marcharían.

Dean se queda tan quieto y Sam también que parece que no quieren perturbar la vigilia del otro, Dean sigue oyendo la voz de John, tan susurrada y tan en el fondo de su mente que tiene que perseguirla durante un tiempo antes de poder oír más que sólo el murmullo de su voz, la inflexión, la tristeza irremediable, la pena. Dean cree que después de haber oído tantas veces lo que su pensamiento le grita (aunque es un murmullo al mismo tiempo) puede descifrar lo que John estaba pensando. Pero la verdad es que no puede, porque aunque no deja de oír la frase, aunque ya conoce cada recoveco de la oración, sigue sin entender qué significa.

Dean no cree que haya pasado media hora cuando Sam rompe el silencio, primero hace un sonido exasperado de animal encerrado y después dice "Dean". No lo dice con ninguna inflexión particular en la voz, no parece llamarlo a él sino decir el nombre al aire. Pero es suficiente, Dean salta de la cama e intenta meterse en la cama con Sam, ciego en sus ganas de no oír la voz de John un segundo más. Y Sam lo rechaza, por supuesto.

Antes de que Dean pueda siquiera traspasar la barrera impenetrable de las sábanas ya se han dado un sin fin de codazos y puños en el pecho, Dean casi no tiene aire cuando por fin logra estar en cuatro sobre la cama y bajar la sábana a un nivel que le permita pelear con un Sam descubierto de la cintura para arriba. Entonces Sam empieza a patalear también. No se ceden un centímetro, Dean montado sobre Sam y este revolviéndose bajo las mantas como una salamandra. Se estiran y se encojen y Dean no logra meterse bajo las cobijas, no logra ponerle una mano en el cuello, no logra "Dean,  _piensa en papá,_ por Dios" dice Sam, y Dean suspira tan hondo y se queda tan quieto que Sam se tranquiliza, "El problema es que no puedo dejar de pensar en papá, Sammy".

Al principio es un montón de nada lo que pasa, después vuelven a forcejear un rato pero Sam parece tan confuso que baja la guardia y Dean alcanza a sujetarle el cuello en dónde quería. Sam sigue peleando, pero es falso porque Dean logra meterse bajo las cobijas de un movimiento y está pegado a su espalda con otro. Lo siguiente que sabe es que el monologo de John se detiene porque Dean le clava los dientes a Sam en el cuello, jalándole el cabello hacia atrás para que estire el cuello y sujetándole el pecho para no dejarlo ir. Sam hace un par de soniditos diminutos que a Dean se le meten debajo de la ropa, Sam vibra y parece que maldice pero no se mueve, estira más el cuello y escupe una bocanada de aire tan grande que se queda dormido, drogado.

Dean también, ya no hay voz de John, hay silencio, hay tranquilidad y el sabor de Sam, el olor de Sam, el peso de su cuerpo en la cama, su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la cara y ese culo increíble presionadito contra la polla dura de Dean. Dean se queda dormido cuando Sam lo hace, sin soñar y tan tranquilo que casi ni respira.

Se despierta con la voz de John, susurra sus últimas palabras y al tiempo le ordena que se ponga de pie, "Sí señor" piensa Dean, perturbado hasta el punto de sentarse casi temblando. Sam se despierta junto a él e intenta huirle todo lo posible estando en la misma cama que él. Dean mira el reloj del motel y comprueba que son cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Se para de un salto de la cama y Sam lo sigue, no se dicen nada cuando se suben al auto y Sam no se queja ni un momento cuando Dean pone a sonar The Doors.

Dean deja de pisar el acelerador en Tennessee.

El pueblo se llama Franklin, tiene moteles que se acercan más a interestatal que al pueblo en sí y eso es suficiente. Cuando están descargando Sam tiene el teléfono contra el oído y a Bobby en la línea. Discuten sobre posibles casos en Tennessee y Dean lo único que puede pensar es en pegarse a la espalda de Sam y dejar de oír a John hablarle en susurros, hablarle repitiendo la misma frase envenenada. Ve una droguería en la esquina opuesta al motel y súbitamente recuerda que Sam es omega.

Sam entra a la habitación después de que les entregan las llaves, pero Dean se encamina a la droguería con un nudo en la garganta, la verdad es que no ha visto a Sam tomando ningún tipo de supresor o en general, tomando algún medicamento, así que compra, sin ponerle atención a la chica del recibidor, lo que cree que es necesario.

Sam está sentado y ceñudo, laptop en la mesa y los codos a los lados, parece intensamente concentrado en algo y Dean se pregunta si en realidad está concentrado o es que sólo quiere ignorarlo. El olor de Sam no es particularmente fuerte, Dean aún siente el efecto retardado de los supresores, pero es suficiente para que a Dean le cueste trabajo mirar hacia otro lugar. Sam, por su parte, no le dedica ni una mirada. Dean lanza la caja de pastillas anticonceptivas y un par de  _postdays_ sobre la mesa, aterrizan cerca del laptop y Sam parece entender que Dean pretende comunicar.

Le dedica una mirada larga a las cajetillas, como si leyera cada indicación. Lo que viene luego Dean no lo espera. Es como si le inundara la cara.

Sam sonríe, con los hoyuelos en las mejillas y los ojos casi cerrados, baja la cabeza y con un brazo aparta las pastillas, "No las necesito, Dean" dice tranquilamente. "¿Seguro?" se fuerza a preguntar Dean y Sam suspira, "Sí, en la universidad me hicieron más análisis y pruebas médicas" cuando Dean ladea la cabeza Sam vuelve a sonreír "A los ojos de los médicos siempre voy a ser una anomalía, pero una anomalía infértil, al parecer tengo muchas cosas de alfa después de todo". "Infértil" repite Dean, sólo para estar seguro. Sam voltea el computador y le señala lo que parecía estar leyendo cuando Dean entró "Sí" dice Sam mientras le apunta en la pantalla lo que Dean reconoce de inmediato como un caso.

El ambiente del cuarto no deja de oler a ellos, no dejan de tratarse como si fueran corto punzantes, pero Dean considera que desde que Sam sonríe las cosas son mucho más llevaderas.

Son llevaderas, en efecto, de día. Antes de poner el culo en la cama para dormir ellos son hermanos, que te digo, buenos hermanos. De esos que han visto un par de cosas, de esos que saben un par de cosas, de esos que se ven suficientemente peligrosos para no hacer preguntas sobre sus vidas privadas. Sam y Dean recorren cuatro estados en dos meses, Dean con las manos sudorosas contra el manubrio del auto y mirando a Sam dormir por el retrovisor.

Cazan un par de espectros, dos almas en pena, un wendigo, dos hombres lobos, un vampiro y durante el día se miran tensamente sobre la mesa de algún McDonalds o en la barra de un bar cualquiera, pero son los hermanos que John les había exigido que fueran. Relación tensa pero estable, sonrisas cuando es necesario, Led Zeppelin a todo volumen y las armas cargadas de sal y odio. Durante el día son excepcionalmente buenos en su tarea de odiar al otro, y eso lo sabe Dean.

Lo sabe porque se encuentra a sí mismo espiando a Sam durante los segundos que su odio le da permiso, se encuentra a sí mismo mirando la forma en que Sam respira y la presión que hace matando bichos, se encuentra a sí mismo negando a John. Durante el día y gran parte de las noches Dean caza y vive junto a Sam y aunque no lo pretende, él sabe que está pasando a Sam por un periodo de prueba porque, maldita sea, John lo hizo hacerlo.

Es a punta de ese odio que Dean se obliga a ser objetivo, y la verdad es que la subjetividad no le dice nada diferente. Sam es un buen chico.  _Maldita sea Samuel,_ a Dean le gustaría que Sam a veces fuera algo maniático o psicópata, a veces le gustaría poder sospechar que lo último que le dijo John al oído tenía sentido, pero la verdad es que cuando Dean demuestra mucho ímpetu en matar algún bicho Sam tuerce la cara y Dean, maldita sea, trata de buscar qué es eso  _tan_ malo que Sam se supone que debería tener, y es que si John lo dijo debería ser por algo, pero la verdad es que, ni mierda, no es nada.

Sam sigue comiendo ensalada (no es como si le diera súbitamente por beber la sangre de sus enemigos, como Dean lo imagino en algún momento), Sam sigue pegado a su laptop e investigando como el  _buen chico_ de siempre (no es cómo si pasara por una etapa de rebeldía y decidiera embriagarse y fumar marihuana, como Dean pensó que Sam podría perder el camino), Sam sigue siendo tan  _Sammy_ que Dean no puede evitar lo que pasa durante las noches.

Una vez deciden que es hora de dormir (sea después de matar algo o después de investigar y/o viajar) el real apocalipsis se desata.

La primera semana pretendieron disimularlo, la verdad es que Dean sabe que trató. Trató dormir e ignorar la respiración de Sam, trató ignorar la presión sanguínea compartida y las sabanas demasiado calientes. Pero el resultado siempre fue el mismo: golpes secos a mitad de la noche, manotazos y patadas impotentes, luego una mordida tibia y el sueño más ligero del mundo, brazos en todas partes y el cabello de Sam pegado a la almohada, a su cuello y a la frente de Dean.

Después de la primera semana Dean dejó de pretender que no iba a saltar al cama de Sam apenas apagaran las luces, así que espero en vela hasta que Sam cayó vencido por sueño, tratando de negarse, en la silla de al lado o en la cama, sin quitarse la ropa. En algún punto de la tercera semana Dean pensó que podría estar forzando a Sam a algo que en definitiva no quería, pero la noche que intentó salir a buscar alguna camarera o en general alguna  _amiga, por Dios_ , Sam lo observó con tanta ira contenida en sus ojitos de todos los colores que Dean le saltó como un tigre encima y estuvieron mordiéndose y abrazándose toda la noche y hasta después de que el sol tuvo la decencia de salir.

Dean dejó que todos sus debates internos murieran con la puesta del sol y en las noches le juró completa devoción al cuello largo (largo largo) de Sam y ese suspirito satisfecho que esbozaba cuando Dean le enterraba los dientes hasta el fondo, hasta que casi podía sentir sangre de nuevo, hasta que la descarga de endorfinas era tan alta que ambos caían dormidos, medios felices y enteramente malditos.

El primer mes tuvo sus conflictos hasta el final, Dean llegó magullado y roto a las habitaciones de todos los moteles del mundo (de Oklahoma, para ese entonces) y tuvo sus días (no se lo podía negar ni a sí mismo) que la voz de John que le taladraba el alma no lo dejaba probar bocado como es debido. Pero entonces Sam habría de esbozar una sonrisa que Dean sólo vería de soslayo, Sam habría de destapar una cerveza, Sam habría de ponerle una mano cálida en un hombro y Dean pasaría saliva hasta que John sólo quedara reducido a un sonido minimalista en su consciencia, a un momento congelado que puedes ignorar si cierras los ojos con suficiente fuerza.

El segundo mes fue completamente otra historia. Porque Dean llegaría cada día más lleno de remordimientos a la habitación, al impala. Dean estaría persiguiendo a John como Alicia persiguió a la liebre dentro del agujero, y cuando no encontrara nada encontraría a Sam abullonado en la cama y esperándolo, sin admitirlo, pero haciéndolo.

Después de cazar un hombre lobo y con heridas en cuerpo y alma Sam entra al motel, Dean lo ve entrar, ve la silueta enorme cruzar la puerta y Dean ya se bañó y ya está esperando el momento vertiginoso en que ambos se van a meter en la cama y no dirán nada pero habrá fricción y manos en todas partes y suspiros y Sam gimiendo un poquito cuando Dean le gruñe sobre el cuello. Eso espera y eso obtiene, porque Sam sale del baño en boxers y nada más, despeinado y aún mojado de la ducha, se mete a la cama y deja suficiente espacio para que Dean lo abrace y lo presione hacia atrás.

Es ahí cuando Dean llega a una conclusión, sosteniendo a Sam mientras enredan las piernas "Sammy" "¡Dean!" un poco de sudor, Dean la tiene dura como una roca contra las nalguitas de Sam y este está moviendo tan suave la cadera que si Dean no presintiera a Sammy debajo de la piel como lo hace, pensaría que no se mueve. Ahí en ese lugar, John le grita por primera vez las palabras que le había susurrado al oído. Puta vida, habría de descubrir Dean que lo único malo de Sam era él. Él, lamiéndole el cuello hasta que le doliera la garganta de pasar saliva mezclada con Sam; él, sosteniendo a Sam en el pecho con tanta fuerza que ambos respiraban con dificultad. Él.  _Cómo lo siento Sammy, lo siento, lo siento, perdón._

Hasta el final del segundo mes es suficiente morder a Sam para que todo se vuelva una mancha borrosa y satisfactoria. Hasta el último día, cuando Sam definitivamente dejó de pretender que no esperaba que Dean se le tendiera encima y lo espero con las piernas abiertas en la cama, boca arriba y aún mojado y despeinado del baño. Dean lo buscó como siempre, sin buscarlo, lanzándose al vacío y aparentándolo contra él hasta que ambos hicieran ese sonido asfixiado y adicto que sale de la garganta pero que suena en la panza.

Dean le toca la piel que delata las costillas, le recorre la tímida curva de la cintura, le acaricia la línea tensa de los abdominales, la curva de los pectorales, la punta dura de los pezones, el hueco del pecho, la diagonal de las clavículas, el bulto de la manzana de adán, los labios. Esa es la primera vez que se besan.

Es decir, que se besan sin el celo y la efervescencia ciega del mismo.

Es un beso limpio, manos en el cuello y mordidas intensas. Sam suspira y Dean lame, hundiendo la cara todo lo que puede en Sam, abriéndole la boca con la lengua. Sam es el primero en embestir y Dean el primero es apoyarse en la cama para poder generar una fricción más agradable. Se lamen y se besan y se atragantan con el otro. Dean está entre drogado y poseído cuando muerde Sam por primera vez esa noche, ambos exhalan un sonido que no se puede escribir, ambos terminan sudando las mismas ganas de destrozarse ahí mismo. No se vienen, pero se aúllan sus propios nombres al oído hasta que las mordidas los duermen y las sensaciones los dopan.

Dean se despierta al otro día con una maldición en el estómago, de todas formas. Está encarando a Sam cuando abre los ojos, está oyendo a John recitar su triste frase y por él, por él están en el mismo cuarto del hospital donde John murió pero en diferente camilla.

Pero Sam tiene el rostro despejado, los ojos cerrados sin fuerza, los labios relajados, el cabello desorganizado y enredado sobre la frente, la línea de la nariz eterna y el mentón dividido. No es un visión muy distinta a las que obtiene normalmente de Sam, pero sin duda es una de las más agradables que ha tenido en mucho tiempo, lo es porque Dean se permite descansar de su urgencia por un momento, Dean lo ve tan bueno y tan puro, durmiendo aún, que no se atreve a pensar que John tuviera una sola carta en el asunto que los concierne. Sam no puede ser malo, no, no puede.

Definitivamente lo único malo en Sam es Dean.

Dean se entretiene pensando en cómo decirle eso a John, en cómo explicarle que fuera de Bon Jovi, sus urgencias de emancipación y él, Sam es posiblemente el mejor ser humano del mundo, lo piensa con tanta fuerza que Sam abre los ojos. Todavía están tan cerca que podrían besarse. No lo hacen, Sam parece tan dolido cuando despierta que Dean presiente peligro, así como habría presentido peligro si fuera John quien lo mirara de esa manera.

Están en Kentucky, Dean ya no recuerda el nombre del pueblo, sólo que Sam se reabastece en supresores y que se toma tantos esa misma mañana que palidece y queda tendido en la cama como si moverse le fuera a causar un padecimiento indescriptible. Dean no se azora de no percibir apenas olor cuando cruza la puerta con el almuerzo. Sam sigue tendido en la cama y la sonrisa de Dean sólo responde a una cosa:  _así que por fin lo hiciste Sammy, lo hiciste porque eres un buen chico._

Dean está orgulloso de Sam.

Lo está porque lo único malo de su chico es él, y Sam lo está apartando como se aparta una plaga. Lo que prueba a John mil veces mal, lo que prueba Dean mil veces bien. Sam es infinitamente bueno.

Es una sensación extraña la que invade de Dean de ese día en adelante, un orgullo casi paternal cobija su  _rectificada_  forma de percibir a Sam, pero al tiempo una ansiedad ciega lo carcome por dentro. Primero no podría estar más maravillado del golpe de carácter de Sam, de su determinación callada y definitiva de no volverlo a aceptar en la cama, de tomar tantos supresores que Dean (así se esforzara) queda de nuevo privado de percibir su olor. Segundo, no lo podría desesperar tanto la fuerza de Sam para apartarse y empezar a tomar esas malditas pastillitas rosadas como si la vida de ambos dependiera de ello (tal vez lo hace).

Dean incluso revisa en internet y en las indicaciones de las cajitas la cantidad de supresores que un omega debe tomar.

Lo hace gritándose mentalmente con John,  _Sam es bueno papá, cállate de una vez_ , lo hace hasta que encuentra en internet un horario estipulado por la farmacéutica que distribuye los supresores que Sam compra. Dean se aprende el horario con sólo leerlo una vez y comprueba con los días que Sam no deja pasar más de treinta segundos de retraso cuando tiene el supresor a mitad de la garganta.

Dean se siente orgulloso de  _su_ chico, pero Dean no puede evitar pensar en las noches que si lograba conciliar el sueño, cuando Sam se dejaba envolver desde atrás y los dientes clavados a mitad del cuello eran una afirmación latente de que ambos seguían vivos, incluso si Dean a veces sentía lo contrario.

Se le pasa volando un mes, entre cazas, noches interrumpidas por el insomnio o la muerte y Sam, poniéndose esos mechones que le empiezan a crecer demasiado detrás de las orejas. El ambiente entre ellos no es más tenso de lo que ha sido desde que a Dean se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de follar luego de la muerte de John. El aire entre ellos sigue denso y eléctrico, pero Dean encuentra cierta paz y cierto sosiego en su odio renovado. Dean estira las piernas de ese resentimiento familiar que a veces se esconde debajo de la cama o detrás de los asientos del auto, y con eso haya algo de frescura, algo de consciencia limpia.

No es permanente, porque aunque Sam y Dean casen y maten y quemen y lloren a John en silencio y en respiraciones que se cuentan hasta que ambos caen dormidos, Dean sigue sintiendo que después de incursionar en todas las posibles vertientes del mal dentro de su hermano menor, la única latente y peligrosa, la única que asegura que ambos irán a parar al infierno, es culpa de él, es él. Y Dean es muy bueno pretendiendo que todo está bien (él es el maestro del  _todo está bien_ ) pero la verdad, y cómo lo dijo Sam: no, no está bien.

Está malditamente, legendariamente, arbitrariamente, pornográficamente lejos de estar bien.

Dean puede pretender para sus adentros que está orgulloso de la decisión de Sam de trazar una línea invisible entre ellos (porque de alguna forma extraña lo está), pero lo cierto es que Dean, un mes y una semana después de haber dejado de morder a Sam todas las noches, daría la vida por volver a olerlo cuando entra al cuarto del motel de mierda en el que estén, Dean daría el maldito auto y todo lo que tiene adentro ( _shhh_ ) por que cayera la noche y Sam se pegara (suavecito y cálido) a su espalda,  _"Muérdeme, Dean"_. A Dean se le pone dura como una roca de sólo imaginar que Sam puede (aunque sea un poco) (aunque lo niegue igual que él) estarlo extrañando.

Se llama Kattie.

Tiene el cabello rojo endemoniado, la sonrisa blanca y larga endemoniada, los ojos enormes endemoniados y los muslos suaves como la crema cuando lo aprieta contra ella. Dean la acuesta a propósito en la cama de Sam, la desviste sin miramientos y la folla tan despacio que siente que se va a derretir. Dean no sabe si ella lo nota, pero hunde la cara todo lo que puede en la almohada donde Sam ha puesto su cabeza las últimas dos noches, entierra la cara hasta tal punto que lo huele. O tal vez no, tal vez no es el olor de Sam y Dean sólo lo imagina, pero es suficiente, se viene como un tornado, acaba con un grito a mitad de garganta y la polla hirviendo.

Cuando Kattie se despide y le muerde la boca antes de irse Dean se percata de la sombra que hay debajo de la puerta de la habitación. Kattie abre la puerta y Sam está parado al otro lado con su rostro de piedra, que en cualquier otra situación seria una cara de culo graciosa, pero que ahora es como una sentencia de muerte. Dean lo ve avanzar como un animal salvaje hacia el interior de la habitación, "Te detesto Dean, lo juro, te odio".

Son las primeras palabras que Dean cree que le oye en años, las dice tan suavemente que parece un siseo. Y obviamente han hablado mucho, de hecho esa misma mañana discutieron (entre risas y demás) sobre las andanzas de Sam en Stanford y las drogas más usadas en la universidad. Pero hay algo en el tono de voz de Sam que a Dean le conecta de inmediato con sus recuerdos de hace más de cinco años. La remembranza es tan fuerte que por un segundo piensa que todo lo que ha pasado últimamente es sólo un mal sueño, luego Sam rompe la misma ilusión que acaba de crear, "Yo quería dejarlo estar Dean, yo quería que sufriéramos menos", Dean pasa saliva, amarga "Pero si vas a follar camareras con la nariz enterrada en mi almohada no voy a poder, puta mierda" Dean sonríe, Sam le pregunta qué es gracioso y él le responde simplemente: "Sólo te pones ruda en el celo, Samantha, y estás lejos de eso".

La charla no se prolonga, pero ambos saben que han llegado a un acuerdo. Van a dejarlo ser, van a ignorar que quieren devorarse vivos. Dean está de acuerdo, está orgulloso. Sam es bueno.

Tres días antes del celo, Dean se descubre fumando furiosamente como en antaño, se descubre cuando está terminando la primera cajetilla del día y Sam se queja porque al paso que va le va a impregnar también la ropa a él. Dean no hace caso, enciende otro cigarrillo y empuja débilmente a Sam para que se dirijan a la biblioteca del pueblo.

Dean diría que está de caza pero la verdad es que es Sam el que tiene más o menos los pies sobre la tierra y tiene la sensatez de hacer algo similar a una investigación. Dean intenta pensar y deduce de mala gana que debe tratarse de un espectro, pero la verdad es que respirar el mismo aire que respira Sammy y no poder olerlo lo desespera a un nivel tan astronómico que tiene que salir de la puta biblioteca de mierda y encender otro maldito cigarrillo o la cabeza le va a volar en mil puñeteros pedazos.

Fuma todo el día y lo habría hecho toda la noche si no fuera porque se entretiene cazando. Fuma de regreso al motel y fuma en la puerta de la habitación porque Sam le tararea un exorcismo como amenaza "No te atrevas a entrar la caja de cigarrillos a la habitación, cabrón". Dean fuma hasta que siente esa presión maligna en el pecho que lo hace respirar más poquito y más despacio, fuma hasta que el olor que lleva encima es tan intenso que pretende que es por eso que no puede oler a Sam.

Cuando entra a la habitación siente que si se encierra en algún lugar va a sufrir una falla respiratoria así que le informa a Sam que fiel a las antiguas costumbres del cazador "Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí rápido", pero Sammy suaviza la mirada, no dice nada ni se mueve, "¿qué pasa?" pregunta Dean y Sam hace un movimiento con la mano, de esos que no significan nada, y es suficiente. Dean comprende que el celo le va a explotar en cualquier momento y Sam, por motivos de seguridad fraternal, no quiere que pase en el auto o en medio de la nada.

Dean pone toda su mierda junta, la aprieta en un corsé imaginario y sale a comprar más cigarrillos.

El celo se retrasa dos días más, dos días de ocho cajetillas de cigarrillos y ni un solo minuto de sueño. Dean le da vueltas al auto, al motel, a la habitación, a Sam e incluso da vueltas sobre sí mismo, desesperado a un nivel que creía desconocido. Oh, pero no es desconocido,  _verdad Dean_ , su afán y su penuria es la misma por la que había pasado bajo el yugo de John y el régimen del "no va a volver a pasar", "Sí señor". Lo único positivo (no está seguro de si eso es positivo) es que Sammy parece comprender su angustia, parece que también la siente de hecho. Así que ambos intentan por todos los medios hacerlo más fácil.

Eso quiere decir que cuando Sam pasa saliva y Dean empieza a perder los estribos porque no lo huele ni lo saborea pero  _lo siente ahí_ , Sam se estira como un animal, "No pasa nada" dice como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo y tal vez a Dean y busca algo en la maleta de viaje.

Dean tiene un cigarrillo sin encender en los dedos cuando ve el arma de destrucción masiva emerger del bolso. Es diminuta pero se adivina su silueta, delgada y punzante. Sam le dirige una sonrisita triste y se sienta en la cama mientras abre el empaque.

Sam juega con la inyección entre los dedos un momento antes de quitarse el cinturón (Dean apretó la manta, el colchón y su alma con el puño al verlo) y rodearse el brazo con el cuero. Dean vio todo el procedimiento, las palmaditas para hacer resaltar la vena y la boquita de Sam, apenas asomando los dientes para morder el cinturón mientras se preparaba el brazo. Al final es casi demasiado rápido como Sam se clava la aguja en la carne y se inyecta el líquido amarillo.

Está seguro que lo que acaba de pasar es que Sam le disparó al pecho, o a la cabeza, o al estómago. De lo que está seguro es de que Sam le disparó, así de despacio y de delicadamente, presionando la jeringa hasta que no había más liquido amarillo dentro. No importaba, de todas formas, Dean ya estaba muerto antes de que Sam le disparara.

Ahora parece que el que muere es Sam. Cuando saca la aguja del brazo y libera la presión del cinturón sisea de dolor y se retuerce un poquito. Dean lo ve tenderse en la cama de cualquier forma y maldecir entre gemidos de dolor. Es un espectáculo horrible, Dean siente que se desangra mientras Sam le dirige la última mirada consciente, puro dolor concentrado en sus ojos chiquitos y el cabello sobre la cara.

El dolor de su expresión no se disuelve ni cuando cae inconsciente, Dean lo ve desvanecerse hasta tal punto que no parece vivo, brazos y piernas sobre la cama, cabeza sobre la almohada y los labios separados es un gesto de dolor. Pero es un dolor bello en algún punto, porque Dean lo contempla largo rato, con el cigarrillo sin encender en una mano y el puño aún apretado en la otra. Lo observa en su sueño forzado sin descanso, lo observa respirar con amargura y no moverse un milímetro.

Un par de horas después Dean empieza con la ridícula tarea de cavar una zanja alrededor de la cama donde Sam duerme, lo hace porque no puede dejar de darle vueltas y pisa siempre los mismos tramos del suelo, siempre arrastrando un poco los pies cuando está cerca de la cabecera de la cama y apurando el paso cuando está a los pies. Le da vueltas y vueltas, sin atreverse a salir del cuarto o a dormir, piensa en mil cosas y al tiempo no piensa en nada, con un nudo en la garganta y unas ganas inexplicables de gritar. Sam no se mueve, Dean no puede permanecer quieto un segundo.

Está por amanecer cuando Dean decide que algo está definitivamente mal con la postura del cuerpo de Sam, no parece natural, no parece cómoda. Dean abduce con terror que es posible que Sam no se mueva dado que su cuerpo puede conservar la memoria del tiempo que John lo ató a la cama durante el celo, tal vez Sam inconscientemente no se mueva porque  _cree_  que no puede.

El problema es que Dean no se atreve a tocarlo.

Antes del amanecer, de cualquier forma, Dean está tan desesperado y con tanto sueño acumulado que reúne el valor que estaba regado en el suelo y se atreve a mover un brazo de Sam. Tocarlo se siente raro bajo los dedos, como si tocara algo a lo que es alérgico, es molesto. Pero después de hacerlo una vez se vuelve más fácil continuar, así que Dean se las arregla para acomodarlo mejor, para ponerle una manta encima y al final, como muestra de rebeldía, se las arregla para acomodarle el cabello que tenía sobre la frente.

Amanece, la expresión de dolor en la carita de Sam se disuelve y él por fin es capaz de salir de la habitación. Lo hace para fumar un cigarrillo, pegado a la ventana, pasando cada calada con un dolor pesado en el pecho.

Cuando entra en la habitación recoge del piso la envoltura de la inyección y lee (en todos los idiomas) las indicaciones. Después de una cuenta instantánea asume que Sam se despertará pasado el mediodía, con hambre y somnolencia, pues la inyección no es relajante, es más bien similar a un K.O.

A mitad de mañana decide que si sique mirando a Sam se va a quedar sin aire, así que busca la ducha y se enfunda en ropa de Sam, porque el olor a cigarrillo le causa nauseas, y sale en el auto a comprar un par de cosas.

El viaje al pueblo es lo más irreal que Dean ha vivido, se siente adormilado y torpe, viendo borroso, sintiendo el piso de forma extraña bajo los pies. Entra a un supermercado y empaca tres pies de manzana. Pasa por un restaurante y se las arregla para llevarse un termo de leche caliente. Cuando estaciona el auto frente al motel le da la sensación de que en realidad no hizo nada de lo que recuerda, siente que lo imaginó, pero ahí está el pie y la leche, y eso es lo que importa.

Cuando entra a la habitación pone una de las tartas sobre la mesa y el termo de leche caliente junto a un vaso vacío. Espera, sin comer nada y sin pegar un ojo, lo hace hasta que Sam se estira bajo las mantas con dificultad, como si todo le doliera.

Sam se despierta.

Dean empieza a llorar.


	5. Dios está en todas partes pero despacha en Detroit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Han pasado tres meses?
> 
> Supongo que ya lo saben, todo es culpa de la universidad y mi bloqueo de escritora. Pero finalmente aquí está, el doble de largo que un capitulo normal y tal vez cuatro o cinco veces peor escrito, pero con todo el amor que mi cuerpo puede soportar. Creo que nunca escribí algo que me agotara emocionalmente tanto como este fanfiction. Aún no puedo creer que he terminado con él.
> 
> Le quiero pedir disculpas a todos los lectores que esperaron por la actualización, lamento hacerlo esperar por esto, pero aquí está y espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Hoy es mi último día de vacaciones (tengo una semana de vacaciones a mitad del semestre) y que haya terminado este fanfiction es fruto de este pequeño descanso. Ojalá haya valido la pena y ustedes lo soporten, no olviden que espero por todo lo que quieran decirme.
> 
> Saludo gigante a mi serpiente Kattie, a mi beta Tamiko-san.
> 
> Este trabajo no está betado, Tamiko-san es mi beta y hace tiempo no le envío trabajo para betear, pero bueno, ustedes saben como es esto de escribir y publicar.
> 
> Los quiero a todos, gracias por compartir la experiencia de este fanfiction conmigo, les recomiendo oír Sixto Rodríguez con este capitulo final.

Sam tiene primero certeza de las lágrimas de Dean y cree que es un sueño, luego llega a suponer que, en realidad, se encuentra despierto. Al comienzo el llanto de Dean no es sonoro, son un par de gotas resbalando por esas mejillas, los ojos muy abiertos y Sam al otro lado de la habitación, incorporándose, sintiendo las lágrimas silenciosas como cataratas, oyendo un lamento que despedazó los ojos de Dean para convertirlos en mares del agua más salada del mundo: agua de llanto.

Sam siente los huesos molidos, el pecho hueco y esas ganas de llorar o de romper algo que siempre sintió después de volver del noqueo de la inyección. Se sienta a medias, aparta un poco la manta que tiene encima y aunque intenta darle algo de privacidad a las lágrimas de Dean no lo logra, porque siente que esas lágrimas nacen en su propio pecho, "¿Eso es leche caliente y pie de manzana?" pregunta Sam, se da cuenta de lo débil que se siente cuando su voz sale quebradiza y triste, cuando siente que va a llorar también si Dean no deja de apretar los puños y mirarlo de esa forma.

"Yo sabía que papá iba a morir" dice Dean, con la voz extrañamente sobria, bajando la mirada y dejando salir el primer sollozo que Sam reconoce como duelo.

Sam deja ir la cabeza hacia atrás y se golpea levemente con la pared del motel, toma aire profundamente y nota que no ve claramente porque tiene un mar de lágrimas atadas a las cuencas de los ojos, pero decide que va a intentar no dejarlas salir, decide tragarse todo y ayudar a Dean a salir de la habitación del hospital en donde murió John. Sacude un poco la cabeza, cada músculo se opone a sus movimientos, cada respiro le duele un poco en la espalda y en el corazón. Oye un par de pasos y el sonido del colchón cediendo cuando Dean se sienta en la cama del frente.

Sam sabe que no tiene que preguntar, sabe que si Dean va a dejar salir el dolor lo hará él solo, así que lo mira nada más. Lo cual es complicado de hacer, porque Dean parece tan frágil y tan pobre, roto y maldito, sentado frente a él con el alma en las manos y todo ese amor y odio que sintió por John rodándole en la cara. Al comienzo no dice nada, sólo se seca torpemente la cara y sacude la cabeza como si quisiera espantar, con la fuerza de la negación, las lágrimas.

Sam se da cuenta de que quiere abrazarlo, de que quiere secarle las lágrimas con los labios y apretarlo tanto contra sí hasta que le faltara el aire, Sam se da cuenta de que quiere besarlo y prometerle que todo va a estar bien. No lo hace, pero no puede evitar que se le escapen un par de lagrimitas, Dean parece tan ensimismado que se demora en notar que Sam también está llorando.

"Papá nunca me dio las gracias por mantenerte a salvo, Sammy, y yo sabía que no lo haría hasta que estuviera seguro de que no podría pedirme que te cuidara de nuevo" Sam se seca las lágrimas y Dean ya no se toma la molestia de reparar en su llanto y en esos sollozos que no lo dejan hablar bien "Papá me dio las gracias por cuidarte después de que saliste de la habitación" Sam se cubre la cara (o lo que puede de ella) con una mano y lo mira entre las lágrimas que se agolpan en los ojos, siente un vacío en las entrañas que sabe que es compartido, siente un sabor a muerte en la boca y un olor a odio familiar en el aire, Dean toma impulso y Sam entiende, aterrorizado, que Dean va a dejarlo salir todo.

Y Sam no está listo para verlo sufrir. No así. No Dean.

"Papá me dio las gracias por haberlo cuidado a él y por haberte cuidado a ti" Dean pone ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y habla, ignorando que al parecer su garganta no lo quiere dejar hacerlo, "Me agradeció por cuidarte desde siempre sin quejarme, parecía tan orgulloso de mi Sammy, parecía que me quería" Sam quiere morderlo "Yo sabía que se estaba despidiendo Sammy, en el fondo lo sabía, pero pretendí que no entendía por qué me decía lo que dijo" Sam quiere lamerle el rastro de las lágrimas y jurarle que todo está bien "Incluso en ese momento intenté creer lo que dijo, pero la verdad es que no puedo creer que haya motivos para que papá hubiera estado orgulloso", "Dean", pero es el mismo Dean quien no lo deja seguir.

"Yo no los cuidé Sam, ustedes dos han sido mis victimas desde el comienzo" Sam quiere golpearlo o hacerle el amor "A ti te mordí y dejé que te marcharas a Stanford, dejé que tu novia muriera y dejé que papá muriera" Dean respira pero Sam siente que ninguno de los dos consigue aire en absoluto " _Lo deje morir Sam, lo hice morir por mí_ ".

Y eso es, Dean ha salido de la habitación del hospital, pero lo hace lanzando gritos de dolor y lágrimas en todas las direcciones. Sam oye toda la avalancha de muerte y desesperación, ve toda esa tristeza tan violenta en los ojos de Dean y en la forma en la tiembla mientras llora. Maldita sea,  _Dean_ , Sam se está muriendo por hacer algo, por tenderle un brazo, por sujetarlo o alguna cosa, pero Dean deja salir todo sin pausa para respirar y sin dar permiso a Sam de mover un músculo.

Dean le cuenta entre furia, sangre y sal que John volvió a ser (por muy poco) el hombre que Dean siempre llamó papá, pero que sólo empezó a pasar después de que Sam se fuera para Stanford. Dean le desvela su hipótesis sobre la intención de que Sam y Dean se volvieran a reunir, y le dice que está casi seguro de que John estaba convencido hasta la muerte de que se odiaban demasiado para hacer el amor, "Y yo creo que es así Sam, yo creo que nos odiamos demasiado" pero Sam no oye eso, Sam oye  _te quiero_  y eso le duele más. Dean deja de llorar atacadamente mientras le dice que siente ser lo que corrompe a Sam.

"Tú no me corrompes Dean" dice Sam, entre contrariado y molesto, "Sí lo soy". Sam no tiene tiempo de fastidiarse porque Dean se eche la culpa de toda la mierda que hay entre ellos como familia, no tiene tiempo porque Dean escupe la última línea de ese día con la determinación fría que tiene en los ojos mientras asesina, "Papá dijo que si no te salvo, voy a tener que matarte, y estoy seguro a que se refería a mi cuando dijo que te tengo que salvar, te tengo salvar de mí mismo".

Eso es suficiente.

Sam se pone de pie de un salto, ignorando que las rodillas le fallan y que la visión se le nubla por un momento. Da un par de pasos y está abrazando a Dean antes de reconocer que ya está llorando de nuevo. Dean lo recibe en silencio, bordeándolo con los brazos apenas, dejándose ir hacia atrás cuando Sam lo empuja y gimiendo de sorpresa cuando Sam le muerde el cuello. Pero ni siquiera con eso dice algo más. Se queda en un silencio contrito y cuando entiende que Sam está estirando el cuello con un propósito, lo muerde de vuelta.

Sam no está seguro de si se trata de la inyección o la furia de Dean, pero esta vez le duele. Es un dolor punzante y amargo, que le hace maldecir y casi lloriquear entre los brazos que Dean, que ahora lo sostienen como astas. "No seas imbécil, Dean" dice cuando siente que vuelve a tener voz, decidido y aterrorizado "Papá fue siempre extremista, pero jamás te habría pedido que me mataras si volvíamos a follar" Dean no se tranquiliza, lo aprieta más y Sam siente que quiere vomitar, pero no tiene nada en el estómago "No tengo ni idea qué quiso decir papá, pero tú no eres malo Dean".

Sam sabe que Dean está llorando de nuevo, enterrándole los dientes en la carne como si quisiera llevarse el pedazo.

"He intentado odiarte más, pero eres demasiado bueno Dean" y Dean deja de morderlo súbitamente, casi lo suelta, casi lo aparta, pero lo que hacer es buscarle la cara. Sam sabe para dónde va y con todo el terror del mundo, y con John caminándole en la espalda, le da la cara a Dean.

Y se besan, por fin, por segunda vez. Un beso húmedo y algo torpe porque Sam está a medio camino de estar de rodillas pero no lo logra y Dean lo está sujetando como si quisiera fusionarlo con él, pero es un beso que Sam siente en la tripa y en toda la piel que se le eriza. Sam lo muerde de primeras y Dean le chupa la lengua como si fuera caramelo. Es un beso que sabe a lágrimas pero Sam decide, cuando ve a Dean con una sombra de sonrisa cuando se separan, que fue un buen beso.

Sam se pone de pie y acerca el pie y la leche caliente. Se toman la leche directamente del termo y se comen el pie de manzana sin decir palabra, lejos de estar en paz, lejos de dejar de odiarse, pero con un poco menos de lágrimas por derramar y eso es bueno, lo es en la medida que ambos duermen el resto del día después de comer, con las camas pegadas para tener una muy mala excusa para estar en las intermediaciones de un abrazo.

* * *

A mitad de la noche Sam se despierta porque Dean lo sacude un poco. Ambos se ponen de pie en silencio y salen de la habitación casi a hurtadillas. Se embuten en el auto luego de pagar por las noches y después de un largo rato de Pink Floyd y nada de conversación, Sam decide que es un buen momento para revisar lo que hay en el guarda guantes del auto. Encuentra lo de siempre: un montón de celulares, un par de armas, papeles, sobras de comida, y un libro.

Sacude el libro, que parece tener polvo y un poco de algo que puede ser aceite. Le queda el corazón en las manos cuando lee el título de la portada y descubre que se trata del libro de cuentos de García Márquez que leyó durante el intervalo de sus primeros dos celos. Lo revisa desde todos los ángulos, sin ser capaz de abrirlo, acariciando la cubierta e inspeccionando el olor que pueda desprender. Le parece que huele un poco a pólvora y sangre.

"Lo encontré debajo del asiento de atrás cuando desmonté el auto donde Bobby," Dean parece haberse percatado de su conmoción, "creo que es tuyo" dice simplemente. "No," le responde Sam, "no es mío, le pertenecía la biblioteca de alguno de los pueblos por dónde pasamos hace unos seis años" Dean le da una mirada por el retrovisor, Sam pasa saliva y habla sin pensar "Yo estaba leyendo este libro cuando me llegó el celo por primera vez" Dean se tensa y voltea a mirar el libro como si fuera una cosa viva "¿Leías eso en el restaurante de la escuela?" Sam no puede evitar un poco de melancolía "Sí", "Uhm".

Sam no pregunta, porque bueno, Dean acaba de decir "que leías en el restaurante de la escuela" y eso quiere decir que recuerda muy bien la situación, pero no puede evitar que se le trepe una sonrisa de esas que dejan la pancita tibia.

Pero el libro sigue en sus manos y es como un animal con púas venenosas, Sam no sabe cómo afrontarlo porque le trae demasiados recuerdos y por esos recuerdos fue que intentó irse de casa (si es que el Impala y los moteles son una casa, maldición). Le coquetea tanto al libro que después de un rato se atreve a revisar el índice, sólo para ver si recuerda algo. Y la verdad siente algo de alivio al no reconocer los títulos, entonces se encuentra con "Espantos de Agosto" y a la mierda todo.

El cuento es un electro choque, y eso que ni siquiera lo lee, sólo ve el nombre. Sam se da cuenta de que le duele todo el cuerpo, cada célula que Sam no sabía que estaba ahí, le duele el cuero cabelludo y mover las muñecas, siente que es difícil respirar, tiene hambre, le duele la cabeza, le duele el corazón, le duele el alma y recuerda que John, su padre, buenas noches, le dijo a su hermano mayor que si no lo podía salvar tendría que matarlo.

Es tan repentina la bofetada de dolor que Sam toma a Dean de un brazo y lo obliga a detener el auto. Una vez Dean lo hace y dejándolo con una pregunta a mitad de la garganta, Sam sale sin cerrar la puerta y vomita al borde de la carretera. Lo hace con tanto ímpetu que cuando se detiene está de rodillas, con el libro en una mano y con Dean sosteniéndole el cabello y el pecho, "Sammy" dice, "¿Qué pasa?" y Sam podría llorar (se le empañan los ojos) pero decide que Dean ya aguantó demasiada mierda junta al oír a John decir que tendría que matarlo, así que pasa saliva con sabor a vomito e intenta volver en sus cabales lo más rápido que puede, "Debe ser la inyección," dice, miente "siempre fue un asco" Dean no le cree, Sam está absolutamente seguro.

De vuelta al auto Sam busca unos supresores y se toma dos para reponer el descuido después de la inyección. Intenta quedarse dormido, pero la verdad que la mañana los sorprende en la carretera y Sam no logra pegar un ojo, Dean por su parte parece a punto de hacer ebullición. Sam no dice nada pero siente que algo parecido a una conversación se acerca, y de hecho lo hace, Dean parece caer en cuenta de algo y lo mira con ojos cansados, "¿Para dónde vamos, Sammy?" Es una pregunta retórica y no lo es. Sam descubre que cuando salieron del hotel lo hicieron sin rumbo y siguen sin él, pero al tiempo siente que Dean no le pregunta por la carretera de los mil demonios sino por la marca del cuello que le arde y por John, muerto y acechándolos en la mitad de la nada.

"Quiero dormir" dice Sam, habría podido decir "quiero ir a casa", pero la verdad es que aunque nunca se ha sentido sin hogar, nunca ha tenido propiamente uno. Dean suaviza la mirada y tal vez todo el mundo sería un poco más fácil de cargar si no fuera porque Sam adivina, en los movimientos pesados de Dean, que él también lo está cargando. Sam siempre ha pensado que John le había dado razón de vivir a Dean, y aunque intenta no odiarlo, no puede dejar de pensar que John también le ha quitado esa vida de alguna forma.

Dean mira alrededor antes de encender el auto, como si ver hacia el vacío fuera a decirle dónde están. Después de un rato decide que debieron salir de Tennessee hace un par de horas y que a juzgar por el olor del asfalto, deben estar sobre la interestatal número 64. Buscan el primer motel de mala muerte en Illinois, Dean murmura algo sobre buscar un desayuno y Sam asiente adormiladamente, sujetando el libro en las manos y pensando que después de todo no se trata de una vida normal o una vida de cazador, al parecer se trata de que la vida misma lo rechaza,  _papá le pidió a Dean que me matara._

Sam no se estanca en una sola idea, porque lo que lo atormenta es una compleja y extensa vertiente de ideas. Lo acosa el picor del cuello, lo acosa ver a Dean tan frágil, lo acosa no saber qué es eso tan malo que no lo deja encajar con estar vivo, le acosa pensar que Dean cree que lo único malo que Sam tiene es su relación (y unión) con él. "¿Sabías que no eres malo, verdad Dean?" dice casi desesperado cuando estacionan en Centralia, o las afueras, más bien. Dean lo observa por un segundo o dos y no le dice nada, sale del auto y murmura que va a traer algo de comer.

Sam observa que va siendo hora de tomar otro supresor.

Los supresores lo hacen sentir atontado y lento, pero lo peor es que lo hacen sentir ciego. Ciego porque teniendo a Dean a medio metro de distancia no es capaz de percibir una ráfaga de olor y eso, aunque _saludable,_  es la sensación más angustiosa del mundo.

Busca los supresores y cuando Dean llega le pide por algo de tomar, él le pasa un vaso de café y Sam se toma un supresor con el primer sorbo. Dean no dice nada, pero Sam sabe que él no es el único que se siente privado e impotente a causa de las pastillas. La verdad intenta pensar que es por el bien de ambos, lo piensa tanto que está casi seguro de que está convencido de eso. Es sólo que a veces no puede evitar preguntarse cómo sería si efectivamente dejara de tomarlos y dejara que-  _no._

Dean conduce hasta el motel más cercano sin reparar en la comida que acaba de comprar.

Cuando entran a la habitación Dean se mete a la ducha primero y luego se devora ávidamente una hamburguesa. Sam lo ve, tendido en la cama y sin ser capaz de dormir en paz, "Tal vez deberíamos llamar a Bobby, buscar un trabajo" dice, sin poder cerrar los ojos de una vez. Dean entra al baño a lavarse la boca y sale con el cabello aun despeinado del baño, "Lo haremos mañana, o más tarde, deberías descansar Sammy". Sam quiere hacerse caso y dormir, pero está casi seguro de que terminará soñando con John, así que observa de soslayo el libro de cuentos y pretende que ya no tiene sueño.

O eso hace hasta que Dean se acuesta junto a él y lo hace ponerse de lado para abrazarlo por detrás. Lo hace con tanta fluidez que Sam no nota que tienen las piernas revueltas hasta que siente el aliento de Dean chocar contra su nuca. Tampoco es que se alarme, en realidad. Tampoco es que lo huela o se le ponga dura de inmediato, es una sensación extraña, brazos envolviéndolo y la espalda presionada contra el pecho de Dean. Sam respira cinco veces antes de que Dean se estire y le muerda el cuello. Y duele.

Sam contiene el grito de alarma y luego la queja de dolor. No es como si el dolor fuera a matarlo, pero es un dolor amargo y punzante. Sam intenta liberarse del abrazo de Dean y lo único que logra es que Dean lo sostenga en su sitio con más fuerza. Se debaten por un rato y luego Dean lo suelta.

Pero inmediatamente lo vuelve a morder.

Y esta vez la sensación le viaja por todo el cuerpo en forma de endorfinas, placer astronómico y puro, todo calor y fuego debajo de la piel. Sam exclama un sonidito que podría ser cualquier cosa y Dean ajusta la mordida, que sigue doliendo, pero es el mejor dolor del mundo.

Sam se sorprende tanto de sentir placer que no se da cuenta en qué momento cae dormido.

Cuando abre los ojos al otro día su primer pensamiento es para García Márquez y ese cuento del demonio. Por algún motivo, mientras Dean se despereza y sale de la cama, Sam siente que debe leer "Espantos de Agosto" de nuevo para cerrar un círculo (o más bien un trazo indefinido) en su vida. No siente que vaya a superar nada al leerlo, ni que dentro del cuento esté la salvación de su vida y la respuesta a las cripticas –y malditas- palabras de John, es sólo que tiene que enfrentarse a ese cuento de la misma forma que uno tiene que leer a García Márquez durante la vida: al menos dos veces.

Dean no parece notar su conmoción. En realidad Dean parece que acaba de salir de un día largo de spa oyendo toda la discografía de Led Zeppelin. "¿Qué quieres de desayuno?" le pregunta festivamente, sonriendo como un rufián. Sam lo adivina un poco triste pero descansado, sin el peso en los hombros que implicaban las palabras de John, "Trae dos de lo que sea que tú quieras" dice, a sabiendas de que se arriesga a comer tocino nadando en grasa y coca cola. Sonríe, porque Dean juega a ponerse la chaqueta y sale silbando una canción.

Le rompe el corazón de inmediato, porque sabe que Dean sigue cargando con la idea de tener que matarlo, es sólo que ahora comparte el peso con Sam, y Sam cree que hay que estar muy destruido por dentro para que la mitad del peso de las palabras de John le implique un alivio a Dean. Le duele tanto pensar que su hermano está roto como él que casi no se fija en el dolor agudo del cuello.

Es hora de tomar un supresor.

Sam se pone de pie, agarra la caja de supresores en una mano y el libro de cuentos en la otra. Se toma el supresor sin pensarlo y sin prestar atención al ardor del cuello; abre el libro en la página de "Espantos de Agosto" y se deja caer en la cama.

Le cuesta mucho trabajo leer. Por momentos siente que va a vomitar, que va a entrar en celo de manera espontánea o que el libro lo va a devolver en el tiempo. Pero al final resulta que el cuento es tiernamente corto y Sam está pensando que el dueño de la casa debió quemar hasta los cimientos todo el maldito castillo. Leer el cuento le quita un peso de los hombros, aunque Sam todavía no sabe de qué paso se trata.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, puede que tenga que ver con que Sam no le teme a Dean esa noche y decide que no va a pasar más noches en vela y más madrugadas con pesadillas. Se toma el supresor, pero se mete con Dean en la cama.

Sam piensa que es normal que Dean no reaccione (o que su reacción sea no reaccionar) así que se acomoda en lo posible (de lado y estirando las piernas para no sacar a Dean de la cama) e intenta –de verdad- quedarse dormido. Dean no hace nada por mucho tiempo y Sam no logra caer en el sueño profundo que buscaba, aunque si es una siesta ligera que es mejor que nada.

"Sammy" dice Dean a media noche, "Sammy" dice de nuevo y Sam ya se ha despertado de golpe como los gatos y está esperando con la espalda crispada y la respiración atrapada que pase algo,  _cualquier cosa_.

Dean lo muerde. Certero, sin reparar en que Sam se queja de dolor y sin detenerse a tomar aire. Es un dolor que arde y quema y es punzante y para nada fácil de ignorar, pero Sam hace de tripas corazón, piensa en John y en que, entre su odio a todo, no está dispuesto a morir, no aún. Se sujeta de la cama, de Dean y de su rencor. A los diez minutos no siente ningún dolor, siente que algo caliente se le riega desde el cuello y que le invade todo el cuerpo, siente que cada tendón y musculo cede bajo el peso de Dean, y aunque no lo huele y sólo le oye el latido impar del corazón contra la espalda, sabe que Dean se está sintiendo de la misma forma.

Duermen hasta que el deber los pone de pie justo después de que amanece.

El día anterior habían llamado a Bobby y decidido que tomarían un caso al otro lado del maldito país, así que de forma unánime decidieron descansar durante el día y viajar todo el día siguiente de un solo tirón.

No importa que se hayan mordido toda la noche, no importa que Sam haya leído el cuento. El ambiente en el auto es espeso, Sam está seguro de que con el impulso indicado podrían terminar matándose entre ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero no dice nada, respira profundo, sujeta el libro de cuentos y deja que Dean maneje hundiendo el pie en el acelerador como si pretendiera romper el pedal.

* * *

El caso en sí en bastante raro, Bobby les dice que busquen por un tío llamado Duane Tanner, ya que una psíquica amiga de Bobby vio que iba a ser asesinado, al igual que básicamente todo el pueblo en dónde vivía y bueno, Sam no es que quiera dar a entender que no confía en las palabras de Bobby, pero la verdad es que ahora que lo piensa, sin inyección o García Márquez encima… la verdad, no es el caso más común del mundo y eso que él está acostumbrado a todo lo que no es común.

Dean piensa lo mismo, es casi sobre lo único que hablan durante la eternidad de viaje que emprenden.

Y cuando llegan a Oregon, el caso se pone más y más raro. No hay señal de teléfono en todo el pueblo y justo después de que Sam ve en un poste la palabra  _croatoan_ , los citadinos empiezan a matarse entre ellos mismos de forma espontánea. Dean intenta salir de pueblo y no lo logra, Sam descubre con una doctora que al parecer hay un virus que deja rastros de azufre en la sangre de sus víctimas y eso es que lo que está impulsando a la personas a matarse entre sí. "Tenemos que salir de aquí Dean, no sabemos qué tan rápido esto se puede expandir, tenemos que avisarle a alguien" pero de nuevo es imposible salir del pueblo y Sam tiene un presentimiento en el fondo de la tripa que no le gusta, de verdad, no le gusta para nada porque el azufre es de los demonios y hay demasiadas cosas que sabe sobre lo que  _croatoan_ podría significar y todas riman con masacre, pero Dios y John y Mary, no pueden salir del maldito pueblo.

El tío que Bobby les envía a buscar aparece en el pequeño hospital donde se han atrincherado Sam, Dean y un par de personas más.

Entonces Dean llega a la resolución de que tiene que matarlo porque tiene una cortada en la pierna y seguramente está infectado. Y Sam la verdad no tendría tanto problema si no fuera porque Dean ya ha matado a dos personas más ese mismo día y viene siendo eso que ha sido en los últimos casos. Dean se transforma en un animal salvaje y mata y destroza casi con placer y Sam quiere pensar que se trata de John y de toda la furia contenida pero a veces se aterroriza porque Dean parece fuera de su propio control y ahora quiere matar al puñetero Duane Tanner, que fue el chico que la psíquica dijo que iba a morir.

Sam ha visto la ira ciega con la que John cazaba y la verdad esperó todo en la vida para Dean, menos que heredara ese último rasgo de su padre (además del auto, la música, la ropa y la devoción, Sam tenía esperanza). Pero los ojos de Dean son verde selva y verde peligro.

No mata al chico, vuelve magullado emocionalmente a dónde estaba Sam y este sólo nota su consternación porque, vamos,  _Dean gracias_ , Sam está orgulloso por un momento, lo está porque Dean acaba de probarle que él es bueno.

Pero la felicidad en el infierno no le dura para nada, porque después hay un empujón seco en el pecho y alguien que le rasga la piel con un cuchillo.

_Voy a morir._

_Así que esto es lo que se siente._

Sam está completamente vivo y completamente funcional. Además de completamente infectado.

Lo único que desea con más fuerza que poderse matar a sí mismo es que Dean deje de observarlo con esos ojos verdes tan grandes y que ya no contienen ira sino miedo, y que se vaya  _por Dios Dean vete, vete._  Sam no piensa que sea tan trágico, en realidad. Piensa que de alguna forma toda su vida ha sido un funeral alargado y que lo único que falta en realidad es que él muera, y la verdad se asombra de sentir alivio, pero lo siente. Un poco egoísta y un montón roto, siente que tal vez sea mejor así, que él muera y que Dean se vaya con el resto de los que no están infectados.

Pero por supuesto Dean decide que eso no va a pasar en un millón de años y lo mira con sus ojos asustados, "No te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácil, Sammy"  _Dios Dean, no_.

Lo último que hace Dean antes de encerrarlos en la habitación es coquetear con la doctora, lo hace fluidamente y con su voz de bar. Sam se queda quieto como una estatua, petrificado por el croatoan o por los supresores… o tal vez porque le parece que Dean coqueteó con esa doctora para recordarse a sí mismo quién es y por qué va a morir en un hospital que no es ni blanco ni limpio como era el hospital donde murió John.

Y lo peor es que intenta bromear y cuando Sam le pide que  _por favor_  se vaya, que esto es lo más estúpido que ha hecho y que no puede ser que crea que va a ser lo último, Dean le sonríe de lado, afilado como los cuchillos que pone debajo de la almohada y le mira la herida (porque ahora es herida) del cuello, "No es lo más estúpido, ¿recuerdas esa carrera en Tampa?" y esto es completamente una estupidez. Porque Sam cree que ni siquiera cuando vio a Dean conectado a miles de cables lo vio tan decididamente a punto de morir.

"Tú no tienes que morir aquí Dean"

"Quién dice que no quiero"

Así de simple todo el mundo se viene abajo. Dean se recuesta sobre un escritorio y no dice mucho, dice que está cansado, que el peso sobre sus hombros es demasiado y Sam entiende que el único que ve alivio al pensar en una bala en la cabeza no es él. Maldita sea, eso,  _eso sí que duele._

Sam ve el libro de Gárcia Márquez sobre la mesa, donde Dean había dejado todas las armas que trajeron para protegerse y se pregunta vagamente qué hará ahí, entonces decide que eso no importa y lo alcanza y lo abre y lee. El cuento se llama "La luz es cómo el agua" y Sam no lo recuerda pero mientras lo lee se da cuenta de que ese debe ser su favorito. Dean lo oye, aun recostado contra el escritorio y respirando tan levemente que parece una estatua.

Sam termina de leer y Dean levanta la cabeza, tan cansado y tan miserable que Sam se enfada, se enfada porque al parecer no va a poder hacer nada nunca para ayudarlo y mucho menos ahora que Dean planea morir con él. "La verdad es que nunca he entendido completamente como funciona una bombilla de luz," dice Dean "pero supongo que está bien decir que debe ser cómo abrir la llave del agua, sólo aprietas un botón y…"

Es suficiente, Sam se acerca y va a besarlo y tal vez va a dejar que mueran juntos,  _perfecto Dean, si esto es lo que quieres yo también puedo quererlo_.

Pero los interrumpe la doctora y entonces nadie se muere.

Sam resulta que está limpio como el pueblo, que parece que le hubieran borrado todo rastro de vida a voluntad.

Sam y Dean se marchan del pueblo y Dean le jura y le rejura que no va a volver a dormir en años, porque este definitivamente ha sido el caso más extraño de su vida y en vez de tener la sensación de que tuvieron suerte, siente que lo que estaban buscando se les escapó enfrente de sus narices sin que pudieran hacer nada. Parece enfadado y cansado cuando maneja para salir del pueblo, no comenta nada, pero Sam no va a olvidar que ese día ambos casi mueren y que Dean lo mira cada vez que puede por el retrovisor, con esos ojos verdes en los que ya no hay ni ira ni miedo sino preocupación, devoción, alivio. Sam sabe que en esos ojos hay todo eso porque él mismo está mirando a Dean de la misma forma, tenso pero flotando dentro de su propio cuerpo,  _te miro para cerciorarme de que estás vivo Dean._

_Y estás vivo._

* * *

Pasan días enteros vigilándose mutuamente, pero Sam sabe que él está vigilando a Dean más. Lo sabe porque sabe que ambos están hechos con un mismo molde y para que uno supere al otro en algo es necesario que lo quiera con demasiada fuerza, y Sam quiere, con más fuerza, pensar que Dean no se va a matar de un momento a otro. Y es un poco tonto porque Sam sabe que Dean no va a hacerlo, pero también creyó que lo sabía antes de que estuvieran en la habitación del hospital en donde casi se matan entre ellos y resultó que no era así.

Sam pensó que iba a morir y pensó que no podría hacer nada para salvarse y pensó que estaba bien, pero Dean se veía cansado y triste, y Sam cree que estuvo a punto de matarse no porque tuviera sino porque tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Porque tiene ganas de hacerlo.

Sam no sabe cómo solucionar la mirada muerta que tiene Dean hacia todo (excepto hacia él), y la verdad no cree que funcione tomar supresores si su objetivo es mejorar la relación con Dean, pero bueno, está seguro que dejar de tomarlos sería el conflicto más grande su vida y el tormento más grande para Dean. Así Sam decide que debe apostar todo por hacer lo que cree mejor, lo cree las doce horas del día y las doce horas de la noche, sólo que cuando se van a dormir decide que es demasiada la ansiedad y el terror de que Dean decida morir como al parecer lo había decidido antes.

Así que se pasa a su cama y Dean lo muerde y duele.

A la semana tiene que levantarse de la cama directamente a limpiar la herida y lavarla. Dean no suele decir mucho, a veces le trae Isodine o le pide disculpas en un murmuro. Sam estira el cuello, pasa un paño húmedo por la marca que los dientes de Dean le dejan y aprieta los ojos, porque cada día siente que los supresores son más difíciles de tragar y que Dean no está mejorando sino muriendo de a poco.

Sigue intentando pretender que todo funciona por un mes largo, entre caso y caso y avanzando torpemente por la interestatal 80 norte. Por algún motivo siguen la misma interestatal por un par de semanas y luego se devuelven sobre la misma y vuelven a avanzar, siempre encontrando un caso importante en algún pueblo que roza la carretera. Sam cuenta quince moteles desde que la situación  _croatoan_ sucedió, y llega a la conclusión de que meterse en la cama con Dean no lo está trayendo a la vida ni lo está haciendo sentir mejor, sólo lo está drogando en las noches.

Así que a la altura de Green River, Wyoming, decide que no se va a pasar a la cama de Dean y no lo hace.

Dean no lo busca, pero Sam permanece toda la noche despierto y sabe que Dean también, ambos respirando entrecortado y errático. Sam no prevé que él también se estaba volviendo dependiente a las mordidas de Dean en la noche, al otro día tiene el cuello en carne viva y tantos supresores en la sangre que reacciona lento y torpe y apenas es capaz de ayudar un poco con la investigación que hacen.

Al siguiente día han avanzado un par de kilómetros, están en Rock Springs y el síndrome de abstinencia tiene a Sam en la cuerda floja, con malestar general y malgenio perpetuo. Dean lo trata con una condescendencia extraña y esa noche ninguno mira hacia la cama del otro, y ninguno pega un ojo por más de dos horas.

Al tercer día Dean lo trata como no lo trataba hace años, parece relajado y tranquilo, llega con un sixpack a la habitación y ayuda a la investigación sin hacer escandalo cuando empieza a aburrirse. Hablan de muchas cosas ese día, o eso siente Sam, porque la verdad es que no hablan tanto, es sólo que hace mucho tiempo no hablaban como era debido.

Dean le dice que necesita grabar unos nuevos casetes porque los viejos empiezan a tener problemas por tanto uso y Sam le promete que si encuentran una habitación con tocadiscos lo va a dejar poner su música al volumen que desee.

Todo en el día va perfectamente hasta que llega la hora de tomar el siguiente supresor y Sam, por algún motivo, no logra encontrar la caja de pastillas por ninguna parte. Según las indicaciones de los supresores no es bueno descuadrar el horario, así que Sam espera hasta que es hora de tomar la siguiente pastilla, aún sin sospechar nada (o queriendo no sospechar).

Dean hace un show absurdo y enfatiza con ira que deben ir a desenterrar el cuerpo del espíritu que está matando niños en el pueblo, son las pendencieras siete de la noche y en todos sus años de cazador Sam nunca ha desenterrado los restos de nadie tan temprano, pero Dean insiste con tanto ímpetu que ambos terminan a bordo del auto y mirando fijamente el cementerio por un par de horas, "Los muertos se desentierran después de media noche Dean, antes nos descubren  _¿Por qué estamos aquí?_ " Dean lo mira como si le estuvieran creciendo algas marinas en los cachetes, "No seas imbécil Sam, porque un espíritu está matando niños intentando proteger a su nieto" y Sam ya está empezando a sospechar.

No es hasta que la alarma de su celular le avisa que debe tomarse un supresor y se da cuenta de que están en la mitad de un cementerio (sin supresores a casi una hora de viaje) que de verdad sospecha con todas las letras de la palabra.

Cuando llegan a la habitación Dean se está masajeando los hombros sobre la tela de la camiseta y aunque no parece completamente cansado anuncia alegremente que después de su ducha va a dormir hasta el mediodía del día siguiente pues Bobby quedó de llamarlos para darles un caso a esa hora.

Sam aguarda que Dean se meta a la ducha y esculca cada bolsillo, cada lugar bajo los colchones y cada cesta de basura sin encontrar una sola pastilla. Dean está saliendo de la ducha cuando Sam está revisando – _por Dios_ \- los cartuchos de los revólveres. "Qué haces" dice Dean vagamente y Sam toma aire profundamente, porque después de todo su hora de tomar un supresor pasó hace tiempo y por seguridad debería tomar otro a media mañana del día siguiente.

No dice nada, si Dean quiere jugar a ser un tonto, Sam puede salir a comprar supresores al día siguiente y escondérselos (en el culo, si tiene que hacerlo) para que Dean no se los pueda quitar.

El problema es que Dean no duerme sino hasta las siete de la mañana y lo levanta con una orden casi militar, "Arriba Winchester, Bobby acaba de llamar" y Sam, que no nació ayer, no le cree una sola palabra, porque ha estado despierto desde las cinco y sabe que Dean no ha contestado ninguna llamada. Pero igual se pone de pie, entra al baño y se da una ducha rápida antes de enfrentar a Dean.

Cuando sale lo ve sentado en la pequeña mesa del motel, mirando ceñudamente dos platos de ensalada de frutas, "Esto es comida de conejo Sam," dice rascándose el cabello corto del cuello, "no sé cómo puedes vivir comiendo como una vaca" Sam está a punto de objetar algo pero entonces Dean lo silencia con un gesto y le dice "Nada de mugir, ternero, vamos come" y sonríe.

Y es la sonrisa limpia y canalla de Dean Winchester a sus diecinueve años, puros dientes blancos y ojos verdes, medio piropo entre los labios y el arma en el hueco de la espalda y el culo, ahí donde nadie la ve pero Sam sabe que la tiene.

Sam se sienta a comer obediente, pero cada trocito de papaya le sabe amargo porque siente que Dean lo está comprando con sonrisas y ensaladas, maldita sea, como si una pera o una manzana fueran a cambiar más de veinte años de capas y capas de odio repujadas.

_Pero es que estás sonriendo Dean._

* * *

En Albin, casi atravesando el estado y una semana después, Sam decide que ha sido suficiente y que las excusas de Dean ya no tienen ni habilidad ni delicadeza. Tanto así que cuando Sam compra los supresores, Dean lanza la bolsa por la ventana del auto mientras cree que Sam está dormido.

Cuando llegan a la habitación, Sam saca del bolsillo una tableta de pastillas y Dean lo observa con gesto feroz, "No seas hijo de puta, Sam" Sam lo mira de reojo y sujeta la botella de agua que tiene en la otra mano, "No me va a llegar el celo Dean, lo juro" y se lanza el supresor a la boca de un solo tirón.

Dean se levanta de la silla con furia y se lanza sobre él, Sam ha tragado el supresor apenas cuando siente que está presionado contra la pared y que Dean intenta levantarlo del piso. Sam le asesta un golpe en el abdomen con una rodilla y "es lo mejor Dean, por favor" Dean le presiona las palmas de las manos contra el pecho, "muchas cosas serían lo mejor y no lo son" "Dean" "A la mierda Sam".

Sam no sabe claramente en qué momento cuál de los dos se mueve o se quita o da permiso u obliga al otro, pero Dean le tiene los dientes enterrados a mitad del cuello antes de que Sam pueda contestar alguna cosa de la que no está convencido. Chilla como un cachorrito al que le han pisado la cola, Dean lo ajusta contra la pared y contra él y Sam no está seguro de sentir dolor o placer, está seguro de que siente que todo el mundo se le devuelve por la garganta.

Dean lo nota y se aparta lo suficiente para que Sam salga disparado hacia el baño.

Vomita una sustancia blancuzca que sabe a medicamento e incesto, le arde el cuello como si lo tuviera en carne viva y la verdad se demora demasiado tiempo en recuperar la compostura y recibir el enjuague bucal que Dean le está intentando pasar hace tiempo. Se juaga la cara y se pasa las manos húmedas por el cabello, todavía sintiendo que está a punto de vomitar el químico del supresor que ya no tiene en el cuerpo.

Dean lo rodea con los brazos y lo muerde de nuevo, frente al espejo manchado del baño. Sam no siente que se estén abrazando, es más bien un intento de Dean de mantenerlo cautivo y quieto. Sam se deja hacer, porque como solía pasar antes, la segunda mordida es mucho más placentera que la primera. Cierra los ojos, deja ir la cabeza hacia atrás y presiente el rumor del olor de Dean en el paladar. Desde hace un par de días que lo siente, es sólo que hacía semanas Dean no lo mordía, así que el olor es más intenso y más perturbador, "Suéltame Dean" dice después de un rato, Dean se aparta con un movimiento mecánico y sale del baño.

Sam lo sigue, refregándose los ojos con el revés de la mano, "Dean, v-", "No vas a comprar supresores"

_Oh, seguro._

Al comienzo los gritos que se dirigen son solamente "Sí lo haré" y "No, Sam, no lo harás". Después evolucionan a "Claro que lo haré, imbécil" y "Por encima de mi cadáver, maldita sea". Se gritan casi a dos metros de distancia, huracanados y odiosos. Sam está a punto de hacer algo estúpido como empezar a pelear de verdad con Dean cuando este le dice que "Si vas a comprar esas malditas pastillas será mejor que cojas el auto y no vuelvas, Sammy". Así que pelean de verdad, maldita sea, con puños y patadas y empujones.

Sam asesta el primer puño y Dean lo bloquea con los brazos, Sam le lanza un rodillazo a la panza y Dean casi se deja hacer porque al tiempo le acierta un golpe seco en un hombro y después lo que hacen es que se estrellan con las paredes y con las camas y con el suelo. Dean abajo o encima y Sam intentando golpearlo y de alguna forma  _ganarle_ , "No me voy a ir Dean, cállate", "No vas a comprar esas pastillas entonces".

Cómo pasa siempre que pelean después de que Sam cumplió quince años e igualó a Dean en estatura, se enfrascan en una batalla de iguales que por fuerza física es imposible ganar, por resistencia se anuncia eterna y que sólo se define (y eso a veces) a favor del que tiene más ganas de ganar. Está vez ambos quieren ganar de formas distintas pero terminan perdiendo igual: con Sam sentado en el piso y recostado contra la pared mientras Dean amaga un golpe que no da. Ambos demasiado enfadados por estar tan tristes.

"Esto no soluciona nada, Dean," y la verdad es que Sam no sabe si se refiere a que están peleando o a las mordidas o a qué, lo único que sabe es que "aún no sabemos por qué papá te dijo que me mataras". Dean toma aire y se sienta frente a Sam, sin levantar la cabeza, "Él no dijo eso," y ahí vamos de nuevo, Dean defendiendo a John, Dean diciendo  _sí señor_  de forma perpetua, Sam va a hablar o a romper algo cuando Dean se sacude como los perros, "él dijo que tenía que salvarte" bien,  _a la mierda_. "Lo que sea, Dean, esto no nos está ayudando a saber de qué me tienes que salvar", "Tampoco nos está alejando de saberlo".

Sam se jura que tenía planeado algo para de decir aunque en realidad sólo se quedó mirando la forma en que la boquita de Dean pronunciaba las palabras. Sam quiere creer que él estaba pensando en algo más que en el sudor de la frente de Dean y sus ojos verdes peligrosos. Sam quiere creer por el bien de los dos que no está bien que Dean lo muerda contra la pared y se acomode para tenerlo más cerca y poderlo abrazar, sostener, acariciar "Dean, me haces cosquillas en la espalda" Sam se está casi riendo y Dean está casi sonriendo contra su piel.

Se quedan ahí un buen rato, Sam con la cabeza dándole vueltas y las tripas amarradas en nudo ciego dentro de la panza o el pecho. Dean le consiente el cabello y cuando Sam siente los dedos de Dean acariciarlo (haciendo círculos) se pregunta (Dean casi gruñe de placer contra su cuello) qué pasaría (Sam se ríe un poco y ambos vibran) si lo dejara ser.

Pero entonces aparece John y el hospital demasiado blanco, y Dean llorando en una habitación de motel cualquiera cuando John le hizo enfrentar que había mordido a su hermano menor, aparece Jessica ardiendo en el techo de su apartamento, Jessica besándolo suave la última vez que se vieron y Dean llorando porque cree que él está dañándolo.

Sam intenta apartarse, Dean lo jala, Sam lo empuja y Dean habla "Lo cierto es que ya estamos jodidos Sam," dice "yo opino que podemos jodernos completamente".

Sam no opina lo mismo, porque él vio a Dean dispuesto a morir en otro hospital, no hace tanto, y está seguro de que si hubieran estado un poco más jodidos de lo que ya están, ambos estarían muertos. Así que lo aparta y se pone de pie despacio, huyendo. Voltea a mirar y Dean lo mira desde el suelo, músculos tensos, mandíbula apretada y los ojos hundidos como si estuviera a punto de empezar a llorar de nuevo. "Yo no quiero que estemos más jodidos, Dean, yo no quiero que estés más jodido" Dean parece que toma aire pero daría lo mismo si estuviera muerto por la forma que lo está mirando, "Yo no quiero que sufras Dean" y parece que eso rompe un cascaron, porque Dean se pone de pie, sudor seco y ropa sucia, "Que yo sufra es tu culpa Sammy".

 _Sí claro,_ eso Sam cree que ya lo sabe.

Lo sabe muy bien.

"A mí me duele no olerte y no sentirte y verte lento y torpe por los supresores" Sam no esperaba eso, esperaba algo más como  _cuidar de ti ha sido demasiado complicado desde siempre y ahora resulta que tengo que matarte y no sé por qué_ , "A mí me duele saber que te duele donde te muerdo porque los supresores te hacen alérgico a mí"  _ya, está bien Dean, para_ , "A mí me duele que-" Sam lo interrumpe tapándole la boca con la mano.

_Sólo sí…_

"¿Si dejo de tomar supresores crees que estaremos mejor?" pregunta, Dean parece pensarlo muy enserio, "La verdad no creo que podamos estar peor".

Sam piensa que será débil y tonto, pero eso es (algo así como) suficiente para convérselo.

* * *

Teóricamente dejar de tomar supresores sólo debería alterarlo un poco, un piquín, nada más. Pero la verdad es que vivir sin supresores en su sistema es un redescubrimiento del mundo.

La luz no es más brillante ni el césped más verde, pero todas las personas que lo rodean lo observan con nuevos ojos después del tercer día. Es curioso, Sam nunca había pensado tan enserio que él es un omega. Nunca se había percatado en cómo las personas empiezan a tratarlo con más delicadeza e incluso se atreven a usar adjetivos que lo califican como pequeño, "¿Así que vienes a preguntar por los asesinatos? ¿Estás seguro de una pequeña cosita como tú puede andar sólo por ahí preguntando por muertos?"  _mido un metro con noventa y cuatro centímetros, puedo dispararle a un pingpong a más de diez metros de distancia sin temer a fallar, podría derribar al menos tres alfas sin ayuda de nadie, cómo se atr-_  "Está bien pequeñín, por tener una cara tan linda puede que la alguacil te ayude con la investigación", "Vengo del FBI, comisario"  _y yo, a diferencia de usted, sé cómo enviar a un espíritu a otro mundo_ , "Vale, vale".

La verdad no es tan malo porque no es todo el mundo el que se atreve a tratarlo como si fuera una pequeña chica con ortodoncia de doce años. Lo que le parece más allá de cualquier previsión es Dean.

Parece que se levanta de entre los muertos al quinto día, después de bañar con sal y gasolina una familia entera que se había dedicado a asesinar hombres infieles. Dean, que sale de la ducha y lo mira con mirada limpia, que no tiene bolsas bajo los ojos, que conduce alegre y que se comporta como el ser humano insoportable que Sam siempre consideró como su hermano.

La verdad es que Dean no le pone un dedo encima después de la discusión que tuvo como resultado que Sam dejara de tomar supresores, no se pasa a su cama en las noches, no le insinúa absolutamente nada (la verdad es que Sam no soportaría una sola mención de que de seguir cómo va a tener que soportar un celo a todo fulgor) y sobre todo, no intenta morderlo.

Lo que fue una herida bastante incómoda y dolorosa se convierte al cabo de una semana en la marca blanca e indolora que se supone que  _tiene que ser_. Además de eso Sam empieza a notar que su olor se hace mucho más perceptible con el tiempo. Cuando llegan a Nebraska y Sam (por alguna extraña razón) va manejando el impala, no puede dejar de notar que Dean parece inquieto, que lo mira por el retrovisor, por el rabillo del ojo, por el reflejo de la ventana y que tamborilea con los dedos todo el tiempo, "¿Pasa algo?" pregunta cuando la inquietud de Dean lo empieza a poner nervioso, "Hueles" contesta Dean.

Sam empieza a cuestionarse (de verdad de verdad) la decisión que tomó hace dos semanas (de verdad) cuando el olor de Dean es una bofetada seca en la cara cuando entra al baño después de que él haya tomado una ducha. Están en Broken Bow, Ellen les juró por todos los dioses que allí tiene que haber un hombre lobo y Sam sólo quiere darse una ducha, pero es que el olor de Dean lo deja con una erección gigante en el pantalón y el cerebro hecho pasta.

Cuando sale del baño, y después de sacudírsela en tiempo record, Dean lo está esperando, sentando en la esquina de unas de las camas y con el ceño fruncido. Sam no está muy seguro de como luce Dean cuando quiere follar con alguien, la verdad es que sólo ha follado con Dean dos veces (más que suficiente, gracias) como para saber exactamente cómo es su comportamiento.

Pero definitivamente tiene que ser algo como lo que está haciendo ahora.

Ojos depredadores, los labios ligeramente tensionados, la mandíbula apretada, las piernas abiertas y esa pose extraña y amenazadora que lo hace ver más grande y más peligroso y nada como el cabrón sin compasión que hace sonar AC/DC a todo volumen mientras Sam duerme (o tal vez mucho como ese cabrón, Sam no sabe). Dean se ve como un alfa, grande, poderoso, atractivo, fuerte a un nivel pornográfico. Labios rosados y mullidos, ojos verdes que parece que pueden disolver la ropa. "¿Qué pasa Dean?" y Dean parece (es obvio) que quiere lanzársele encima como un tigre, morderlo, pegarlo contra la puerta de baño y levantarlo del piso para follarlo sin mente ni preámbulos. Pero pasa saliva, se pone de pie y le anuncia que necesita ( _necesita_ ) ir a fumarse un cigarrillo.

La cuestión es: Sam firmó para dejar de tomar supresores, no para follar con Dean.

Él también se fumaría ese cigarrillo, pero no lo hace, se hunde en la cama que primero encuentra y pretende que todo va sobre ruedas (la verdad no pretende nada porque aunque Sam es bueno poniendo todo junto dentro de sí mismo y no dejando salir nada, lo único que logra que es dentro de las tripas le quede un revuelto de preocupación, ansiedad, deseo y  _Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean_ ).

Resuelven tres casos antes de que los ojos hambrientos de Dean y esas erecciones que antes eran esporádicas y ahora son una constante sean más de lo que Sam puede aguantar. "Dean, no me mires el culo por el amor de Dios", "No te estoy mirando el culo, Sam", "La tienes dura y me estás mirando el culo" Dean respira como si se lo pudiera inhalar por completo y "Me voy de aquí" Sam sale de la habitación. Pero eso no soluciona nada, Sam sabe qué va a solucionar las cosas y está seguro de que Dean también.

Sam decide que va a comprar supresores de nuevo cuando Dean definitivamente se queda sin sesos al verlo salir del baño en toalla. Y Sam piensa, cuando ve los ojos desesperados y los puños apretados que todo sería incluso posible de llevar si él mismo no estuviera a punto de lanzar la toalla al quinto infierno y montar a Dean como si no hubiera un mañana. Se miran por un par de minutos, ambos sudando las mismas ganas y recorriéndose con los ojos de arriba abajo, con la cabeza demasiado llena de imaginarse como se sentiría para darse cuenta de que está sonando un celular. Es el teléfono de Dean, Sam coge unos pantalones y se mete al baño a tocarse y vestirse lejos de esos ojos verdes que le ordeñaron el aire de los pulmones.

La guerra de los supresores es más que un evento aislado y se convierte en dos elefantes dentro de la habitación, uno porque ninguno de los dos habla al respecto y segundo porque ninguno de los dos disimula. Sam busca de manera desesperada encontrar una droguería pero Dean ha salido corriendo tras él para detenerlo a puños o a gritos. Ambos han compartido miradas tensas cuando Sam se ha pasado un supresor que le sabe a gloria y no ha surgido ningún efecto porque un solo supresor es como un dedo meñique que intenta tapar el sol en verano.

Es inútil, pero de nuevo Sam no puede evitar intentarlo porque Sam no lo sabe y no lo acepta pero él es simplemente demasiado bueno para ver a Dean como lo ve todos los días: más vivo que nunca por la interacción con (su) un omega y más muerto que nunca porque no puede ejercer esa interacción.

En Oskaloosa, Iowa; Sam consigue una caja de supresores mientras Dean habla con la policía sobre el caso que los trajo al pueblo. Ese día logra tomarse dos supresores y Dean parece que siente la variación (que de existir tiene que ser muy ligera) y es la primera vez en casi un mes que se mete en su cama y lo sujeta como un muñeco de trapo "No" le dice, olisqueándole el cuello como un animal salvaje, "No" repite metiéndole las manos debajo de la camiseta, "No" murmura apretándole una erección imposible contra el culo, "No" susurra al final, cuando le hunde los dientes en la carne y a Sam la boca se le vuelve agua, casi viniéndose y sólo siendo capaz de pensar "Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí".

* * *

Siguen sin encontrar una sola pista sobre lo que John dijo. Resuelven casos con violencia y tal vez consumen un poco más del alcohol de lo normal, lo cual es beber un montón alarmante de licor. Sam sabe que él se ha ido a dormir en las vísperas de una borrachera interminable casi todas las noches de la última semana, pero Dean se ha quedado dormido ebrio, herido y después de resolver un caso, en la sillita del motel, observándolo como un halcón. A veces incluso se despierta ebrio todavía.

Pero la gota que rebosa la copa (o más bien el chorro incontrolable) es que Dean definitivamente no puede vivir con una erección perpetua. Sam entiende perfectamente porque él mismo ha tenido que recurrir a tocarse varias veces en el día y ya dejo de tener cierto encanto maligno para volverse una maldición.

La cuestión es que Sam no afronta las cosas como Dean, que el día menos pensado llega al motel con dos gemelas y les da como para repartir. Sam no es que sienta propiamente celos (no es como si las erecciones no fueran por él) es sólo que Dean follando con todas sobre su cama es más de lo que considera prudente.

Sam está en la baño, ha terminado de leer todo lo que John escribió en el diario sobre vampiros por décima vez o algo así, se está lavando los dientes y está pensando en comprar una ensalada de pollo en el restaurante que vio ayer un par de cuadras más allá, porque hey, ni siquiera es medio día. Entonces oye que abren la puerta y oye el indiscutible sonido de Dean liándose a alguna chica.

El problema es que sigue diciendo y diciendo "Sam" como un mantra y ella parece reaccionar muy bien, gimiendo y demás.  _Esto no puede estar pasando_ , Dean la tiende sobre la cama que Sam estuvo usando hace un par de horas y él mismo puede oír el ruido de la ropa cayendo al piso y los murmullos satisfechos de Dean cuando hunde la cabeza en las sabanas o la almohada antes de follarla.

Al parecer la chica se llama Samantha, Sam no puede evitar abrir la puerta un segundo para ver que ella está en cuatro, morena y fuerte, mientras Dean la sostiene desde atrás con una mano en su cabello corto, "Que buena chica eres, Sammy".

Sam cierra la puerta con más ira de lo que pretende, duro como una roca dentro del pantalón e indignado hasta la médula de todos los huesos. Termina tocándose al ritmo de las embestidas de Dean, porque oye como la cama chirrea y como ella gime al final de cada una. Samantha se viene en un coro de grititos y Dean lo hace mantralizando su nombre "Te has portado tan bien Sam" dice y Sam se viene, cabeza contra las baldosas de la pared y los ojos apretados para ignorar que quiere salir del baño y pedirle a Dean que le haga todo lo que le hizo a esa chica y más.

Apenas oye a la chica salir de la habitación, sale él mismo, como una tormenta y sin permitirle a Dean que lo detenga. Compra una caja de supresores y se los empieza a comer como si fueran dulces de menta, acompañándolos con un sorbo de malteada a cada uno.

Cuando Dean lo encuentra Sam está lento y torpe, sentado en la silla del restaurante (ese de una par de cuadras más allá) y sin ser capaz de modular cinco palabras juntas, media cajetilla de supresores consumidos con suprema devoción.

Dean no le objeta nada, pide un filete para él y se sienta con la parsimonia del cargo de conciencia. "Era linda, chica Samantha" dice Sam, intentando clavar el tenedor en el pollo. Se siente dopado y tranquilo, como si todo estuviera hecho con copos de algodón, incluyendo su voz, "Tenía el cabello como yo, ¿no?" pregunta, Dean lo mira de soslayo, "Era guapa" dice nada más. Comen en un silencio torvo, Sam quiere romper el hielo pero la droga lo mantiene taciturno.

Vuelven al motel caminando, Dean parece escoltarlo por un momento, como si temiera que se fuera a caer hacia atrás, pero Sam ajusta el paso, porque aunque sabe que no está al cien por ciento tampoco siente como si se fuera a derrumbar. Es más "Hoy deberíamos ir a ese nido de vampiros" Dean lo mira con reproche, "Sí, vamos, así nos van a matar a ambos" Sam sonríe de lado y gira todo el cuerpo hacia Dean, que sigue caminado casi detrás suyo "Aún drogado podría ganarte si quisiera, Dean". Es obvio que Dean no le cree, de hecho sigue caminando como si nada pasara.

Sam le asesta un puño entre los omoplatos, casi sin fuerza, sólo dejando ir el peso del cuerpo. Dean deja salir un jadeo y se gira para verlo, "¿Te estás sintiendo suicida, hermanito?", "En absoluto" contesta Sam, que ya se siente afilado y peligroso como los cuchillos que limpiaron la noche anterior. Dean suaviza la mirada de todas formas, Sam alcanza a ver algo de temor en sus ojos, "¿Estás seguro de que estás bien, Sammy?" y lo peor es que parece casi herido, desprovisto de ira, inquieto pero atemorizado "no quiero que pase algo malo porque tomaste demasiadas pastillitas" El tono que usa Dean para referirse a los supresores hace que suene como si Sam fuera algún tipo de adolecente aventurero que probó una nueva droga, Sam sacude la cabeza, "Estoy bien".

Sam no lo está, bien sea dicho.

Pero se las arregla más o menos bien.

Más; encuentran a la pareja de vampiros que han estado cazando en los alrededores del pueblo y localizan el lugar dónde se protegen durante el día. Está cayendo la noche cuando llegan al lugar, cuchillos en mano y la sensación pululante que uno tiene en las venas cuando sabe que está a punto de cortar cabezas o de morir.

Dean tiene que pelear bastante con el vampiro que lo ataca, la chica vampiro que corre hacia Sam no parece tan diestra a la hora de defenderse pero igual logra aclarar que es mucho más fuerte que él.

Menos; Dean logra decapitar a medias al vampiro (después de una paliza fenomenal) e intenta ayudar a Sam, que aunque han mantenido un ritmo decente de lucha no es el ritmo ideal. La chica vampiro embiste contra él y Sam está en el suelo, demasiado cerca de sus colmillos y de quedar inconsciente. Sam oye a Dean llamar su nombre y entonces cae en cuenta de que no debió proponer que salieran de caza esa noche, se da cuenta que no ve claramente, que está vivo por la fuerza de su dignidad y que la chica le va a dar un final menos digno del que planeó tener.

Dean la jala del cabello de un tirón seco y la decapita sin ponerle romanticismo al hecho: de un solo tajo.

* * *

Cuando llegan de nuevo al motel Sam cae en cuenta que Dean tiene una cortada larga, aunque no tan profunda, a lo ancho de la espalda, "¿Él tenía un cuchillo?" Dean lo observa con tanta intensidad que Sam retira la mirada, cansado, torpe, "Tenía tres" murmura Dean. Sam recapitula sobre Dean no recostándose en el asiento del auto y no haberlo ayudado a parar sosteniéndolo con el hombro como usualmente lo habría hecho, "¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?" Dean se quita la camiseta con una mueca de dolor, "¿Con qué?", "Con la herida", "Ah, eso".

Sam busca entre sus bolsos hasta dar con el kit de primeros auxilios que es más bien un quirófano portátil. Con algunas gasas esterilizadas y alcohol limpia la herida lo más rápido y lo más suavemente posible. Dean no se queja ni una sola vez, no tuerce la cara, no sisea ni se mueve, se deja hacer con una docilidad absoluta y luego anuncia que va a tomar una ducha, que Sam puede llenarlo de curitas después.

Sam se cambia para dormir y se da cuenta que ni siquiera sudó la ropa que llevó a cazar, que los supresores lo tienen tan inhibido de todo que aunque tiene un par de moretones aquí y allá no está seguro de qué duele ni dónde. Se limpia con una toalla la cara y se toma un poco de agua antes de que Dean salga del baño.

Dean lo mira con expresión cansada desde la puerta del baño, sin atreverse a cruzar el umbral. "Eres un niño tonto Sammy," le dice, voz arrugada, "casi…" Sam se tensa de inmediato, "Algo habría hecho" dice Sam secamente, Dean frunce el ceño y aprieta los puños, está apenas vestido con unos boxers y tiene moretones por todas partes, pero se ve ridículamente fuerte, ridículamente guapo, "No habrías hecho nada fuera de morir, maldita sea" y suena tan iracundo que Sam lo encuentra triste.

Sam decide que si siguen hablando de esto, si él sigue viendo los ojos de Dean, va a terminar besándolo, así que se tiende de cualquier forma en la primera cama que ve y empieza a murmurar algo como unas buenas noches cuando siente algo que le presiona la espalda y oye un gruñido que sale de la parte de atrás de la garganta de Dean, "Tienes prohibido, bajo cualquier circunstancia, morirte o acercarte al hecho de morirte, Sammy".

Todo lo que Sam oye es  _te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero._

Lo congela (metafóricamente), siente como en  _slow motion_  el cuerpo le empieza a bullir bajo la mano que Dean aún presiona contra su espalda, sabe que está cerca de hiperventilar, que aunque está hasta el delirio de supresores Dean huele más intenso que nunca porque acaba de tomar una ducha y que lo siguiente que sabe es que está acostado sobre una erección monumental. "No es como si hoy hubiera estado cerca de morir Dean" dice, porque es lo primero que piensa que no es  _yo también te quiero Dean, te quiero tanto y de quiero de tantas formas que me da miedo, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero._

Dean le presiona la otra mano contra la espalda y le gruñe como los animales "No tienes permiso de estar a dos Estados Unidos de distancia del peligro que corriste hoy" Sam suspira y sabe que Dean lo siente, "Bueno, entonces deberíamos cambiar de trabajo".

Dean se le tiende encima. Nada de preámbulos ni carisias, Dean pasa de hacer una presión sorda con las manos a sujetarlo de las muñecas y apoyar las rodillas en la cama alrededor de su cadera para poder apoyarle contra el cul- _oh, Dean._ Sam maúlla como gato cuando Dean empieza a frotarse con él, y es que Sam puede sentir el  _largo_ y el  _ancho_  de su polla contra el culo y muchas gracias, Sam supone que eso no debería conocerlo tan bien como lo hace.

Cuando intenta mover los brazos se da cuenta de que Dean lo está sosteniendo en su sitio, ambos brazos extendidos a los lados y Dean agarrándolo tan fuerte que está seguro de que amanecerá con moretones, _"Dean…!"_ Sam gime suavecito y Dean le busca el cuello a ciegas y a tientas, lamiéndole todo el camino de la nuca hasta la unión,  _"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Samm-"_ y Sam siente los dientes hundirse en su carne.

Dean embiste con un ritmo que depende que la hiperventilación de Sam y de como él mismo embiste contra la cama, porque sí, cuando Sam vuelve a ver la luz se encuentra a sí mismo gimiendo sin restricciones y frotándose contra la cama hasta que es demasiado, demasiado Dean duro contra el culo, demasiado Dean mordiéndolo, demasiado Dean sujetándolo, demasiado olor a Dean, demasiadas ganas contenidas. Sam se viene a mitad del llanto y un grito, temblando todo el camino hacia el orgasmo y todo el camino fuera de él, Dean le lame el cuello y libera sus brazos tan despacio que cuando Sam se encuentra libre tiene los dientes cerrados en torno al cubre lecho del motel y su saliva.

Dean le acaricia el cabello y Sam no sabe si Dean se vino o no, sabe que murmura sonidos complacidos a su oído y mientras le desordena los mechones de pelo le dice que ha sido un muy buen chico y que para ser un petardo de tres metros de alto se vio muy lindo corriéndose como virgen contra el colchón de la cama.

* * *

Al otro día ambos se levantan con tal cargo de conciencia que se turnan el auto para manejar, derecho y sin miedo, hasta Detroit. Se desvían en Chicago de la interestatal 80 para tomar la 94. "¿Seguro que Bobby dijo espectro?", "Seguro". Dean compra un combo de costillas, coca cola y papas fritas, Sam se dice a sí mismo que la incomodidad general que lo asecha después de entrar en la 94 es eso, la comida chatarra.

El problema es que acaban de pasar por un pueblo que olía a asfalto recién pavimentado y no están tan cerca de Detroit como deberían cuando Sam tiene que detener el auto y salir a respirar algo de aire o va a estrellarse o explotar. Dean le dirige una mirada de consecuencias cuando Sam vuelve al auto, él ya está sentado frente al volante y le señala el asiento de atrás "Aún queda un poco de coca cola" dice vagamente y Sam se estira de mala gana, porque las bebidas negras nunca le van a causar confianza y porque Dean actúa demasiado tranquilo.

La coca cola sabe a néctar sublime y el vaso de tapa segura es algo así como el santo grial. Sam se toma (lo que siente que es) casi medio litro de un solo sorbo y todavía siente que tiene la boca seca y que está un poco mareado.

"Pide dos habitaciones" dice Sam apenas logran llegar a Detroit. Dean no discute, solamente se acerca al mostrador y deja a Sam tomar aire fuera de la recepción. Cuando le vuelve le pasa un juego de llaves y le dice que su habitación está en un corredor distinto a la de él. Sam da unas gracias atropelladas y si se fija en que Dean parece cabizbajo y miserable, no dice absolutamente nada.

Posiblemente el celo no le va a llegar en un par de horas o tal vez en un día. Sam se instala inquietamente en su habitación, desacostumbrado a la solitaria y gigante cama que ocupa el lugar donde debería haber dos camas sencillas. Se tiende en la cama para ensayar la sensación de estirar los brazos y siente todo demasiado suave y demasiado frio. No hay nada de Dean en la habitación a excepción de él y Sam siente mucho odio por sí mismo por pensarlo, pero sólo él no es suficiente.

Toma la decisión de salir a comprar la inyección que detendrá todo como toma la decisión de buscar el libro de García Márquez: aterrorizado.

Se lee "Me alquilo para soñar" unas tres veces antes de medianoche, lo hace extasiado y corroído de ansiedad. Le hace falta repasar el último párrafo cuatro veces, después de haberlo leído tres veces más, para estar seguro de que esto es lo que va a hacer, va a comprar la inyección, no va a pensar en Dean, no va a entrar en celo.

No.

Sam intenta tirar hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza que puede que entre las mordidas y los ojos hambrientos de Dean se haya dado cuenta que de verdad las cosas van más allá del mero instinto, porque entonces la entera situación se haría más insoportable. Sam siempre ha concebido a Dean como su vida entera, ha visto en el reflejo de sus ojos de animal salvaje la felicidad, ha visto en el reflejo de sus ojos de animal herido de muerte la tristeza y ha visto en sus ojos de cazador el odio. Sam no quiere pensar que en los ojos de Dean siempre ha habido amor para él porque, aunque sabe que es cierto, quiere ignorar que se le acelera el pulso y le entran ganas de besarlo.

El corazón de Sam late a salvo y sin rumbo en algún lugar detrás de las costillas de Dean, late arrítmico y feroz,  _te quiero te quiero te quiero_ , Sam sale de la habitación casi a la una de la mañana a buscar una de esas droguerías que están abiertas las 24 horas.  _Te quiero te quiero te quiero_ , la vida de Sam está condensada dentro de las memorias de Dean, corta, eufórica y violenta. Sam se asegura de que Dean no lo vea correr al salir por el parqueadero del motel.  _Te quiero te quiero te quiero_ , la razón de vivir de Sam mora en los labios carnosos, la sonrisa afilada y los ojos verdes infinitos de Dean, indomable, maniática. Sam dobla la cuadra y se pregunta por qué Detroit luce tan sola y tan fría.  _Te quiero te quiero te quiero_ , Sam está enamorado de Dean desde el momento exacto en que lo vio romper la muralla de estudiantes que lo protegían cuando le llegó el celo en medio del restaurante de la escuela, Sam recuerda la tensión de los músculos de los brazos de Dean, los colmillos afilados (que sólo él sabe que tan afilados), oyó su voz y supo (aunque se lo niegue) que pudo haber contenido sus ganas, pudo haber dicho que no.

Pero no lo hizo.

Sam se preguntó a qué sabrían los besos de Dean cuando él lo sacó de la escuela, se preguntó cómo sería lamerlo todo cuando Dean lo montó en el auto, se preguntó a qué olería Dean cuando estuvieron en la habitación y entonces pasó que Dean olía a todo lo bueno del mundo. Sam juró que podría haberse venido sólo con olerlo. Tiene que caminar casi cinco cuadras antes de encontrar la droguería que busca.  _Te quiero te quiero te quiero._  Sam está enamorado de Dean, cuando la chica del mostrador le tiende la inyección y le recomienda que tenga cuidado, Sam lo acepta.

La caminata de vuelta al motel es agridulce. Sam no puede evitar sentirse satisfecho en el fondo de la panza, porque a final de cuentas  _está unido con Dean_ , y bueno, estar enamorado de él no es la peor cosa del mundo. Sam no puede evitar sentirse suicida en el fondo de los intestinos, porque a final de cuentas  _Dean es su hermano_ , y bueno, estar enamorado de él es básicamente la peor cosa del mundo.

Su retintineo se resuelve cuando el olor de Dean lo sorprende a casi doscientos metros del motel.

El olor de Dean está hecho de la misma sustancia peligrosa y agresiva que lo compone a él, Dean huele a algo que arde como la gasolina, que hace el viento soplar como una tormenta y que le llena el pecho a Sam como el sonido de su risa. Sam se queda parado un buen rato, apretando la inyección en un puño y pensando en la boca de Dean, en todos los besos que no puede dejar de sentir que le debe y todo el reguero de mierda que ambos tienen sobre los hombros.

Cuando empieza a caminar hacia su habitación está pensando una vez más en John, en sus palabras oscuras y en como Dean y él están de rotos gracias a eso. Piensa que aunque John fue el mejor padre del mundo también fue el peor y de alguna forma es consiente que se lo perdona todo menos el dolor de Dean.

Cuando abre la puerta de la habitación tiene una sensación hueca en el pecho que le exige que se acueste y una sensación demasiado ligera y demasiado cálida por todas partes. Todo eso se vuelve candela y relámpagos cuando ve los ojos verdes de Dean esperándolo.

Está sentado en el borde de la cama, con las piernas abiertas, los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y la expresión más turbia del mundo. Cejas fruncidas, labios apretados y los ojos furiosos. "Lo mejor que podrías hacer en este momento es botar esa maldita mierda a la basura y pedir perdón por siquiera pensar en usarla"

Sam se demora más tiempo del que su dignidad compone en darse cuenta que Dean se refiere a la inyección, el suelo ya no se siente firme, su boca es un desierto y hay algo que le aprieta y algo que hierve y todo es debajo del broche del pantalón. No responde, Dean se pone de pie y Sam cree que basado en la intensidad del olor que emite Dean podría calcular su distancia exacta en milímetros.

"¿Sabes que puedo sentirlo?"

Al principio Sam no hace nada, se puede decir que ni siquiera escucha, sólo tiembla porque siente que todo arde en llamas dentro su cuerpo y que Dean no puede estar tan lejos como lo está en este momento porque es pecado.

"Cada maldito día Sam, lo puedo sentir"

Y Sam cree que está empezando a oír porque Dean se le está acercando, caminando como lo hace cuando se prepara para atacar y despedazar. Sam todavía está en el umbral de la puerta, con la tapa del cerebro volada y ganas de mugir.

"Qué" muge Sam, un hilito de voz y un huracán dentro del pecho, Dean da un paso, dos pasos, "Qué sientes"

"Lo huelo y lo siento dentro de los huesos Sammy, podría decirte los segundos que tardarás en estar mojadito y suplicando porque te folle"

 _Ah, eso es lo que sientes._ Sam también lo siente, claro. Por eso compró lo inyección, por eso le pidió a Dean que estuviera en otra habitación y espera – _oh_. Sam está en la habitación que Dean pidió para él, no en la suya, aquí no están sus cosas, no está el libro de García Márquez, el cobertor de la cama es de un color distinto, Dean está muy cerca.

Dean lo empuja contra el borde del umbral de la puerta y luego lo jala de un brazo para cerrar la puerta de un golpe. Sam no tiene tiempo de pensar o moverse porque Dean de inmediato lo vuelve a empujar y ahora Sam siente la madera de la puerta contra la espalda, fría contra su piel en llamas. Dean gime casi en su oído, "¿Puedes sentir la cuenta regresiva, niño?" Sam está seguro de qué quiere decir Dean y no le queda tiempo de contestarle nada porque este se ciñe contra su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que Sam casi se queda sin aire, "Yo puedo sentir la cuenta regresiva, niño, la sentí desde que te mordí hace tanto años" Dean le sujeta las muñecas y Sam definitivamente no está pensando en defenderse, el calor dentro de sus entrañas no está pensando en defenderse, "¿Te acuerdas de cuando te mordí, Sammy?"

_Claro que me acuerdo Dean, maldita sea, cómo podría olvidar eso._

Sam maúlla (o algo así). Dean empieza a fregarse contra él.

"Por Dios Sam, ya estás todo mojado"  _vaya_ , Sam  _también_  lo nota, "Y eso que dicen que yo soy el hermano que sólo piensa en follar"

La verdad es que Sam no sabe cuándo ni cómo, no sabe por qué tan rápido y por qué tan fuerte, sólo que está mojado hasta las rodillas, con el jean ceñido a los muslos por la humedad y con Dean murmurando obscenidades en arameo en su oído; apretándolo, oliéndolo, empujándolo. Dean es mucho más brusco de lo que ha sido nunca cuando se trata de tocarlo y Sam no sabe si le gusta o si se siente ligeramente molesto con no poder resistirse, aun luchando por una moral que tiene derretida entre las piernas y dura contra el abdomen de Dean.

Dean hace una siguiente parada para olerlo y casi golpearlo, pero está vez está en su cuello. Sam se prepara para la repentina oleada de dolor o la repentina oleada de placer (o ambas) y entonces Dean hace lo más insospechado del mundo.

Toda su ira verde, su fuerza bruta y su voz asesina resumidas

en un beso en el cuello

Cuando le mete la cabeza en el cuello Dean se convierte en espuma de cerveza, le reparte besitos cortos en la piel que rodea la unión y luego besos largos y perezosos con la boca abierta sobre la cicatriz, suspiros en la línea que lleva a la mandíbula. Sam está a punto de venirse cuando Dean le da una lamida final hasta el borde (casi) del labio inferior y con esos ojos (tan increíbles) suyos le dice: "A la mierda papá, Sammy, yo no podría dejarte morir o matarte nunca," y lo dice de nuevo "nunca Sammy, nunca" tan cerca de su boca pero sin besarlo, "Jamás Sammy, no podría" ya encima de sus labios, "Incluso si me deshicieran y volvieran a hacer para matarte no podría Sammy, yo voy a seguir cuidándote más allá de tu muerte y de la mía y la de todo el universo Sammy" Sam oye detrás de eso un  _te quiero y te quiero más y más_ que lo hace sentir hirviendo, quiere besarlo tanto, tanto, "Así papá lo diga Sammy, no me importa"

Y eso es.

Esa última frase es en realidad el primer "No señor" que Sam le ha oído a Dean en su vida, es un "No señor" con todas sus letras y sin duda alguna, un "No señor" que habría dejado a John atónito. Sam se juega el alma en nombre de ese "No señor", lo haría para siempre.

Sam es el que empieza el beso, Dean es quien empieza a frotarse en círculos contra él de nuevo. Ambos se enredan las manos en el pelo y en la ropa y tienen las lenguas en un desorden de saliva que tiene a Sam mojado hasta la deshonra y a Dean con esa boca toda roja e hinchada de que Sam lo muerda tan fuerte como lo está haciendo.

"Somos muy idiotas Dean" dice Sam, sonriendo como un maniático mientras le muerde las mejillas a Dean, "cómo pensamos que yo iba a dejar de tomar supresores sin que termináramos foll-" Dean le lame dentro de la boca con tanto vicio que Sam es quien se impulsa hacia adelante y le pide entre besos que por favor se monten en la cama de una buena vez.

Sam aterriza en la cama y Dean aterriza sobre él, cabello en puntitas y los ojos entrecerrados, pupilas tan negras como la noche de Detroit. Se besan, por ratos despacio, por ratos con tanta furia que se arrancan la ropa sin miramientos. Dean siempre volviéndose algodón de azúcar cuando le busca el cuello, besitos mojados e intermitentes " _Aahh_ , Sammy" dice cuando están desnudos y mojados gracias a Sam, "Lo volvería a hacer," Sam deja de respirar, "volvería a morderte, lo haría un millón de veces más".

Sam lo besa y esta vez es definitivamente el mejor beso del universo, Dean se le derrite en el paladar, lo acaricia a los lados de las costillas y le jala el cabello mientras se muerden.

Después Dean empieza a besarle el pecho y cuando le está mordiendo un pezón, Sam olvida su primer nombre y su tristeza milenaria, sólo puede pensar en esa boca de Dean, y esa lengua de Dean, y esas manos de Dean y luego esos besos de Dean en el abdomen, en el vientre, en los muslos, " _DEEAAN"_ y Dean le muerde la piel suave de la cara interior de los muslos, sin tocarle la polla un milímetro y dejando un rastro húmedo y delicioso en todas partes.

"Voltea, Sammy" dice Dean.

"Qué-"quiere decir Sam.

"Que voltees, cariño"

Sam está bocabajo en un santiamén, respirando corto de fuelle e hirviendo, consiente del tipo de imagen que debe estar dando, mojado y desnudo, abierto y suplicante. Dean le da besos en la parte baja de la espalda y le murmura algo que suena a "así me gusta Sammy, todo mío y tan lindo" Sam embiste ciegamente contra el colchón,  _demasiado_ , Dean le coge una nalga en cada mano y cuando las empieza a separar Sam siente que se moja más y  _Dios, ayuda, Dios_ , Dean le muerde una nalga, "Vamos Sammy, dobla las rodillas y muéstrame todo".

El nivel de vergüenza es incalculable. Sam dobla las rodillas muerto de ganas por sentir  _eso_ que sabe que Dean le va a hacer.

Dean muge felizmente cuando Sam está en cuatro frente a él, y Sam,  _señor_ , se está mojando aún más mientras Dean le recorre las piernas, las nalgas, la espalda ( _pero no el culo)_ con un solo dedo. Lo que pasa es que cuando Sam siente algo en el culo no es un dedo de Dean sino  _esa maldita boca y esa maldita lengua_. Los brazos le fallan en el instante y Sam termina apoyando el pecho y la frente en la cama mientras levanta la cadera más y más, buscando más y más de esa lengua y de esa boca. Dean lo sujeta tan fuete de los muslos que casi duele, pero entonces Dean gime de aprobación y Sam siente un escalofrió devastador recorrerle la espalda como un trueno.

"Esto es lo más jodidamente delicioso del mundo" dice Dean pasándole la lengua por todas partes como si fuera un caramelo, "¿Te gusta, Sammy?" y Sam gritaría que sí, si pudiera hacer tal cosa como modular una silaba, así que apenas lloriquea contra una almohada, Dean  _le mete la lengua hasta donde (Sam) no puede más,_ cuando la saca está relamiéndose (Sam no lo ve pero  _lo sabe_ ) y lo peor es que pregunta de nuevo, "¿Te gusta, cariño?" y Sam empieza a bullir y a temblar, " _S-sí_ ,  _joder, Dean_ ". Incluso en sus oídos suena como una oración, Dean lo muerde y succiona y lame como respuesta, todo hasta que Sam se vuelve una bola de gritos y temblores, ahí Dean decide que quiere  _jugar_ a meterle los dedos y le pide que  _por favor_  se acueste bocarriba de nuevo.

Sam se da cuenta de que su sumisión es absoluta bastante tarde. Cuando lo nota Dean le ha metido dos dedos en el culo, "¿Me puedo venir?" pregunta y Dean lo mira a los ojos por primera vez en un buen rato, "No" dice simplemente y en efecto Sam no logra venirse, estancado en un momento de placer interminable y violento hasta que Dean le levanta las piernas lo suficiente como para ver  _todo_  y decide en voz alta que ya es hora. Lo folla con toda la ceremoniosidad del mundo, suave hasta el fondo y más allá, "Que lindo" dice, Sam no tiene voz, no tiene huesos,  _no es Sam_ , "Mío" Sam hace círculos contra el cuerpo de Dean, primero despacio y corto, luego más despacio y largo, largo hasta que Dean gruñe desde la panza y dice con una voz gutural que le quema la piel a Sam, "Mío, Sammy, todo mío" Sam le da la razón viniéndose sin que Dean embista por primera vez.

Dean no le da tregua, porque apenas Sam estalla él empieza a embestir, rítmico y seguro, casi todo afuera y completamente todo adentro. Sam  _ve estrellas_ , no se termina de venir cuando ya está duro de nuevo.

Lo hacen de todas las formas que Dean sugiere. Lo hacen de lado, bocabajo, bocarriba, de pie, sin tocarse más allá de follar y tocándose en todos los lugares posibles al tiempo. Todo hasta que Dean se acuesta junto Sam, que está boca abajo, y le consiente un par de mechones ondulados que tiene en la sien. "¿Cómo te sientes, Sammy?" y Sam tiene los huesos vueltos espuma, todo el cuerpo en un estado de trance orgásmico que lo hace sentir  _abierto_  y sucio, pero todo es tan delicioso y la fuerza del celo es tan contundente que Sam termina sentado sobre la cadera de Dean, sintiéndole la polla dura e hirviendo entre las piernas, "¿Cómo te sientes tú, Dean?" Dean se muerde los labios mirándolo y tiene esa sonrisa en los ojos que aún no le cae a los labios, esa sonrisa canalla que vuelve locas a las chicas y a Sam le causa escalofríos, "Hazlo" es toda la respuesta que le da Dean, y Sam no lo duda.

Desde que Sam se folla a sí mismo con la polla de Dean y lo oye deshacerse se da cuenta que esta tiene que ser su postura favorita. Por la forma en la que Dean intenta embestir pero se limita a gemir y sujetarlo como si no fuera a dejarlo ir nunca, Sam decide que también debe ser la postura favorita de Dean.

Sam lo monta con vicio y sin vergüenza, largo y firme, buscando sentir a Dean hasta las costillas y sacándolo para extrañarlo con violencia. Follan tanto tiempo así que Sam pierde la noción de todo, sólo queda allí, piernas abiertas y Dean en el medio, ambos embistiendo hasta que todo es líquido y dulce. Y entonces Dean habla, porque por supuesto, Dean siempre habla.

"¿Le harías esto a otro alfa?" Sam deja resbalar a Dean completamente dentro y se detiene, tal cual pasó el día que se unieron, las mismas palabras, la misma voz y la mirada mojada y verde, " _Dean_ " Dean lo mira con un desamparo que Sam no comprende, "¿Dejarías que te hunda la polla hasta hacerte llorar, Sam?" Sam se frota sin sacarla, mirándolo de frente, ojos asesinos, justo como lo hicieron hace un millón de años "¿Dejarías que te lamiera, que te follara y que te mordiera, Sam?" Sam exhala, aprieta el culo y hace fuerza hacia abajo como si pudiera hundirse más, Dean gime, "¿Lo harías, Sam?" y Sam recuerda que la última vez que Dean dijo esas mismas palabras él dudó. Sam es incapaz de dudar ahora, cuando Dean lo busca con esos ojos. Él sólo suspira, "No Dean" él lloriquea "Sólo lo haría contigo Dean, yo también te pediría que me mordieras un millón de veces más" Dean le entierra los dedos en la piel, "Sólo contigo, Dean" Sam dibuja círculos tentativos con la cadera y Dean lo mira a los ojos, verde vidrioso y feliz, "¿De verdad?" Sam tiembla, se está viniendo, "Sí cariño".

Dean se viene arqueando la espalda y estirando el cuello tanto que es imposible. Sam nunca había visto algo tan absolutamente erótico en su vida.

Dean se sienta después, sin dejar que Sam se aparte, sin sacarla, sin dejar de estar duro y con esa boca de todos los cielos, "¿Sabes besar, Dean?" pregunta Sam, semen en todas partes porque también se vino y lubricante en absolutamente todos los lugares posibles. Dean lo aprieta contra él, fuerte como siempre y cálido, tranquilo "Sí Sammy, si quieres te enseño"

Se besan, y no paran hasta que paran por completo, a las cinco de la mañana caen dormidos entre sabanas mojadas y extremidades revueltas. Sam busca abrazar a Dean y entonces él se acuerda de morderlo. Ambos duermen drogados y felices, casi corriéndose entre sueños.

* * *

Sam se despierta a causa del perturbador sonido del celular vibrando, abre los ojos y sin moverse se da cuenta que Dean también está despierto, "Debe ser Bobby" dice Dean, y tiene la voz arrugada y densa, como la tiene todas las mañanas. Sam siente un escalofrió que le hace volverse; Dean lo espera con  _esa_ boca, todavía mordida, todavía hinchada de todo lo que se besaron. El celular sigue sonando y Sam,  _a la mierda_ , se deja llevar y está besando a Dean con todas las ganas acumuladas de cinco horas del mejor sueño de su vida.

Nunca contestan ese celular.

Esta vez lo que pasa es que Dean se le pone encima, Sam abre las piernas y de alguna forma misteriosa encajan y follan, lo hacen por dos horas, sin tomar un respiro. Dean trazando círculos con la cadera y Sam dejándose morder, abriendo los muslos espasmódicamente cada vez que se siente cerca de llegar (que es casi todo el tiempo), ambos sudados y muertos de ganas, " _Dean,porfavor-porfavor_ ", " _SammySammySammy_ ".

A medio día Sam convence a un casi dormido Dean de levantarse para cambiar las sábanas porque son un desastre de lubricante en distintas etapas de secado, semen y sudor ("Sammy, deja que no importa", "Sí importa Dean", "Hace un momento no estabas pensando en las sabanas", "Pues ahora si estoy pensando en las sábanas, puta vida, Dean", "Sólo dices  _palabrotas_  durante el celo", "Calla", "Que lindo"). Dean se convence cuando Sam le propone que vayan a la habitación que habían pedido para él y que tiene sabanas limpias.

Allá también follan, pero esta vez Sam queda tan exhausto que cae dormido inmediatamente después de venirse, todo desparramado en la cama, medio cuerpo sobre Dean y media pierna fuera de la cama. Dean le acaricia el cabello y Sam se siente tan a gusto que no se da cuenta que Dean se pone de pie y hace una llamada. Cuando vuelve a entrar en razón Dean está en la puerta de la habitación, con una toalla rodeándole la cintura y recibiendo lo que parece una pizza gigantesca, "Pepperoni, chiquillo" Sam ríe un poco, con todo el cuerpo en carne viva porque está volviendo en sí y siente a Dean de tantas formas que duele, él parece que lo entiende y se acerca a la cama, pone la comida en medio y se sienta (mucho más cerca de los necesario) de Sam.

Comen hablando, de casos, de Bobby, de la pizza, del colchón de la cama, de García Márquez (aunque eso Dean no lo sabe) "¿Cómo funciona la luz, Sammy?" Sam mira el libro de cuentos abandonado en el suelo y suspira, "La luz es como el agua Dean, si oprimes el botón sale" Dean parece que sufre de un ataque de epilepsia (Sam nota un par de segundos después que solo se trata de una carcajada con la boca llena de pizza) "Que asco Dean" "Que asco tú, que citas el maldito libro de cuentos, yo esperaba la respuesta de un universitario" (Ah, Dean si sabía sobre García Márquez) " _¿Te leíste el libro de cuentos?_ " Dean se mete media porción de pizza en la boca, "No, tú me leíste ese cuento, ¿no te acuerdas?"

* * *

Después de la pizza hacen el amor de nuevo y de nuevo, sin ningún tipo de pudor y con tanto vicio que cuando cae la noche y los interrumpen el susto es auténtico: Dean sostiene un revolver hacia la puerta y Sam está sujetando un puñal bajo la almohada, pero sólo es Bobby ( _sólo_ ) el que los mira con el gesto más conmocionado de la historia. Sostienen la postura paralizada un rato, los tres como imbéciles, hasta que a Sam se le escapa una risita y Bobby deja de tensionar los hombros.

Dean baja el arma y murmura algo amargo sobre enviar al infierno a cualquiera que se interponga entre la cama, Sam y él, "Bueno, lo siento princesa Dean, pero hay un maldito espectro en la cuidad y al no sacar la polla de tu hermano para contestar el celular me has hecho venir hasta aquí a solucionar lo que era  _su_  caso" Dean le da una mirada lánguida y luego se voltea a mirar a Bobby de nuevo, "Ehh," dice "la verdad es que no lo lamento", Sam se vuelve a reír.

Bobby no comenta nada sobre la desnudes de ambos ni sobre el hecho de que ambos huelen más al otro que a sí mismos. No dice nada, no lo dice ahí y no lo dice cuando salen a casar esa noche. Pero parece que tiene algo atorado en el pecho, o eso le parece a Sam.

La verdad es que Sam cree que es él el que tiene cosas atoradas en el pecho, porque Bobby continua sin decir nada cuando tienen que pasar la noche en el auto.

Bobby lo dice al otro día, dos palmadas en la espalda de cada uno, Bobby mira a Sam a los ojos y dice "Winchesters" pronuncia la palabra con tanto énfasis que Sam percibe lo mucho que Bobby los quiere, "la cuestión con el odio de ustedes es que es tan fuerte que no lo pueden desperdiciar con las cosas y la gente que de verdad no les gusta" Bobby vuelve a tomar aire, "por eso se odian tanto entre ustedes, porque se quieren demasiado y eso está bien" está sonriendo al final de la frase, con esa calidez extraña que dejan el whisky y la paternidad adoptiva. Dean también sonríe y… cuando Sam ve que Bobby se marcha descubre que él también está sonriendo.

* * *

El trato de abandonar los supresores es unánime y no necesita de una sola palabra. Dean pide otra habitación en otro motel horrible de Detroit (que debe ser la cuidad con moteles más horribles del mundo) (y la cuidad más fría durante invierno también) y se instalan, callados, atontados. Sam todavía no termina de creer que fueron a cazar, durmieron en los autos y ahora están en un nuevo motel. La verdad es que aún siente a Dean latir dentro de su cuerpo, si se concentra todavía siente el olor de su sudor sobre la piel.

La habitación tiene dos camas, como siempre.

Sam se acuesta en una, Dean se acuesta en la otra y no pegan un ojo.

"A mí tampoco me importa lo que diga papá, Dean" Sam empieza a hablar, porque si no lo saca de su cuerpo no va a soportar un beso más, un día más, "Yo elijo salvarme, no vas a tener que matarme". Una vez está afuera se siente mucho mejor, aunque siente que ya lo había dicho antes, tal vez no con palabras. Y eran necesarias las palabras. Dean se queda callado, estable y estoico. Sam suspira, incómodo y fastidiado con la tela de las sabanas, "Y Dean, si hay algo mal conmigo", " _Sam_ " Dean suena harto, "Déjame terminar, maldita sea" Sam toma aire, lo toma muy bien y lo toma mucho, "Si hay algo mal conmigo es conmigo, porque no hay nada malo contigo Dean" Dean casi que bufa, Sam lo ignora y sigue: "Tú eres lo mejor que yo tengo, si tú eres algo malo entonces definitivamente no podrás salvarme" Dean no bufa esta vez y Sam sabe lo hizo, lo dejo todo claro.

Por eso Dean se demora un momento en responder. Se pone de pie y se sienta en la cama de Sam antes de ser capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

"Vamos a tener que hablar de esto Sam" dice, mortalmente serio, "si vas a ser así de cursi no creo que pueda soportar esto por más tiempo" Sam se lanza a besarlo antes de que diga alguna otra broma para ocultar que se siente desnudo y conmocionado. Dean lo besa de vuelta, lento y largo, cuando se separan están jadeando, Sam quiere comerle esa boca, ese cuello, ese cuerpo, pero Dean le pone un dedo sobre los labios, "Papá fue lo mejor que pudo ser cualquier hombre del mundo," Dean suspira y Sam cierra los ojos, "pero Sammy, no fue perfecto y yo me niego a matarte"  _No señor._

* * *

Dean cree que lo descubre cuando están saliendo de Míchigan, Sam está dormido contra el vidrio del auto, Rodríguez suena a lo que Sam considera un volumen decente y está empezando a caer nieve. Dean cree que comprende lo que Bobby les dijo, porque se da cuenta que lo que siente por el chico despeinado que duerme a su lado, que acontece ser su hermano, y que huele tan dulce que hace daño, es mucho más grande, mucho más fuerte y mucho más impresionante que el odio que siempre ha sentido hacia sí mismo. Es, de alguna forma, un odio superior que no termina de comprender.

Sam se despierta cuando Dean se detiene por comida y sólo por cerciorarse Dean le pregunta si todavía siente que odia a la familia, Sam lo mira por el retrovisor y luego lo mira a los ojos, con esa rayita diminuta de ojos que tiene, "No Dean, yo no los odié nunca" dice, kilómetros de musculo terso y relajado, Sam ahora parece relajado, "Yo creo que siempre nos hemos odiado más, pero a nosotros mismos" Sam bosteza, lágrimas en los bordes de los ojos por acabarse de despertar, guapo hasta el desespero, "Pero está bien Dean, yo los quiero más de lo que me odio a mí mismo" Y Dean lo siente, en la medula de los huesos y en cada latido del corazón. Sam no le había dicho que lo quiere desde hace muchos años, muchos muchos años. "Uhm" dice, intentando despegar la mirada que Sam le sostiene ahora, "Sí, yo también" dice, Sam abre tanto los ojos que casi parecen unos ojos normales, "Te voy a traer una ensalada".

El beso no lo ve venir pero lo corresponde.

_Está bien Sammy, yo puedo hacerlo, yo te puedo querer mucho más de lo que te odias porque yo te quería desde antes del odio, sólo quiéreme también Sammy._

"Hoy está bien si traes el doble de lo que quieras"

"Vas a odiar lo que traiga"

"Odiar está bien para mí"

_Está bien Sammy, yo puedo hacerlo, lo hice desde antes del comienzo y lo haré más allá de todo fin, para eso está la familia._

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (No es necesario que me recuerden que la trama de este fanfiction no está terminada)
> 
> (Pueden recordarmelo si quieren, de todas formas)
> 
> (Lo cierto es que tengo planes de escribir un fanfiction de wincest mucho más largo que este y su trama será tan extensa que pensé que mi headcanon será mejor explicado allí)
> 
> (Gracias por llegar hasta aquí)
> 
> (Te quiero)
> 
> Nos leemos por ahí y espero que sea pronto, mil besos y abrazo de lobo feroz.


End file.
